Girl Meets Breaking Friendships
by Brayden L
Summary: As the love triangle threatens to break up their friendship; Riley and her friends begin preparing themselves for Lucas' big decision. Mr. Murray Farring has been asked to help Riley and her friends fix their fractured friendship and overcome the trials ahead of them. Will Murray be able to help the Group fix their friendship or not? WARNING serious YA and Adult issues are present.
1. Chapter 1: Something to Talk About

Repairing the Broken

Chapter 1  
Case 290856  
Starting Notes: The following entries were written down and submitted after each session while working on case 290856. The new History teacher: Cory Matthews requested I work with and try to help his daughter and her friends; their friendship has reached a rather rocky impasse. After receiving permission from and interviewing the parents of the students I then went onto monitoring them in the High School. At first I believed there was no reason for me to intervene, until the other day when Lucas Friar told Riley Matthews she was quote "Too much for him right now" having learnt all I have from the parents this seemed to have crossed the line and I have now decided to intervene."

Entry One:

I set up the room appropriately, five chairs evenly spaced out in a circle around the middle of the room all-facing the outer walls of the classroom. I thought it was necessary for me to remain at my desk that was situated at the front of the room in front of a blackboard partially spanning the wall it was mounted on. I sat on the corner of my desk playing with a yo-yo, I know that their outdated but they're just so much fun. Anyway getting off topic. They entered my classroom one after the other; all of them confused as to why they were here. They each sat in their designated seat, starting from the first chair on the left and going around the room in a clockwise motion I had: Riley Matthews so happy it almost made me depressed, next was Farkle Minkus, I'm just going to say it: the kid is a genius. Isaiah Babineaux he well, he talks a lot. Lucas Friar the Cowboy in the big city; and last but not least Maya Hart the broken rebel of the group, I'm not going to lie I knew from the moment they sat down this wasn't going to be a short case so I thought _'I better get started'_ I walked to the middle of the room and quickly checked to make sure that all their backs were facing me.  
"Right well hello all, I'm Murray Farring I teach English here at school. Now to address the elephant in the room, I am indeed Australian as you can tell by my accent" I began once I had assured that they were all facing the right way.  
"Excuse me Mr. Farring?" Riley started as she raised her hand into the air,  
"Please, call me Murray, and yes Miss Matthews?" I replied; she lowered her hand.  
"Murray, what are we doing here?" She asked,  
"Well why do you think you're here?" I asked,  
"We don't know, if we did she wouldn't have asked," Maya interrupted,  
"True, true. When I'm not teaching English I'm helping students individually and as groups through, let's say rough patches." I explained,  
"But we aren't going through a rough patch" Lucas stated,  
"Oh I think you do Mr. Friar and so do your parents, so I will be at my desk marking work there will be no turning your chairs around until you tell me a story." I started to explain,  
"What story?" Maya asked,  
"The story, your story, the true story Miss Hart. Also there is to be no gossiping or chitchat, you're only allowed to talk about the problems at hand." I continued. Farkle raised his hand and went to speak "do I need to repeat myself Mr. Minkus?" I interrupted, Farkle lowered his hand  
"No Sir," he whispered,  
"Good" I concluded before returning to my desk. I marked in silence for twenty minutes as no one said a word; Isaiah seemed to be struggling the most with the silence, so much so that I felt sorry for him. I looked at the clock on my desk and noticed the session didn't have long to go, "I don't hear much talking" I stated,  
"We don't know what to talk about" Farkle stated,  
"Yeah!" Isaiah called out the relief of finally saying something was clear in his tone.  
"Very well, I'll give you all something to talk about" I insisted, I stood up and walked over firstly to Maya stopping in front of her and for a moment I stood looking down at her. "Miss Hart, you are a very troubled and broken girl. Your father left you and your Mother at a young age; you blamed yourself thinking you weren't good enough. You believe that you have no potential let alone a decent future that is why you pretend not to try at school; you are in fact rather self-centered so much so that you can't see what your crappy life has done to your best friend over there." I explained, she was clearly horrified by what I had said to her and was unable to come up with any sort of reply. I moved onto Lucas again standing in front of him for a moment, he clearly readied himself for what ever it was I had to say. "Mr. Friar you have anger issues to say the least, it's the reason why you were thrown out of your school in Texas and the reason why you were forced to move to New York something that has made you feel guilty this entire time because you were also forcing your Mother to come with you and thus splitting up your family, and not only did you leave your friends behind but hers as well. You fear that it will all repeat and you will force her to move and start all over again." What I said had struck a cord in Lucas bringing him to the verge of tears but I quickly moved onto Isaiah, he looked up at me with a cheeky but confidant grin. "Mr. Babineaux you have an inability to keep your mouth shut, you fear that if you stop talking people won't notice you, your fear was part of the reason why you followed Lucas to New York because he noticed you and you were noticed because of him. You don't think about what it is that you're saying and that is why you get into so much trouble because of it but you think it's okay thinking that Lucas will always be there to get you out of trouble." Isaiah's smile was quickly wiped from his face and clear shock overcame him but Isaiah staying true to who he is; opened his mouth and went to say something so I moved onto Farkle; "You can be socially awkward, being comfortable around only a few people most of whom are in the room. You feel then need to impress people with your intelligence, believing that besides that there is much to you and that without an almost constant reminder that you are basically a genius people would not really take an interest in you." Finally I walked over to Riley, her eyes were already glassy and red she was trying so hard not to cry. "Miss Matthews; your need to always fix people and things relates to your inability to fix your best friend, she would cry to you and there wasn't a thing that could be done and it drove you mad. In order to fill that hole it created, you started fixing everyone else, you're so happy all the time because it makes her happy and because of her you try to always see the bright side of things or the best of people, hoping that one day you being who you are might be enough to fix what is broken in Maya." I walked back over to my desk and sat down returning to my work. "There, you have many things to talk about now." I concluded, I looked down at the student's work in front of me and seeing the mark I wrote 'F' and circled it at the top of the page and placed it on a pile to the right of me and moved onto the next student's work. The school bell later rang and little progress had been made but I feel that I was correct in my suspicions. "Today's session is over, I will see you all tomorrow at the same time dismissed." I said, quietly they stood up form their seats, grabbed their bags and left the room. The approach I have taken is a hostile one I won't lie, but I believe they won't talk to each other about what I said hell they probably won't even talk to Cory about it. If they don't I was right, if they do I was wrong.

The following day they had all arrived on time for our next session. They rested their bags by the sides of their chairs and sat down in their designated seats; I meanwhile sat at my desk my right elbow rested on the desk while my right hand gently cupped my lips. I studied them carefully and they were clearly still hurt by what I had said to them,  
"Raise your hand if you spoke to Mr. Matthews about what I said yesterday?" I asked, no one raised their hand "okay now raise your hand if you spoke to someone else in this room about what I said yesterday?" no one raised their hands, I nodded my head a few times accepting that I was correct before standing up and walking to the front of my desk leaning on it once in the right position. I sighed and scratched the side of my head for a few moments before looking over at Lucas. "Mr. Friar stand up" I calmly instructed, he quickly obeyed  
"Yes Sir?" Lucas inquired  
"Please I said call me Murray" I reminded,  
"Sorry, Murray"  
"Now Mr. Friar, this whole love triangle that's going on I'm guessing you haven't made a decision yet, correct?"  
"Yes,"  
"You may be seated Mr. Friar, thank you" I insisted and waited till he had sat back down before continuing. "I had hoped you would talk to one another because than it meant that I was wrong. You all fear that when Mr. Friar makes a decision someone is going to get hurt; even worse than that it will be the end of you, of this group. Deep down you're aware that there isn't a thing you can do to stop that, hell even Miss Matthews over here has accepted that and I mean she is she. So what's happening is that you are all distancing yourselves from one another or softening the coming blow in other words. You might be doing this on a subconscious level or not, I'm not sure but it's something we do as a means of protecting ourselves. Would anyone like to say something?" I continued and looked around the room. Isaiah raised his hand and I sighed upon seeing it, "Yes, Mr. Babineaux?" I asked  
"Well Murray, teacher Sir, I'm just saying what we're all thinking and that is that what you said yesterday was hurtful. And we know what's at risk here and I don't think what you said yesterday was helpful at all if that's what you're trying to be so I think you owe us an apology." Isaiah stated confidently still facing the back wall of the classroom.  
"Did I hurt your feelings Mr. Babineaux?"  
"Yes you did"  
"Well you better get a helmet, some armour while you're at it because life hurts Mr. Babineaux. I am sorry if what I said yesterday hurt you, but I assure you that it was indeed helpful because it showed me just how fractured this group is. Now the reason I cannot do much more to help you yet is because I'm not caught up; granted I know the stories your parents have told me but I don't know your stories and it's not like someone has recorded everything that has happened from the moment you all met till now that I could watch. Thus it is up to you too bring me up to date." I explained walking back to my desk and sitting down, "so when you're ready, there are stories to be told" I concluded.


	2. Chapter 2: Stories Told

Chapter Two: Stories Told

We were into our fourth session of the first week, it was a Thursday; God I use to love Thursdays growing up, one more day till it was Friday and the weekend, but today wasn't a good Thursday. There was absolute silence in the room but I didn't mind, I wasn't in the talking mood, I had just finished reading a note from a student's parent and it had sunk my heart deep into my stomach. I sat staring into space lost in thought, until a faint voice called my name.  
"Murray?" the voice repeated, I looked up and to my left in the direction the voice was coming from, to find Riley sitting on her chair facing me trying to get my attention.  
"Ah, yes Miss Matthews?" I stuttered,  
"Is everything alright?" She inquired, my eyes dart around at the others who were all looking at me, I drew my gaze back onto Riley. I had missed something so basic, of course they wouldn't open up to me; to them I'm a complete stranger.  
"No actually, the ah other day, I failed a student and ah it, pushed him over the edge, and he committed suicide. His father sent me a note just um, telling me that he blames me." I explained with surprising difficulty,  
"That's awful," Lucas insisted,  
"How could he blame you?" Maya asked,  
"Grief distorts one's mental state" I answered looking over at Maya.  
"Have you ever lost someone?" Riley asked drawing my attention back to her, I sat in silence for a moment pondering _"I hope this isn't all for nothing"_ I thought.  
"Yes, when my parents divorced, my Mum got full custody, and a new job here in New York so we moved away. My Father drank himself into an early grave a couple of months after, while my Mum died of cancer about five years later." I explained and a saddened silence befell the room just before the school bell rang. "Alright, session over, you're dismissed, I will see you all on Monday." I concluded, they quietly stood up, picked up their bags and headed for the door.  
"Aren't you coming Lucas?" Riley asked, I looked over at Lucas who remained in his seat looking down at the floor in them middle of the classroom before he turned his gaze upon Riley.  
"No, I think if it's alright with Murray I'll stay behind, I have a story to tell" Lucas insisted then looked at me waiting for an answer. I smirked as I had finally achieved some results.  
"Of course it is, please bring your chair to the front of my desk and share your story with me" I replied with a smile, Riley nodded and left the room while Farkle, Maya and Isaiah waited outside for her. Lucas stood up and carried his chair and bag to the front of my desk; dropping his bag on the ground and placing the chair a short distance from my desk before sitting down in it. "Right Mr. Friar when you're ready." I concluded.

That Friday afternoon I was seated in the first row of desks in Cory Matthew's history class. My feet rested up on the desk as I laid back in the chair and relaxed.  
"So, how was your first week?" Cory asked, I chuckled  
"Lacking in results" I answered,  
"What, you didn't get anything from them?"  
"No I got results, just not the percentage I was hoping to reach."  
"Have any of them talked yet?"  
"Only one, Lucas"  
"Ah"  
"His had a rough past couple of years I won't lie"  
"Yeah"  
"But I'm already starting to see things more clearly"  
"Remind me, why it's so important for them to tell you what's been going on?"  
"Well because than I get to see it from all of their point of views, gives me a better understanding of the situation and allows me to work better."  
"I'm worried about them Murray, I remember what it's like to be their age."  
"I know Cory, their tough kids; I'll get them through it"  
"And how are you doing with the suicide?"  
"Yeah well, I wish I could've seen the signs and helped him, but I didn't see them, and couldn't help him so, I just got to keep moving forward, focus on the kids I can help and keep teaching."  
"Then what's the next step in helping those you can?"  
"Well come Monday's session they'll see what I'm trying to do, hopefully that will get more of them to start talking." I stood up and walked to the door, "anyway I have marking to do. I'll hopefully have better results for you next Friday" I insisted before walking out the door.  
"Murray!" Cory called out and I waked backwards into his classroom,  
"Yes?"  
"If you need to talk about the suicide, you know where too find me"  
"Yeah I know, thanks." I concluded before again leaving the room. I called it a day and headed home to my apartment. I stood shirtless in the bathroom looking at my reflection, having just splashed my face with cold water, I watched as the droplets ran down my chest and stomach. One droplet ran over a scar across the middle of my six-pack that I got in a bar fight; it sent a cold shiver up my spine. I grabbed the hand towel and dried myself, leaving the bathroom I went for the liquor cabinet, pouring myself a five shots of vodka then mixing them together in a glass. I picked up the glass and walked into my kitchen getting three ice cubes from the freezer and dropping them into the glass, I closed the freeze and walked to the dinning table. I sat down at the head of the table and next to me were a pile of books, I pulled out a small diary with little slips of paper spouting out from the top of it with a different number on each piece of paper. I opened to page three and picked up a nearby pen and there on page three was a tally and I put a line diagonally through the four tallies already there,  
"Five" I whispered saddened by what I felt were my failures, "sorry I couldn't have done more" I continued while taking a sip of vodka. The slight burning sensation as it went down my throat was almost soothing. I looked up and around at my apartment, finding myself thinking about Lucas and his story; _'he reminds me of me'_ I dauntingly realised. In silence I continued to ponder while slowly drinking the vodka I had in the glass.

The weekend came to a sudden and rather depressing end.  
"Eh Mondays, why do you even exist?" I mumbled as I sat in the classroom waiting for them to arrive. _'I should've slept more, why didn't I sleep more, I have so many other things that needed to be done, why did I waste a entire Sunday binge watching Game of Thrones. I mean let's be honest who wouldn't? It's a great show; oh Hodor, you held that door buddy'_ I thought as I waited with tears welling in my eyes. Suddenly Lucas burst into the room followed by his friends and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and fixed myself up to greet them.  
"Hello Lucas, Miss Matthews, Miss Hart, Mr. Babineaux and Mr. Minkus" I greeted warmly, they all politely said hello as they passed me on their way to their chairs. I sat down in my seat and waited to see how long it would take them to notice the change,  
"Hey, Lucas' chair is facing inwards" Farkle pointed out, ' _of course he couldn't let that last could he?'_ I thought, "and you called him Lucas not Mr. Friar" Farkle continued.  
"Well-done Mr. Minkus, you caught onto that fast, Lucas, would you be able to shed light on the changes?" I asked turning my gaze from Farkle onto Lucas.  
"Of course Murray, before you can help us fix the problem, you have to see eye to eye with us, so that you may properly understand the situation. You also get to know us as individuals and as a group." Lucas explained, I clapped my hands a couple of times to applaud him,  
"Well-done Lucas, you get an A'" I insisted, he smiled and nodded at me. I stood up and walked to the front of my desk and leaned on it, "so, who will be turning their chair around next?" I inquired. Farkle immediately stood up,  
"I will be Murray!" Farkle proclaimed,  
"Very well Mr. Minkus, please bring your chair to the front here and the rest of you are dismissed." I instructed before returning to my chair and watching them all quietly follow my instructions. Once only Farkle and I remained in the room I looked at him, "now Mr. Minkus start from the beginning and leave nothing out" I said as I sat back in my chair getting comfortable. Its safe to say I became proud of them, I know it mustn't have been easy, but one by one they stayed back and told me their stories. Next was Isaiah, followed by Maya who surprised me greatly as I was sure she would go last. Nonetheless she stayed back and told me her story, she; like the others admitted that what I had said the first day hurt because they knew it was true, with great difficulty I was able to keep myself strong while listening to Maya. The emotion in her tone and the tears welling up in her eyes didn't make listening easy but I did. That Thursday our final session for the week came and Riley sat on her chair in front of my desk smiling at me, but I've been doing this for too long.  
"Why are you smiling Miss Matthews?" I asked,  
"Because I'm happy" she answered,  
"Why would you lie too me?"  
"I didn't"  
"I can tell a fake smile anywhere, but it was your eyes Miss Matthews, they tell a different story."  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
"Riley, you don't have to be strong right now, not for me. Tell me your story but tell it truthfully, real facts, emotion and the emotions you're really feeling right now, will all help me to help you. The door is closed Riley, it's just you and I, so let it out" I explained to her, almost immediately her smile died, her eyes became glassy and red as tears filled them, I bit the gum below my lips on the inside of my mouth preparing myself. Riley wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her jumper, I rested my elbows on my desk joining my fingers and resting my chin on my thumbs for support and concealing my lips behind my fingers. It isn't the easiest thing sitting there, watching students lower their guard and emotionally breaking down in front of you. For once I hated being right, what I said about Riley was true and she admitted it, to see everything she has done for Maya and the life they've had. Even now as she sat before me how strong she tried to remain for Maya, it brought me to the verge of tears.

That Friday I again was in Cory's classroom, he sat at his desk while this time I wasn't able to be so relaxed.  
"Everything alright?" Cory asked with clear concern in his tone,  
"Yeah"  
"It doesn't sound like it"  
"Well they've all opened up to me"  
"That's a good thing isn't it, why don't you seem more happy about it? It's progress."  
"Thanks to Riley and Maya, I now have a means to show them all just how fractured their group has become, without simply standing there and telling them. I just feel bad for this next stage."  
"Do you need me to be there?"  
"No, I think they now feel safe in that environment, knowing it's just them and I. If I bring you in it might throw us back to square one,"  
"Okay well, you know where I am."  
"Thanks Cory, I know."  
"I would wish you good luck, but I'm not sure I have the amount of luck you need."  
"Ha-ha no Cory I think not. Opening their eyes and showing them just about bad things are isn't easy, but until Monday."  
"Yes, for now go home, have a drink, get some rest and prepare yourself"  
"Yeah mate, don't you worry, I will"  
"You have any advice for me Murray, how to deal with what's to come?"  
"Just be there for all of them, and make sure they know you are."  
"Thanks. Until Monday."  
"Until Monday."


	3. Chapter 3: Rings

Chapter Three: Rings

I was in the classroom waiting for them, all their chairs had been turned around and to help me with the next stage I placed a single desk in the middle of the circle. The ticking of the clock echoed through out the room, I sat thinking about what I was going to say, how was I going to start this next stage. A sudden knock on the door interrupted my train of thought, looking over at the door I saw Cory standing there.  
"Thought I would check up on you, one last time before they get here." Cory revealed,  
"Yeah, just prepping mentally"  
"You never did tell me what the girls gave you."  
"Secret."  
"Ah, well do you know what you'll say yet?"  
"Yeah, kind of"  
"You sure you don't want me here, I can take some of the backlash for you"  
"Ha-ha no it will be alright Cory, I can handle it. Anyway don't you have a class to teach?"  
"Yeah but I don't really want to right now"  
"Well Cory that's what we do, we're teachers, we teach, if you haven't forgotten."  
"Yeah I know, with these guys as they are I just want to focus on them"  
"Well you can't. Listen you go teach your classes, and when they're in your class you teach them all the life lessons you can, when they're in here I'll work to keep them together okay, sound like a plan?"  
"Yeah, okay, I guess"  
"Goodbye Cory Matthews."  
"Okay, Goodbye, enjoy!"  
"You too." I concluded, Cory turned around and hurried off. I chuckled for a moment but came to an abrupt stop as Riley and her friends marched into the room. Greeting me as they passed my desk on their way to their seats. A sudden sickening feeling appeared in my stomach as I found myself nervous and surprisingly rather fearful of what I was about to do. Everyone was seated and I took three deep breathes before standing up and walking to the front of my desk.  
"Right, okay, starting today we will move onto kind of the next stage of this process. Now teenagers usually just fix the problem at hand, but sometimes that means they only scratch the tip of the iceberg. That may fix the problem for a time, but it doesn't fix the damage it has caused which usually leads them to fight again. Before we fix the problem, it's not that I want to but that I need too show the damage this problem has inflicted upon your group. Now I want to make this very clear; no one in this room is to blame, not me, not any of you, okay? Because we don't control our feelings and what you've all done is a completely normal reaction. I want to say it again: no one is to blame for this, is that clear?" I said firmly and clear. I looked around at them individually receiving a nod to acknowledge they understood. I exhaled deeply my palms were sweaty, no more words were needed and I knew what I had to do. I walked up to the table in the middle of the circle and placed both hands into my pockets, I pulled out an item from both of my pockets and held them tightly in my hands. I gently placed them on the table and walked back to my desk. The utter horror expressed on their faces and what I had placed on the table spoke louder than any words, I looked at the table in the middle of the circle and in particular at the two rings I had placed in them middle of it. A quick moment of shame overcame me, it was dispersed when Riley overcome by her emotions ran out of the classroom, and Maya immediately look at me. I gestured my head signalling her to give chase and she did without hesitation. I looked at Farkle, Isaiah and Lucas who were still processing what had just happened and what it meant,  
"I, I did this?" Lucas stuttered,  
"No Lucas, you didn't do this, no one did!" I assured him but the tears were already visible as was his guilt.  
"How did you even get the rings?" Farkle inquired,  
"When you were telling me your stories, you all reached a moment of incredibly high vulnerability, of doubt, for the girls in that moment I was able to convince them to take off the rings." I answered.  
"Oh this is bad!" Isaiah insisted, and he was right. The bell rang and our session came to an end, the boys picked up the girl's bags and took them away while the rings remained in the middle of the table, after seeing the boys off I walked to the front of my desk and looked at the rings.

That night I sat at the head of my dining table in my apartment. Since the girls never came back, the rings remained with me; they rested on the table in front of me as I took sips of vodka from the glass I held in my hand. I found myself unable to take my eyes off of the rings,  
"Did I make the wrong move, did I screw things up for them even further, what the hell was I thinking?" I whispered deep in thought. An abrupt knock on my door raised my suspicion, I rested my glass gently on the table before checking the time on my phone "6:15 pm" I whispered and walked over to the door, I opened the door to find Lucas standing there clearly upset.  
"Lucas, what are you doing here, and how did you know I lived here?" I inquired,  
"Something's happened, and Cory told me" Lucas replied, while I wasn't impressed with Cory in the slightest, I couldn't just send him away, so I let him in. I lead him to the couch in the living room where he sat down. I grabbed my drink, a book and pen from the pile on my table, walked over and sat down in the armchair also in the living room and placed my glass on the coffee table next to me.  
"Okay Lucas, tell me what happened" I insisted as I opened the book and clicked the pen ready to write, he looked at me for a moment gathering his thoughts.  
"Well, after our session with you, we found Riley and Maya gave them their bags and what not. But then there was this little incident with some other students but that isn't important." He began,  
"Okay then, what is important Lucas?"  
"Long story short, Farkle and I called Riley out on her being her. She wasn't seeing the other side of the argument, and it felt like she was trying to force for ideals and views onto us, and get us to agree with her so that we would all say that she was right. And like I said: Farkle and I called her out on it, thinking about our time with you and thought as good friends we should point it out too her, except we started arguing and she stormed off." Lucas carefully explained everything about him; his postures, tone, use of words were screaming how guilty he felt, how upset he was. I looked down at my notes, flicking through the pages of all the notes I had taken since our first session before returning to the latest page. I clicked the pen and placed it in the middle of the book before closing it, and resting it on the coffee table next to my glass. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my left hand. I took a deep breath and started blowing air from my mouth, making helicopter like noises as I thought about what Lucas had said.  
"So you basically called Riley out for being herself too much?"  
"Yeah but it was like, she, wasn't, ah never mind" Lucas tried to explain but was unable,  
"No, go on!" I insisted.  
"When she was talking, it was like she didn't believe what she was saying. Or was reading from a script of some sorts." Lucas continued, I lowered my head slightly, I reached for my book and put it in my lap before opening up to the page where my pen was. I picked up the pen and clicked it as I searched through previous pages, stopping at the one that read "Riley Matthews" at the top. I tapped the pen on the page a couple of times before looking up at Lucas.  
"Is there anything else that seemed, out of character for her?" I asked carefully choosing my words as what Lucas was describing started to make a fear for Riley I had a reality.  
"Umm." Lucas began as he searched his memory. "There was one thing" he stated,  
"Do go on" I said intrigued,  
"I asked her who she was, because I said that I didn't know who she was and where Riley had gone. She got emotional and apologised and whispered that she didn't know before storming off." Lucas explained, I sat back in my chair; I looked down at the page and circled three words 'the broken one' "I didn't entirely understand what she meant," Lucas continued.  
"What if I told you that, Maya wasn't the broken one of your group. Instead it was actually Riley?" I asked, Lucas chuckled but stopped when he realised that I was serious.  
"But Maya is Maya, look at her life and who she is."  
"Maya is a functioning teenage girl, who, while yes has had a crappy past, she has left it in the past and is moving on. Maya I would say is a normal teenage girl, her home life could be better and is what it is, besides that she is going through the same thing every teenager is going through at this age."  
"Okay, but how does that in anyway make Riley the broken one and not Maya?"  
"What's the secret of life?"  
"People change people?"  
"Yes, we are who we are because of the people around us. The closer the people the bigger the influence, Riley and Maya have been best friends since they were little. Riley has grown up with a best friend who is broken, damaged, a best friend who has cried on Riley's shoulder, Riley has had to be happy for two people, she fixes everything and everyone to make up for the fact that she can't fix her best friend. Riley is so full of faith and hope because Maya isn't, she sees the brightest, happiest aspects of everything because Maya doesn't. Their friendship has shaped Riley into who she is, she's done it all for Maya." I explained and Lucas sat back as everything became clear to him.  
"Riley submitted Maya's artwork for the art show in middle school, when Maya didn't believe in herself or her talents Riley never stopped believing in her. When she was bullied she didn't tell us because she didn't want to burden us, she believed that she had to fight her own battles. Riley stepped aside when she found out Maya liked me, because she knew it would make her happy." Lucas said the shock clear in his voice, I nodded.  
"Why was she bullied?"  
"She was bullied for being Riley."  
"And from that moment on the question has been resting in the back of her mind, who is she? And when she saw the rings on the table"  
"She realised that she didn't know who she was without Maya."  
"She had no identity. Riley is having an identity crisis, you said she sounded like she was reading off a script because it's the same script she has been using this whole time. It's just now, she's broken, it's like looking in the mirror and your face is blank."  
"I said those things to her, I'm her friend and I did this too her!" Lucas insisted as tears welled up in his eyes, and guilt overcame him.  
"No, it was I, my actions brought it all to the surface, and it was all too much for her."  
"Okay, what do we do to help her, to fix this, you talked about fixing us well how do we do it?" Lucas questioned anxiously, despite all that has happened between them, he cares deeply about Riley, if his tone or the very fact he was here now wasn't proof enough. It was his eyes and the tears that escaped them, they were hurting for her, I knew then and there this young man sitting in front of me was ready to tare the world apart to help her.  
"An identity crisis usually rides shot gun with depression" I began; the word struck another blow in Lucas.  
"But Riley is the…"  
"The happiest person on Earth?"  
"Yeah"  
"The saddest among us are usually the happiest, it's something they put on."  
"Okay, but the problem, helping her, how do we do it?"  
"Remember when I was talking about the whole top of the iceberg thing?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your little love triangle was the top; we are now much closer to the core. In terms of fixing it, there is no easy fix. Riley right now is in a very lost and vulnerable frame of mind, tomorrow I'll talk to her privately and see what I can do."  
"But what can I do?"  
"Try and be there for her, but don't try and force her to talk to you, when she's ready she'll talk. How's Farkle by the way?"  
"Feeling like crap."  
"I want you to know Lucas and to tell your friends this too, that Riley is going to try and isolate herself now and push everybody around her away, and she'll be trying to go in a hundred different directions at the same time. As her friends you'll have to be there for her without smothering her, and know that none of this was the fault of any of you okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Come here" I insisted gently putting the book and pen on the table and standing up. Lucas also stood up and I embraced him tightly. "Come on, I'll drive you home" I continued.

When I returned, I locked my front door and the first thing that caught my eye were the rings still on my dining table. I put my keys in a bowl on a shelf next to the front door; I walked back over to the coffee table and picked up my glass that still had some vodka in it. I gulped it down in one go and returned to the dining table, sat down at the head of the table and simply looked down at the rings.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Riley Matthews,

Chapter Four: I'm Riley Matthews, and I'm going to fix this.

In the two weeks that followed, Riley skipped every session. I wasn't mad or disappointed, how could I be? The Thursday of the third week came around and Riley was still a no show. Maya found out that Topanga had taken her home after Riley claimed to be sick and so I gave chase. I drove over to the Matthew's home and walked up to the door just as Topanga walked out scaring me.  
"Murray!" Topanga insisted,  
"Topanga!" I said gasping for breath as I stood on the verge of a heart attack.  
"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?" She inquired closing the door behind her.  
"Free period, here to see Riley" I said still catching my breath.  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"It's just, well, things aren't getting better"  
"I can see that"  
"Yes, of course you can. So I've decided to take a new approach and that is working with them individually, to lay the foundations for when I work with them as a group."  
"That's a smart idea,"  
"Well of course it is, I thought of it!"  
"Okay don't get too cocky, how are you handling with Mr. Arlen?"  
"Oh, just great, he came into the school the other day demanding my resignation saying that I should be arrested."  
"Yeah Cory told me, if you need us you clearly know where we live"  
"Of course thanks, so Riley?"  
"She's inside go ahead and good luck"  
"Thanks" I concluded before Topanga opened the door for me before walking off, I walked inside and up to the Matthew's apartment. I opened the door and I closed it behind me, Riley was in the kitchen pouring a glass of juice. "Riley" I said gently, she turned around and was caught off guard by my being there.  
"Murray, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised,  
"Well since you've been religiously skipping our group sessions, I thought that I should come to you."  
"I'm sorry, I've just been busy with other work and…"  
"It's okay Riley, you don't have to lie to me. I get it you don't want to face them"  
"I, I don't know why it's suddenly so hard" Riley insisted on the verge of tears, I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, she sat in the chair opposite me.  
"When you wake up in the morning, you don't have the energy or motivation to get up, the thought of the day ahead drains you even further. When you do eventually get up you look in the mirror and don't know who it is looking back at you, but you put on a smile and wear it all day. Even though deep down inside of you there is a cold darkness slowly eating away at and all you want to do is break down and cry." I stated looking at her straight in the eyes and watched as tears ran out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. She lowered her head and nodded a few times. "You can't face your friends because you can't face yourself. You skip out on group sessions because you know what we will be talking about." I continued,  
"I just feel so empty" Riley cried,  
"It's okay, but you have to let me help you"  
"Why, why do you want to help us, to help me?" She attacked throwing her head up and staring at me.  
"Because Riley, I'm being harassed by a father who's son killed himself because I failed him, I wasn't able to help him and he killed himself Riley, I wasn't able to be there and help him, I failed him. I'll be there for you and your friends, and I will help you all, and no matter what I won't fail you guys." I explained to her, the anger in her eyes vanished and she wiped away the tears.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered,  
"Don't be sorry, you've done nothing wrong." I assured her. "Now on Monday, I want you back in our sessions because the six of us are going to work together and get through this, they're your friends and they want to help just as much as I and they can help. You just got to let us." I continued, Riley nodded  
"Okay, I will" she insisted, I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out her friendship ring.  
"Start by taking back this ring, putting it on and remembering what you've got, who you've got. Start with remembering that you are Riley, next that you're part of Riley and Maya and you'll always will be." I said smiling at her but I could see she was deep in thought.

It was Monday and we all sat quietly waiting for Riley to arrive.  
"Murray, I thought you said you talked to her" Isaiah said,  
"I did, she said she'd be here today." I replied,  
"Well where is she?" Farkle called out throwing his arms out to either side of him.  
"Did you want me to go look for her Murray?" Lucas asked,  
"All of you split up and search different areas of the school, I'll wait here in case she arrives." I instructed and they jumped into action leaving the room in an orderly rush. I rested my head in my hands and slowly drifted off to sleep. When woke up, I rubbed my face with my hands and look up to see Farkle and Isadora sitting in chairs whispering to each other.  
"Murray you're awake, this is…" Farkle began  
"Isadora I know, we've met, I talked to her before our sessions started. I invited her to join but she felt this didn't include her." I interrupted drowsily, "Where are the others?" I asked,  
"Maya and Lucas found Riley, she was being harassed by those older student we had a run in with a couple of weeks ago. One of them apparently hit Riley because she deserved it. Cory took both Riley and Maya home, while Lucas' Mum came to pick him and Zay"  
"Why?"  
"Because Lucas' Dad had a heart attack this morning and didn't make it" Farkle rather coldly answered, I wiped my eyes with my left hand and sighed.  
"Things aren't okay are they Murray?" Isadora asked concerned, I looked up at them both,  
"No, it seems this is an incredibly rough time, but we will get through it and you will all be best of friends again I assure you."  
"How can you know that; Riley is depressed and is having an identity crisis, Lucas just lost his Dad; we barely talk to one another, how can you know that we will be best friends again?" Farkle asked, his voice full of emotion and tears on the verge of flooding from his eyes as he stared angrily at me. Isadora gripped his hand tightly,  
"Because Farkle, we're going to work together and get through this, all of this." I answered him calmly.

We didn't have another session that week; if I spoke the truth I would say that I was loosing hope. For the rest of the week I watched from afar as those who were still at school drifted further apart. Maya was lost without he best friend, Farkle and Isadora spent more time with each other alone and away from everyone, as for Riley she faded in with the crowd, depressed and searching for who she was. It was a Saturday night; I sat in the armchair with my book of notes and a pen reading through old notes on each of them, with a glass of vodka and ice on the small coffee table next to me. A knock at my caught my attention, I placed the book and pen on the larger coffee table in the middle of the living room before walking over to the door. When I opened it up I saw Lucas standing there with a plastic bag in his left hand.  
"Lucas!" I welcomed trying to sound warmly,  
"I heard what's been happening; may I come in? I brought snacks" Lucas replied, I stepped to the side and opened the door up further gesturing with my left hand for him to come in. As I closed the door Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down placing the plastic bag on the table where my book and pen rested. "Going over our notes are you?" he inquired, I walked over to the arm chair and sat down.  
"Yeah, looking for a new angle to start again from, so I can fix things." I explained,  
"Why not start with me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I just lost my Dad, I could really use someone to talk to, who'll listen, who can relate"  
"I can do that for you" I assured him; he smiled at me and waited a few seconds before he started talking. We lost track of time and talked for hours, Lucas fell asleep on my couch. I called his Mother and explained the situation to her,  
"Yes Mrs. Friar, it's okay for him to stay but if you want I can drive him home." I assured her  
"No, if it's alright with you, I don't have a problem, it is late. How is he?" she asked  
"He will be just fine, just needed to talk to someone"  
"Yeah, I guessed as much didn't do much of that or really anything in Texas, but I'm sure he got it all off his chest with you with you, he looks up to you"  
"I will let you go Mrs. Friar"  
"Okay, goodnight and thank you again Murray"  
"It's okay really." I hung up the phone and went into the second bedroom, getting a spare blanket and returning to Lucas, covering him with the blanket. I sat back down in the armchair going over the notes I took down, there wasn't a moment Lucas wasn't crying tonight and in truth I don't think he even realised that he was.

I was cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast the following morning when Lucas awoke. He walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes,  
"Morning sleeping beauty" I happily said,  
"Morning" he replied drowsily  
"There is some juice on the table, apple and orange. The egg and bacon will be ready soon."  
"Thanks," Lucas said walking over to the dining table, filling a glass with apple juice. Lucas sat down in a chair; I brought over a plate full of egg and bacon. I made an egg and bacon roll for myself from the buns and the butter that were also in the middle of the table.  
"Have you come to a decision yet?" I asked having just swallowed a mouth full of food.  
"It would be pretty bad timing to do so wouldn't you think?" Lucas asked taking a sip of his juice,  
"I don't see you all day everyday so I cannot help you make a decision, this is all up to you Lucas" I assured him,  
"Yeah I know, wasn't really my question but okay," Lucas acknowledged but gave me a funny look, "what? It looks like you have an idea" he insisted as I looked at him with a cheeky grin on my face.  
"You" I said evilly  
"Me?"  
"You"  
"Me?" Lucas looked at me suspiciously as I knew exactly what to do in order to help Riley.  
"You, Maya, Farkle, Isaiah hell even Isadora. Her friends, you guys are the key. Riley hasn't had her friends around to help her find out who she is"  
"Because of what has been going on"  
"We are who we are because of the people around us, except in Riley's case her friend's aren't around her because of what's been going on"  
"Then all we have to do is" Lucas started and I looked at him with a great big smile on my face and nodded.

The following day I sat up in my chair behind my desk eagerly waiting for their arrival like a dog waiting for its owner. Lucas was the first through the door our smiles met and we could tell how excited we both were, next was Maya, Farkle, and Isaiah who all took their seats. Finally Riley made a silent entrance sitting down in her seat. I calmed myself, hid my smile and stood up, walking to the front of my desk,  
"Well it feels like forever since we last were together like this" I began and smiled at everyone, Riley raised her hand above her. "Yes Riley?" I asked and she lowered her hand.  
"Would I be able to speak please Murray?" she inquired, her voice gentle and quiet,  
"Of course Riley, please go ahead." I insisted leaning on my desk.  
"We all know what's wrong, and we all know what's at stake here. It's us, we all know that when Lucas makes his choice someone is going to get hurt and it will be the end of us. I'm Riley Matthews, and I'm going to fix this!" Riley proclaimed, I gave her a concerned look as I watched her walk over to Maya who smiled up at her but quickly stopped realising it wasn't a time to smile. Riley put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her ring offering it too Maya, in shock Maya offered out her hand and Riley dropped it into it.  
"Riles…" Maya whispered stunned,  
"You're Maya Hart, you've grown up so much. So much so that you don't need a nobody like me anymore, I don't deserve to be your best friend Peaches." Riley paused for a moment as she became emotional, Maya looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I want you to find someone who is worth being your best friend and when you do give this to them and be happy" Riley instructed, she closed Maya's hand around the ring, Maya looked down and watched her do so. Riley gently guided Maya's hand up to her chest, Maya looked up again at Riley her tears now running down her cheeks.  
"Riles" Maya whispered,  
"Maybe even give it to him" Riley insisted looking over at Lucas who sat stunned to his chair, Maya also looked at him but only for a moment before returning her gaze upon Riley. Riley walked over to Lucas, he slowly turned his head following her and looked up at her as she came to a stop in front of him.  
"You couldn't decide, you couldn't choose, so I chose for you. And I choose to step aside, I choose her. You two balance one another out, and you fit perfectly together, you're a good guy Lucas and you wouldn't have been able to ever choose knowing what could happen, what was happening." Riley explained, the pain clear in her tone.  
"Riley…" Lucas softly said standing up and looking her in the eyes. With a few steps Riley backed away from him and into the middle of the room.  
"I need time, and space to get through what's going on, to work out, who I am. And to get over you, maybe see other people but I know most of all I want you guys to be happy, so I'm ending this problem we're having now and letting you all move on and be happy." Riley concluded she wiped away the few tears that broke through her defences. Lucas stepped forward and reached his right hand out for her,  
"Riley" Lucas repeated his tone more saddened than before, Riley turned around and walked away, over to her seat. She picked up her bag and walked out of the room, my jaw had dropped open from shock and the room was stunned into silence.  
"Well there goes our whole positive what we like about Riley intervention we had planned, none of us saw that coming" Isaiah pointed out trying to break the tension in the room. Lucas hurried over to me,  
"This is where you doing something isn't it, aren't you going to do something?" Lucas questioned, I slowly closed my jaw; still in disbelief and trying to process what just happened, I attempted to speak but only strange noises came out. Farkle stood up and ran out the door  
"Riley!" he called out once he had left the room, next Isaiah stood up and walked towards the door.  
"I'm going to follow him, cause y'all need to talk about what just happened." Isaiah insisted before giving chase after Farkle and Riley. I slowly made my way around my desk;  
"See this is why they need to legalise drinking for teachers at school, for moments exactly like this" I complained, then sitting down in my chair looking passed Lucas and at Maya. She sat there looking down at her hands; in one hand was Riley's ring while on her finger of her other hand was her friendship ring. Maya sat looking at them both with a look a pure horror, tears fell from her face down onto her hands. Lucas turned around and looked at her before hurrying over and crouching down in front of her.  
"Hey, Maya?" Lucas said trying to get her attention.  
"I just lost my best friend, I did this too her" Maya whispered in shock, Lucas grabbed hold of Maya's hands tightly, comforting her,  
"This isn't your fault, and don't worry we'll get her back, we'll fix this. Wont we Murray?" Lucas assured her looking over at me, I sighed and looked over at the other side of the room for a minute before looking back at them.  
"Riley said that she was going to fix this, and in a way she did. Riley put the happiness of her friends first and her own second, she did what she thought was best for her friends not for herself. She made the choice, so that Lucas wouldn't; she walked away so that her friends could be happy. Find some comfort in knowing that the old Riley is still in there and what we just saw was evidence of that." I explained, Maya jumped up and Lucas fell backwards,  
"How am I meant to find comfort in any of this?" Maya asked filling with anger,  
"Maya sometimes in the real world…" I began,  
"Screw your real world, she is my best friend, my sister!" Maya interrupted.  
"Well your sister just walked out of here, walked away from her friends and the boy she has strong feelings for, again for you. Your sister is lost with no clue of who she is, but despite that and how broken she has become, your sister continued to do what she's done for years. Put you and her friends before herself, no matter the cost or the pain it caused her. She's walked away from all of you not just so she can try and figure out who she is but so you all can be happy, this is her solution to this problem, one last sacrifice for the friends she loves and is letting go of. In the real world, you have too work with the hand you've been dealt, this is our hand and we will work with it, so I will say it again: find some comfort in knowing that." I argued trying to remain as calm as possible despite Maya's hostile attitude and tone. Lucas stood up and approached Maya,  
"Maya, Murray isn't the enemy here, and he's right" Lucas gently said to her,  
"It's good you felt comfortable to let your emotions out on me Maya, I encourage you all to do it, that's part of the job. Maya you have to remember that we are working in a very delicate area; one I didn't think we'd reach for months, but you've all made astounding progress. Riley's made a decision and we've got to work with it, I've got to work with it, and I will, so you keep that ring and hold onto it tightly because you will be giving it back to her I assure you." I said Maya with a smile on my face. Maya and Lucas picked up their bags before picking up Farkle and Isaiah's and carrying them out of the room after the bell rang a short time later. I rested my elbows on my desk and buried my face into my hands. "I'm not going to fail them, I'm not going to fail them" I repeated several times over quietly trying my best to stay calm and not cry, "it doesn't matter how hard it is or how much work there is, I'm not going to fail them!" I assured myself.


	5. Chapter 5: There is no Triangle

Chapter Five: There is no Triangle.

After collecting my thoughts, I went to Cory's classroom and after I sat him down, I brought him up-to-date with everything that had happened; I hadn't done so in a while and thought there was no better time. He obviously, as it was expected, didn't take it well, but after a nice long chat and a lot of explaining on my part, I was able to calm him down and keep him out of it. I couldn't have him stepping in and trying to help only to do more harm than good. After my chat with Cory I returned to my classroom where I decided to make some changes; I decided that along with group sessions; I would now see each of them individually. I found it easier to work one and one, which made me wonder why I hadn't been doing it from the beginning? The following Monday, I sat in my classroom; in my chair, with Riley seated on a chair in front of my desk.  
"You made a big decision the other day, right here in this room" I reminded her,  
"The right decision" Riley stated,  
"By whose standards?"  
"By mine, my friends can be happy now"  
"Oh yes, I'm sure they are."  
"If you going to try and convince me to go back on my decision…"  
"Oh no, I'm just trying to figure out why you made it."  
"Like I said: it was the right decision, they can be happy now"  
"You've basically pulled the pin from the grenade, thrown them the pin and done a runner with the grenade."  
"Yes,"  
"So that they can be happy?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, but what about your happiness? At the moment you're struggling with depression and trying to figure out who you are. In your position you should be surrounded by your friends, not walking away from them."  
"I'm not happy Murray that's the point. They weren't happy, and if Lucas ever made a decision someone would have been hurt, that would have been the end of us. This way they get to stay together and be happy, while I walk away with the damage and hurt from the choice made, but it's okay because I'm already as damaged as I can be." Riley explained justifying her reasoning behind her decision, I looked down at my notes for a moment and gathered my thoughts,  
"And what if you didn't run far enough?" I asked looked up from my notes,  
"What do you mean?" Riley asked, giving me a confused look.  
"The grenade, what if you didn't run far enough with it?"  
"But I did, I've seen them around school since I made the decision, they're happy and smiling. Lucas and Maya are dating from the looks of it, they're all hanging out and things seemed to have gone back to normal."  
"You and I both know how easy it is to wear a smile Riley, they aren't happy because one of their best friends is going through one of the toughest and lowest parts of her life thus far and they don't know what to do, they want to help her but she won't let them. As for Lucas and Maya just because they hold hands doesn't mean that they're happily together. You and he held hands once, were the pair of you happy?"  
"No we weren't, but I wouldn't know, I don't talk to them anymore."  
"Which raises a good question, will you go back to them when you're through all of this?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Why not?"  
"Because when we, when I figure who the new me is, it might be too late, I might not fit in with them anymore."  
"Fair enough, but you said 'the new me' okay, so, I just want to focus on that part for now. Because now that sometime has passed since we discovered this was going on, we've had time to think. And I think the reason why you're having this identity crisis isn't necessarily due to, not knowing who you are, or were, but perhaps because part of the purpose of being the old you wasn't there anymore. What I mean is that: you were who you were because of and for Maya, and now that she has become everything you were being for her, it has taken away the purpose of you, which has led you to not know who you are, do you understand?"  
"Yeah, but again I'm not changing my mind"  
"No, no, no, no. Okay I'm, I'm focusing on your identity, what I'm trying to do is lessen the level of the crisis. Because what I think, well you kind of proved this too me the other day, when you made that decision, and walked away from your friends, and what you showed me was that perhaps part of the old Riley is part of you still, and will be apart of the new Riley. Not for or because of Maya but, because that is who you are at your core and it will be part of who you are always. The part of you, that I'm referring too, is, is the part that always wants to help your friends, and others, but that is willing to do what's best for your friends and their happiness, no matter the cost to yourself and your own happiness. Then again, seeing them happy made you happy, am I wrong?" I continued and as I finished I tilted my head to the right a little while Riley lowered hers,  
"No, you're not" she depressingly whispered.  
"Now look, I don't want to upset you or cause you further distress, and I don't know if I've said this to you before or not, but it's dangerous when someone doesn't know who they are. So what I want to do is to give you some sort of identity, or part of an identity to hold onto, no matter how big or small it may be. I want to use this as a base or, foundation for us to work from and build upon as we work together to help you construct and find your new self and identity. Now do you understand what I'm trying to get at? I know that I've said a lot, but it's so that we are both on the same page."  
"Yeah, I understand." Riley insisted just as the bell rang,  
"Okay well we will end it there for today, but before you go because I'm aware that you are currently struggling with depression I have to ask you, if since the last time we've talked have you had any suicidal thoughts, or thought about doing harm to yourself?" I asked, my tone gentle and cautious.  
"No" Riley said sternly, though I could still see the sadness in her eyes. She stood up, and picked up her bag. We said farewell to one another before she quietly walked out of the classroom. I looked down at my notes, tapping my pen on the edge of the page,  
"Well, I guess I can say that small progress has been made today, which is good." I whispered. I sat in silence waiting, and after roughly ten minutes Isaiah, Farkle walked into the classroom followed by Lucas and Maya who were holding hands. They went to their seats and sat down after greetings me as they passed my desk.  
"How are things with Riley going Murray?" Farkle asked,  
"Progress is slow, but progress is progress nonetheless." I answered; out of the corner of my eye I could see Maya's unsatisfied expression. "Something the matter Maya?" I inquired looking over at her,  
"It's been a week, a week and all you can say is that progress is slow!" Maya said clearly upset.  
"It's delicate work Maya…"  
"I don't care, I want my best friend back and slow progress isn't helping"  
"I don't understand why you're all of a sudden so angry" I stated Lucas chuckled. Maya turned and gave him an evil glare, "is something funny Lucas?" I asked intrigued,  
"I'm sorry Murray, it's just Maya's new found anger is funny" Lucas explained.  
"New found anger?" I asked,  
"Here we go again" Isaiah insisted rolling his eyes.  
"New anger, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maya asked angrily,  
"You know exactly what I mean!" Lucas stated slightly raising his tone. I raised my hand,  
"Murray doesn't know, could someone tell Murray please?" I fearfully asked,  
"Maya is conflicted because this crisis with Riley has brought herself and Josh closer together" Lucas summed up,  
"Josh has nothing to do with this, like I said I just want my best friend back,!" Maya argued, while I sat up in my chair intrigued by the name, I had heard it before but forgotten its connection so I quickly searched my notes a few pages back mouthing the name.  
"Nope, I can't find it" I whispered, I looked up from my notes, "I'm sorry the name rings a bell but who is he again?" I asked,  
"Josh, Riley's uncle, he's three years older than us. He's probably talked to Maya more in the past week than I have." Lucas answered before he and Maya erupted into an argument,  
"You're just jealous!" Maya accused,  
"Jealous of Josh?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Why would I be jealous of him, he's only interested in being friends with you, remember, three years?" Lucas argued, while something caught my attention, so much so that their argument quickly drowned out. I looked down at my book of notes and again started flicking back through the pages.

I remember the 'Where's Wally' books as a kid, and how frustrated you'd get as you searched for him. The main cause of your frustration wasn't necessarily that you couldn't find him; it was that you knew that he was right in front of your face and you couldn't see it, couldn't figure out where exactly he was. I had that frustration with me all day after that group session, the answer, something so important was right in front of me and I couldn't see it. It was driving me insane. I parked my car and was walking to the front door of my building; I arrived at the stairs leading up to the door with my keys in my hand and found Farkle and Isaiah both sitting on the stairs. They jumped up at the sight of me,  
"Murray!" They both said excited to see me.  
"Guys, what's going on?" I asked suspiciously  
"Well today during our session you had that same look on your face, and it's been there all day." Farkle began,  
"We knew you must've figured out, or were onto something and we wanted to come help if we could." Isaiah continued. I looked at them for a minute,  
"Come on!" I instructed walking passed them and up to the door. The three of us walked up stairs to my apartment;  
"I can see why you're so fit Murray, walking up and down those stairs a few times a day would have that affect on people" Isaiah insisted as I unlocked my door and opened it. I closed the door behind us and headed straight for the spare bedroom.  
"Are you coming?" I asked turning around and looking at them both before entering the room, they were both checking out my apartment, but they quickly reacted and jogged to catch up with me. They walked into the room and were stunned into silence, slowly walking to the middle of the room and looking around at all the pieces of paper covering the walls.  
"Murray what is all of this?" Farkle asked in amazement,  
"Yeah, you haven't snapped and gone insane have you?" Isaiah followed up,  
"No Zay I haven't gone insane. What you're looking at are all my notes on this case. After Riley's decision last week I decided that I needed to look at this in greater depth, I needed to have the information to cover every thought, theory, and angle, every possibility. So I took all the notes in my book and I rewrote them but also expanded upon them, then stuck them all to the walls under categories. Facing the back wall now if you please, you will find on our left we have the pair of you, on the back wall; we have Riley in the middle accompanied by Lucas and Maya either side of her, while over on the right wall we have notes on everyone else, ranging from Charlie Gardener to Missy, I forget her last name." I explained; Farkle looked down at a coffer table next to a chair, on the coffer table was an empty glass next to five photos, each of a different student. Farkle only recognised one of the students, he didn't know his name but he had seen him around school. It was the student who committed suicide back when they had just started the group sessions.  
"Now, are you positively sure that you haven't lost it Murray, cause we could understand; you work hard and we're a handful." Isaiah insisted,  
"I'm positive, and I'm positive I just solved a major part of the problem" I replied,  
"How so?" Farkle asked looking back at me,  
"Remember back in Middle School when Maya pretended to be Riley?"  
"Oh wow" Farkle immediately said,  
"What happened? I wasn't there" Isaiah reminded,  
"Maya pretended to be Riley, people said that she played a good Riley, no one seemed to have noticed or missed Maya. I said something about being the best person they could be, Maya said that Riley was the best person she could be." Farkle explained, and it took a few moments but Isaiah caught up to both Farkle and I. "She wanted to be like Riley." Farkle continued.  
"Riley lost her identity when the purpose of her old self was gone, but what if she had actually fulfilled it?" I asked,  
"While I understand what you're getting at I still don't see how it all connects, and how it's solved a major…" Farkle began,  
"There is no triangle, there never was" I interrupted, his eyes opened widely as the final connections were made. "Call Maya, tell her if she wants to help her best friend to come over immediately!" I instructed, Farkle pulled out his phone and quickly left the room.  
"Should I call Lucas?" Isaiah asked looking for direction, I turned to him and looked him in the eyes.  
"Was calling Lucas mentioned?" I asked,  
"No" Isaiah answered,  
"So no you won't be calling Lucas as he isn't needed at the moment." I continued,  
"Okay then, I'll just head out there with Farkle and yeah" Isaiah insisted before leaving the room. I also went to leave the room but stopped next to the coffee table, I looked down at the photos of the five students.  
"With all that I am, I won't fail them" I reminded myself before continuing on my way.

I took a gulp of vodka straight from the bottle in the liquor cabinet as Farkle and Maya walked into my apartment, closing the door behind them. I put the lid back on, placed the bottle of the shelf and closed the cabinet trying to hide the burning sensation going down my throat.  
"Maya, welcome!" I warmly greeted her, while still suffering from the vodka.  
"Murray nice place" Maya insisted,  
"Thank you for saying that, you seem to be the only one who's noticed." I insisted, "Please sit," I continued, gesturing the dining table where Farkle and Isaiah had already sat down at. Maya walked over and sat at the head of the table, her suspicion clear as day. I walked around to the opposite end of the table and sat down.  
"So how can I help Riley?" Maya asked,  
"Answer all my questions truthfully," I answered,  
"Okay?" she said.  
"You like Josh don't you Maya?"  
"What does this have to do…"  
"Answer honestly Maya,"  
"Yes"  
"You didn't really like Lucas did you Maya, you liked the idea of him?"  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
"You've liked Josh for a while, but he wasn't really interested in you, the whole three years thing correct?"  
"Yes,"  
"Now in Middle School is it correct to say that part of you wanted to be like Riley?"  
"I've always wanted to be like Riley in all honesty"  
"So much so that you even liked the same boy?" I asked and Maya sat in silence as she thought it through carefully. "In my notes when I asked yourself, Lucas and Riley about your feelings you were the only one who struggled to answer."  
"I, I…"  
"You, you Maya, I think heard all that Riley had too say about Lucas, you saw how happy he made her and wanting to be like her you started liking the idea of him without actually getting to know him. You weren't able to connect with him on a level two people should if they're to go anywhere. You even told me that your first date with Lucas was spent mostly in silence until you poured your drink on him."  
"I thought about it"  
"About what?"  
"My feelings, I thought they were genuine"  
"You were all experiencing them for the first time Maya" I insisted, though she was looking down at the table, I could look at her and see the doubt, but even more so, the guilt. "There was never a triangle, was there Maya?" I asked softly, she looked up me with tears in her eyes, she gently shook her head,  
"No" she whispered ever so faintly, "so I tell him to go to Riley, I get Riley but loose both Lucas and Josh?" Maya asked a little louder.  
"No, Lucas goes to Riley and he brings her back to us. Together we help her, you get your best friend back, your group back, and as for Josh don't do anything because by the time Riley is fixed, you two will have gotten to know one another quiet well, and you'll have connected with one another. He'll realise it and then, well you'll have to wait and see. Because its only when two people have connected with one another do their feelings towards each other trump things like three years apart." I explained giving her a warm smile to try and lift her spirits.  
"And what if this is messed up like our previous attempt, you all remember, the whole what we like about Riley intervention we planned?" Isaiah asked, I slowly turned my head in his direction, in a haunting, terrifying manner.  
"Why do you not process what you're about to say before you say?" I asked through my teeth, Isaiah now in fear of me was slow to respond,  
"Yeah, bad timing I do agree Murray Sir, I will keep my mouth shut because nothing is going to go wrong, from this point out its all going to be alright." Isaiah insisted sliding down his chair in an attempt to retreat and hide,  
"Don't worry. It will be" Maya insisted, Farkle, Isaiah and I all looked down at her, the tears had been wiped away and there was a determined, fearsome look in her eyes. "We are going to get Riley back, fix her, fix everything. We're going to get things to the way they're supposed to be." Maya paused for a moment; she pulled a necklace out from under her t-shirt revealing what had been hanging over her heart. Two friendship rings, "and when they are, I'm going to give my best friend her ring back and together we will put them back on and never take them off, no matter what!" Maya proclaimed. It was then I saw it, I saw the hope, and belief, I saw all that Riley had installed in Maya. I wasn't the only one, Farkle had a single tear run out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek, and he stood up, walking over to Maya, the two tightly and warmly embraced.  
"Okay, let me get in on this" Isaiah brightly smiling insisted, getting up out of his seat and jogging over to join them. How could I ever think I'd fail them, when they would never fail each other? A lesson of life, many people will come and go in your life trust me. Some of them good, some of them bad, and some in the middle and sometimes those rare few people come into your life that no matter what happens they will always be there. It's those people you want to hang onto, because they're going to change your life for the better. There is no love triangle, actually there isn't a triangle at all; no, but there is a circle, a circle of friends who for a short time have been broken and separated but here, now, in this moment the circle is coming back together. It's healing, and it's already so very beautiful. I won't waste time trying to imagine what it will look like once it's all back together again, because that is a wonder, a rarity only fit for the eyes. And I can't wait to see it.

You know what…

I'm glad I got to meet these kids.


	6. Chapter 6: We can't run Forever

Chapter Six: We can't run Forever.

I sat at my desk eating my lunch in peaceful bliss, a nice refreshing cheese, lettuce, and mayo sandwich. I took another bite and put the sandwich back into the container as I enjoy the current mouthful, I chewed slowly savouring every piece as I stared at the back wall of my classroom, my eyes occasionally scanning the room for interruptions. I opened up the bottom draw of my desk to the right of me and pulled out a bottle of water, I took the lid off and washed down the remains of the sandwich in my mouth. Closing the draw I then put the lid back on the bottle and rested it on my desk, I looked up slightly,  
"Okay, it's too quiet! Don't tease me just lay it on me. What's happened, has Maya suddenly fallen in love with Lucas and not broken up with him, has Riley pull the pin of another grenade and thrown the pin at us, or perhaps thrown the grenade? Come on just let it loose will you!" I called out, suddenly Lucas appeared in the doorway of my classroom,  
"Murray!" he called out,  
"And there it is, I knew it!" I called out again pointing at Lucas.  
"What?" Lucas asked in confusion.  
"Never mind, pull up and chair and tell me what happened," I instructed him, he obeyed my instructions swiftly.  
"Maya broke up with me, told me to go to Riley yet every time Riley see's me she turns and runs the other way and so I can't talk to her." Lucas explained, I took a moment to process what he said before sighing.  
"I'm not going to legitimise that stupid excuse by repeating it," I said but paused putting the lid back on the container covering my sandwich, before moving it to the side and putting my book of notes down in front of me opening it up. I quickly scanned a page worth of notes, "here it is, you told me that the reason you liked Riley was because she liked you for who you were, you said that too often would girls show an interest in because you're good looking. But you're going to let a stupid excuse like that stop you from being with someone who likes you for not what you look like, or what you have, but for who, you are. Let me tell you something, when I was your age I went to a party with friends, now my friends dispersed to hook up with chicks and all of that, but that wasn't my thing. I instead stood there bored out of my mind, until I saw a girl in the same boat as I. I went over to talk to her, after explaining that I wasn't trying to hit on her or anything we chatted. About her boyfriend who was at work, how she didn't want to be there. We talked about relationships and I told her how I wished a girl would like me enough to want to date me. She told me that she didn't think it would happen, because I wasn't eye candy, she went on to say that girls nowadays when they see their boyfriends want to be happy with what they see, and she doesn't think a girl would be happy when they see me. I let that stupid girl ruin everything; I threw my feelings, my desire for a relationship, everything out the window and lost all interest in it. Because of it I missed an opportunity to be happy, but it allowed me to be there for my friends, to help them, listen to them and give them advice. I saw the relationships blossom and others die, I've seen relationships that were and shouldn't have been; one's that are and could've been. One of the most important things I learnt when it came to relationships was: when you're asking someone out, you're not only asking them to be with you, you are asking them if you can make them happy, if they think that they can make you happy and most of all if you can be happy together? Because you're telling them not only do you have feelings for them, but also you've asked yourself those questions and answered yes. Now I could go through my notes and read out how you and Riley both feel about one another, but you already know, and I think you've figured it out, that it's Riley, that it's always been Riley. Hell mate, I saw it back in my apartment when you realised what Riley was going through, you gave me a look and I knew that you'd tare this world apart to help, to make her happy, to see her smile again, you shouldn't let that stupid ass excuse keep you from her," I explained, Lucas sat in silence absorbing it all in.  
"But, how do I get her to talk to me then?" He asked, having finally looked me in the eyes,  
"I don't know, but perhaps if someone were to have a weekly timetable that would show when his next appointment with her would be, and if you were able to get a quick look at it you would know and be able to confront her there, because if that person simply told you they could be breaking some sort of code of ethics. As for me, I just need to pop out for a few minutes, stick around if you want to keep chatting when I get back, if not, I won't be insulted." I stated as I slowly slipped my timetable out from the back of my book leaving it on my desk before jumping up from my chair and dashing out of the room, turning left and heading around the corner where I stopped, leaned back on the wall and waited. I won't lie, I couldn't hide my smile, I was so happy and excited _'Why the hell should I?"_ I thought, I heard Lucas walk out of my room and in the opposite direction. I turned the corner a little to confirm he was gone before returning to my chair and continued to eat my lunch.

I wasn't completely honest with Lucas; I had removed one session time of Riley's from my timetable. Todays, Riley sat in front of me on a chair waiting for me to begin.  
"You didn't run far enough," I informed her, as I looked down at my notes,  
"What?" she inquired,  
"With the grenade, you didn't run far enough" I stated, my tone lacking any interest.  
"What do you mean?" Riley asked, I looked up form my notes and at her.  
"That's right, you don't talk to them anymore, well then you should know that Maya broke up with Lucas" I informed her. Riley tried her best to hide her shock but was unable to do so entirely.  
"But, but I walked away." She insisted,  
"But we haven't walked away from you" Lucas insisted as he led the group's march into the classroom surprising Riley and I.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked,  
"I had Zay watch the room, I thought you'd have something up your sleeve" Lucas explained  
"Zay!" I growled,  
"Could you really say no to that face?" Isaiah insisted pointing at Lucas' face.  
"What are you all doing here?" Riley softly asked as she stood up from her seat,  
"We're here to help you Riles" Maya answered,  
"You're one of our best friends, it isn't okay that you're going through this alone" Lucas continued,  
"I thought you and Maya broke up?" Riley asked,  
"We did, but it was more mutual" Lucas answered  
"We decided that it was best if he and I stayed friends because our feelings were for others." Maya continued. Riley went to say something but stopped as her eyes looked passed everyone and towards the door. Everyone turned around, while I still seated in my chair slightly turned my head to see what she was looking at. In the door way stood a shell of a man, Mr. Arlen, his eyes were glassy red and his evil glare was focused on me. I slowly stood up from my seat,  
"Students, go to Cory" I instructed, Mr. Arlen remained in the doorway blocking their escape,  
"No" he mumbled putting his hand underneath his coat and pulling out a handgun, holding it close to his person he aimed it in my direction, the kids quickly backed up while I remained behind me desk. "No one is leaving" Mr. Arlen insisted,  
"Mr. Arlen you want me, not the kids, let them go, please" I begged him,  
"Why should they get to go? They're probably some of the kids that gave my son a hard time" Mr. Arlen insisted turning the gun on them, fearful for their lives they huddled together, tears welling up in their eyes. I ran around my desk and stood in front of them putting my arms up out to the sides  
"I will not let you harm my students!" I proclaimed, while I could feel the anger and determination, I could also feel the tears streaming down my face. "I failed your son, I wasn't able to help him. And I failed him on that assignment pushing him over the edge I pushed him. I wish I knew what your son was going through so that I could have helped him, but I couldn't. Your son was a kind, caring young boy who wouldn't wish harm unto anyone, don't disgrace his memory by harming these innocent students" I pleaded with him, keeping myself calm and under control as best I could. He thought for a few moments and then stepped to the side opening up a clear line of escape;  
"Go" he grunted, gesturing for them to leave. I turned around  
"Go now, get to Cory!" I commanded them struggling immensely to stay strong in front of them, Lucas put up the most resistance against my commands,  
"I'm not leaving you behind!" he argued, I hugged him tightly and pushed him back,  
"Take care of them Lucas and get to Cory!" I commanded again  
"But…"  
"Go!" I shouted through my teeth, Lucas finally obeyed and acted as a buffer between them and Mr. Arlen as they passed him, one by one they broke from their huddle and burst into a sprint out the door, first Farkle, Isadora, Maya, Riley, Isaiah and finally Lucas who gave one last look back before he was out of sight. I calmed myself again, taking a single deep breath in and out. As they ran down the hallway towards Cory's room three gunshots rang out, and just before reaching their destination screams sounded throughout the school. They burst into Cory's room; Cory was with Jonathan Turner, and George Feeny, the three of them seemed to have been catching up, but now panicked and caught off guard. Once the kids were in the room the three of them pushed them up against the side wall of the classroom telling them to sit down.  
"What the hell is going on?" Jonathan asked,  
"It's Mr. Arlen, he confronted Murray in his classroom, he had a gun, Murray convinced him to let us go" Riley cried, Lucas had frozen for a moment as he knelt on the ground. He came to and went to jump up, but Cory threw him to the ground,  
"Stay down Lucas!" Cory ordered him,  
"But I have to get to Murray!" Lucas struggled as tears gushed from his eyes, but Cory pinned him down on the floor.  
"Lucas, stay here with your friends, okay, stay here!" Cory ordered before getting up and running out of the room  
"Matthews!" Jonathan cried out as quietly as possible.  
"Jonathan go get him, I'll stay with the kids!" George Feeny insisted,  
"Okay George, but lock the door behind me!" Jonathan planned before giving chase.

I was sitting up against the wall underneath the blackboard behind my desk, I didn't want to look at the damage, so I kept my gaze fixed upon my book of notes that was opened on my desk.  
"Murray!" I heard Cory whisper before suddenly appearing next to me taking off his blazer, rolling it up and pushing it against the left side of my stomach which was numb.  
"Matthews!" I heard another voice whispered, Jonathan appeared behind Cory, "oh God!" he insisted,  
"His' left arm Tuner!" Cory insisted, Jonathan looked at my left arm then down at his shirt, he un-tucked it and tore the bottom off, I felt him tie it around my upper left bicep I believe trying to cut off blood flow.  
"Cory" I mumbled,  
"Yeah Murray?" Cory quickly replied,  
"Are they okay, the kids, did they get to you?" I stuttered,  
"Yeah, they're safe don't worry, you'll see them soon trust me" Cory assured me, Jonathan stood up and disappeared from my sight.  
"We can't run forever"  
"Well I'm sure you can, I mean you're a pretty fit guy Murray!"  
"Ha-ha you know what I mean, from our failures and the consequences. I thought if helped the Kids I could make up for my failures somehow."  
"Hey, they still need you Murray. Don't think you can get away that easily, who do you think is going to take your place, me? I'll probably do more harm than good"  
"Ha-ha yeah you're right" I agreed coughing a little as I did, which sent a throbbing pain through my entire body. "Promise me you'll continue to take care of them Cory?" I requested,  
"Of course I will"  
"And no matter what happens between Lucas and Riley, promise me you'll be there for him, he needs someone, he isn't as strong as he lets on"  
"Hey stop talking like this, he has you" Cory assured me but when I looked in his eyes I could see that he was struggling to contain himself, a few tears ran from his eyes.  
"I always wanted to go home, one last time"  
"You will go back, hey how about we make it a group trip, get all the kids and go down for a holiday, what do you say?"  
"And let you turn surviving Australia into a life lesson, I think I'll spare the kids that ha-ha"  
"Okay, no life lesson, just a holiday" Cory agreed but his words slurred and I felt myself become suddenly incredibly tired.  
"My bag, in the bottom draw of my desk, inside my bag I bought a gift for the kids, I was going to give it to them when everything was fixed, give it to them for me please?" I requested faintly,  
"Of course" Cory assured me. My head fell back against the wall and my eyes closed. "Murray?" Cory called out; Jonathan ran over,  
"Check his pulse!" Jonathan instructed Cory quickly obeyed.  
"I've can feel it," Cory confirmed,  
"He's probably going into shock" were the last words I heard before everything went dark.

They were all waiting in the hospital waiting room, Jonathan and Cory still stained with my blood, and the kids were seated quietly with their parents who had come to support them. Lucas' Mother had to get back to work but Cory assured her that he'd take care of him. Katie and Shawn sat next to and comforted Maya. Every minute or so Shawn would look up at Cory to check on him. Cory sat next to Riley with his arm around her, holding her close. Farkle and Isadora sat with Farkle's parents, Isaiah sat on the ground leaning up against the wall, as for Lucas he was closet to the door also leaning against the wall, waiting for the doctors to come out. The kids all stared vaguely at the ground trying to process what had happened. Mr. Feeny came into with drinks and nibbles for everyone. Cory looked over at Lucas and remembered what I had asked of him, he went to get up but Riley stopped him,  
"I'll go" Riley assured him, Cory nodded and sat down, Riley stood up and quietly walked over to him.  
"You okay?" Riley asked as she stood next to him, Lucas only realised she was there because she had said something,  
"Hey Riley, how are you?" Lucas asked after clearing his throat, Riley shook her head,  
"How are you Lucas?" She asked,  
"I, I don't know" Lucas said trying to remain as strong as possible, Riley could see him struggling and put her arms around him, Lucas put his arm around her and the two warmly held one another.  
"It's okay Lucas, I'm here" Riley comforted him, Lucas rested his head on top of hers, his bottom lip trembled as he tried to hold back his tears. Meanwhile Cory looked down at my bag that rested next to his right leg and remembered the present.  
"Kids, could you all come here for a minute please?" Cory requested, quietly and slowly they all walked over to him, Cory lifted up my bag and rested it on his lap,  
"That's Murray's bag" Isaiah pointed out,  
"Yeah, he said he bought you all a present he was going to give you when everything was fixed but asked me if I could give it to you" Cory explained, he moved the single strap to the side and unbuttoned the cover opening up the bag, Cory looked around for a moment before pulling out a small box. Everyone looked at the box suspiciously, Cory took the lid off the box to reveal four rings inside, they looked at them strangely for a moment until Maya pulled out her necklace and the two friendship rings attached to it.  
"They're friendship rings" Maya pointed out, Cory noticed a note inside attached to the inside of the lid and pulled it out, opening it up once it did.  
"Hey guys, we did it, we fixed your friendship. To mark the occasion I thought it was unfair that only Riley and Maya had a ring, so I thought I would get the rest of you one. It's been a long road and you've all made me so proud with your progress and dedication to one another. So when you put these rings on I want you to make a promise as a group to always no matter what stay together and fix whatever happens. I won't be around forever to help you guys, so it will be up to you, I know you all will be able to do it, now I don't really know how to end this because I'm probably there in the room with you. If I say goodbye you all might think I'm leaving and it will be awkward because I'm not. Okay I'm ending it here we…" Cory read out, bringing tears to everyone's eyes. Cory handed out the rings while Riley walked up to Maya and the two locked eyes and smiled at one another. Maya too the rings off of her necklace and handed one too Riley, at the same time they all put the rings on and the six of them smiled at one another. Their moment didn't last long as the doctors emerged through the doors; Cory got up and rushed over to meet them, while Jonathan and Mr. Feeny held the kids back.  
"Scans show that there is severe bruising around his skull and brain which indicates he hit his head hard when he fell" a Doctor explained just loud enough for others to hear, but he lowered his voice after that. Cory talked to the doctors for a few more minutes before they walked back through the doors. Cory returned to the group, he wasn't giving away any emotion for the Kid's sake,  
"They'll let the Kids go through and see him" Cory explained as a nurse waited at the door for them. The nurse led them to my room and gave them some privacy. They stood in silence, not entirely sure what to do or say,  
"Hey Murray, you know I'd be fine if you had snapped and were insane, just as long as you woke up and stayed with us" Isaiah insisted,  
"Seeing you became a highlight of the day Murray," Farkle complimented,  
"I fondly enjoyed our debates as you tried to convince me to join the group sessions, I hope we can continue them Murray" Isadora revealed,  
"As teachers go, you're pretty fantastic just like Cory, but please don't tell him I said that, well you can if you want you just have too stay with us" Maya bargained.  
"You saw through me so easily it scared me, but you've never given up on me or us no matter how difficult it was. You'd ask after every session if I had suicidal thoughts, or thought about harming myself and I always said no, but I never told you why. It was because of them, and you, I saw how much you'd beaten yourself up because of what you called your failures, I heard my parents talk about how much Mr. Arlen harassed you and the school behind the scenes. I never had them or wanted to hurt myself because I couldn't imagine what it'd do to you and those around me. You're part of our family Murray, and we don't want to loose you, so please come back to us" Riley cried, Lucas put his arm around her to comfort her. They stood there for a few more minutes in silence, waiting for Lucas to say something but he didn't. A quiet look amongst the group and they decided to give Lucas sometime alone knowing that he was being strong for them as they cried. Farkle, Isadora, Maya and Isaiah left the room quietly, Riley turned and hugged Lucas properly, caught off guard by it, Lucas took a few seconds to recover and put both of his arms around her. Once Riley had left the room and closed the door behind her Lucas pulled up a chair and sat down.  
"Please don't die Murray," Lucas began and already his defences broke "I felt close to you, and I need you, we need you, and you need us. So please don't go, it's your turn to tell us a story or two, and they better be good otherwise that's unfair. I moved here to New York with my Mum, I felt bad for forcing her away from her friends and family, I didn't think things would work out for us here but they have. I didn't think I would ever make the friends I'd have today, and I count you as one of those friends Murray, I…" Lucas paused for a moment and wiped away the tears and tried to calm himself down "Do you hear me God? You've already taken my Father, so please, please don't take him, we still need his help, there is still so much he needs to teach us and help us with. We still need to grow up and show him what we become, what he helped us become. Please Murray keep going with us." Lucas cried, after a few more minutes he stood up, and again wiped the tears away trying to cover up that he had been crying. He walked out of the room to find Cory standing there, Lucas froze and they stared at one another. Cory hugged Lucas tightly,  
"I'm here for you Lucas, it's okay, you don't have to be strong in front of me" Cory comforted him, Lucas put his arms around Cory and hugged him back before breaking down into tears on Cory's shoulder. "There you go, let it out, its okay Lucas, I'm right here." Cory assured him.


	7. Chapter 7: Safety

Chapter Seven: Safety.

It was about nine at night when Cory and Riley arrived home. They were the last to leave the hospital, after Lucas who went home with Isaiah. Auggie was in bed asleep; Topanga was sitting at the dinner table when Cory and Riley walked through the door, closing it behind themselves and resting the three bags they had with them down on the floor next to the door. Topanga hurried over to them, hugging them both tightly.  
"I think I'm just going to go to bed" Riley insisted emotionlessly as Topanga stood back,  
"Okay, sweetheart, goodnight." Topanga said,  
"Goodnight Riley," Cory followed, Riley walked off to her room. "Josh gone?" Cory asked,  
"Yeah, he said that he would come over tomorrow to check in on us," Topanga answered, Cory nodded before looking down at his hands that trembled, noticing that there was still bits of dried blood on them. Tears welling up in his eyes blurred his vision, as he could feel the cold, dry blood that stained his clothing. Seeing this Topanga quickly hugged him again, Cory put his arms around her and quietly cried on her shoulder. Topanga gently rubbed his back, "it's okay Cory, I'm here, it's okay" She comforted him now on the verge of crying herself. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Topanga insisted, walking him to the bathroom. An hour later Cory was seated in his chair at the dinner table staring down vaguely at the turkey sandwich on a plate in front of him. His mobile phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket, checked to see who was calling and read 'Shawn'. Cory cleared his throat and answered,  
"Hey Shawn, what's up?" Cory began, happily.  
"Hey Cory, well I'm calling for two reasons, firstly, how are you?" Shawn inquired  
"Yeah, I'm doing fine"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure Shawn"  
"You wouldn't be lying to me would you Cory?"  
"No, I'm fine"  
"Do you need me to come over?"  
"No, I don't need you to come over, just stay there and take care of Katie and Maya."  
"Katie,"  
"Huh?"  
"Its just Katie, that was the second reason I was calling. Maya just left and she's heading your way." Shawn explained Cory sat in silence for a moment.  
"I know,"  
"You know, how? She left like five minutes ago."  
"No, I knew she'd come over eventually; I'm surprised it wasn't sooner."  
"Do you want me to come get her?"  
"No, it's fine, she'll be the first, she always is,"  
"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Cory, remember if you need me, call me"  
"I will Shawn, don't worry, goodnight"  
"Goodnight" Shawn concluded and the pair of them hung up at the same time.

Riley sat up in her bed looking out into the darkness of her room; a touch of light came in through the bay window but for the most part, there was darkness. It reminded her of the feeling she had inside of her for so long, it was as if it had consumed her and was now blackening her world. A gentle knock on the window caught her attention, when she looked over she saw Maya outside signalling her to open the window. Riley got out of her and walked over to the window, she wasn't in her pjs as she couldn't be bothered to change, and it was Maya so she wouldn't have cared anyway. Riley opened the window and let Maya in, the pair sat in the bay window and smiled at one another, already the room seemed brighter.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Riley inquired,  
"Couldn't be alone" Maya replied,  
"I know the feeling," Riley stated,  
"I know, I thought we could both use the company" Maya insisted, she put her arm around Riley and the two sat shoulder to shoulder next to one another.  
"Peaches"  
"Yeah Riles?"  
"Do you think he was afraid?"  
"I'm not sure Riles, he jumped in front of us so quickly, how could someone do that if they're afraid?'  
"I don't know,"  
"Was your father afraid when he ran out of the classroom?"  
"I don't…" Riley began but was interrupted as she noticed Isaiah and Lucas coming towards her window, Maya meanwhile looked behind Riley to see Farkle and Isadora approaching from the other direction. They both got up and opened the windows before walking into the middle of Riley's bedroom. Their friends climbed in through the windows,  
"What are you all doing here?" Riley whispered once they were all inside,  
"Farkle called me and explained that Isadora and he were unable to sleep, just as Zay and I, then we both agreed that Maya's probably here already" Lucas explained,  
"I thought it was probably best if we were all together, I don't really know why it just felt like the right idea." Farkle continued right before the door handle turned and the door slowly opened,  
"Because you feel safe together." Cory insisted as he walked into the room with a pile of pillows and blankets. "I thought these might come in handy if you're able to get some sleep." Cory continued placing the pile down next to the door, the Kids stood in silence just listening and watching him. "Goodnight" Cory concluded,  
"Do you have anything for us Matthews?" Maya asked just as he was about to walk out of the room. Cory turned around and looked at them all,  
"Well," he began before taking a short moment to finalise his thoughts. "Today you've all learnt a lesson, experienced something that every parent dreads, and hopes their child never experiences. The most important thing to remember after what's happened and whatever will happen; is that there are people out there for you. Your parents, me, but more importantly each other; you all share this experience and so you will all be there for one another. That's, why Farkle it felt like the right idea; to be here, with these people in this room now, with your closet friends, this is where you felt safest." Cory expressed,  
"Dad, were you afraid when you ran out of the room?" Riley asked Cory looked at her,  
"Goodnight, all of you," Cory concluded before walking out of the room and closing the door behind himself. Riley and Maya sat in the bay window; Farkle and Isadora were sitting on the edge of Riley's bed while Isaiah sat on a chair and Lucas on the ground up against the wall. There was nothing but silence and it bothered no one, not even Isaiah; everyone simply sat and enjoyed each other's company.  
"This reminds me of our first session with Murray" Lucas stated,  
"It's scary to think how different things were back then" Maya insisted,  
"To think how different we were," Farkle added,  
"You know, I think that we're pretty lucky" Isaiah said,  
"Why's that Zay?" Riley asked,  
"Because we got people like your Dad and Murray in our lives, teaching us how they teach us, helping us how they help us." Isaiah answered,  
"I disagree" Isadora stated,  
"Why's that?" Isaiah inquired,  
"I don't think that we are pretty lucky, I think we're incredibly lucky to have people like them," Isadora continued,  
"I wish someone had recorded everything they've taught us, everything they're going to teach us so that when we grow up and have children of our own, we can make sure their taught by the best." Riley said, and their conversation continued, they reminisced about memories from Middle School, while all trying to forgot about the passed day's events, hoping to help each other get some sleep. Slowly though, they were able to fall asleep, Maya and Isadora shared Riley's bed as they were the first to fall asleep, Farkle fell asleep next to the bed below Isadora, Isaiah and Lucas drifted off to sleep on the floor, while Riley laid down in the bay window, resting her weary head on a pillow and looking around the room at her friends. She turned her gaze upon Lucas, she smiled at him warmly, he moved around where he laid and Riley quickly readjusted herself so she was lying on her back looking at up at the roof. Moments later Lucas crawled up and squeezed himself into the small space in front of the bay window, putting the pillow up against the opposite side from where Riley's head was to rest up against and wrapping himself in the blanket.  
"Hey" Lucas whispered with a smile,  
"Hi" Riley replied smiling at him as well  
"Can't sleep?" Lucas asked,  
"Nope"  
"Me neither"  
"I want to, but I'm just not tired enough…"  
"To go straight to sleep?"  
"Yeah"  
"Same, it's like I lay down and my mind just won't stop and let me sleep."  
"I feel like Mr. Arlen is going to burst through the door at any moment" Riley said, the fear evident in her voice. Lucas looked her in the eyes and gently interlocked their fingers, he held her hand tightly and she his'.  
"Don't worry Riley, I'm here" Lucas assured her. The pair of them had been distant for so long that they had forgotten this feeling, the comfort the other brought them, the feeling of safety they felt around one another. They had missed this feeling more than they realised, but they didn't need words to express that, just their smiles that spoke louder than any words could in this moment. And in the darkest hour of the night, Riley and Lucas finally felt safe enough to peacefully drift off to sleep, their hands still tightly holding onto one another.

That morning, Lucas woke up to find that everyone else was still asleep and that he and Riley were still holding hands, he looked at her and smiled. Lucas heard someone turn the door handle and quickly let go of Riley's hand fearing that Cory was about to walk in. To his relief Farkle poked his head around the door looking around the room, when he saw that Lucas was awake he smiled  
"Morning" Farkle mouthed,  
"Morning" Lucas mouthed back  
"Cory sent me in to see if anyone was awake, breakfast is ready"  
"What?"  
"Come out here" Farkle mouthed and gesturing for Lucas to come. Lucas ever so quietly stood up and walked out of the room. After closing the door behind him he followed Farkle out to the kitchen where Cory and Topanga were having just finished making breakfast for everyone.  
"Good morning Lucas" Topanga said  
"Good morning" Lucas replied, "sorry for sneaking into Riley's room last night and stuff" Lucas apologised,  
"It's okay Lucas, you don't have to apologise we understand" Topanga assured him,  
"Are you sure we're okay with it?" Cory asked as he walked up to Lucas and stared him directly in the eyes. "It's him!" Cory hissed squinting,  
"It's me!" Lucas hissed back also squinting,  
"Of course we are Cory" Topanga answered smiling at them as she drank her coffee. Cory and Lucas smiled at each other,  
"Okay then, you better get some breakfast before I change my mind Lucas" Cory insisted,  
"We won't be changing out mind Cory!" Topanga insisted,  
"You better get some breakfast Lucas because I won't be changing my mind" Cory repeated.  
"Yes Sir!" Lucas replied, Cory walked over to Topanga and grabbed his coffee while Lucas picked up a plate and put some scrambled eggs and bacon on it. He sat down next to Farkle and poured himself a cup of juice. Auggie came walking out of the wall way all dressed and ready for school.  
"Okay I'm ready now" he stated,  
"Good, Cory you ready to go?" Topanga inquired,  
"Yeah!" Cory replied finishing his coffee.  
"Boys we have to drop Auggie off at school, then Cory and I have some things to do. Could you please pass that onto Riley for us?" Topanga requested,  
"Of course Mrs. Matthews!" Farkle acknowledged. Auggie by this point was already waiting for them at the front door,  
"Come on I'm going to be late!" He claimed,  
"Okay, okay, jeez when did you become so pushy?" Topanga mumbled as she grabbed her bag, once they left Lucas and Farkle continued to eat their breakfast.  
"You and Riley seemed close this morning" Farkle pointed out, Lucas was drinking his juice and coughed before quickly putting the glass on the table, coughing some more before wiping his mouth.  
"Huh?" Lucas responded,  
"Did I stutter? I said that you and Riley seemed close this morning," Farkle repeated

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lucas claimed,  
"Really…" Farkle insisted,  
"Okay so what, we were holding hands" Lucas insisted, Farkle went to say something but the front door opened and Josh walked in, Farkle and Lucas turned around in their chairs,  
"Good morning fam…" he paused looking at Farkle and Lucas, "you aren't my family" Josh stated,  
"No, well Lucas might be one day" Farkle insisted,  
"What?" Josh asked screwing up his face, Lucas pushed Farkle off of his chair and onto the floor.  
"Ignore him, Cory and Topanga took Auggie to school and then had to go do some stuff." Lucas explained, Josh closed the front door and placed his bag on the ground next to the lounge.  
"Fair enough, I heard they closed the school for a couple of days, how are you guys doing?" Josh asked,  
"Well now I'm in a little bit of pain, but besides that could be better I guess" Farkle replied getting back up onto his chair.  
"Yeah, we're alright, none of us could really be alone so we ended up crashing here" Lucas explained,  
"Uh" Josh said walking over to the kitchen, he picked up a piece of bacon and started eating it. "Also Lucas, I'm sorry to hear you and Maya broke up, I hope I'm not to blame" Josh insisted leaning against the bench, Lucas and Farkle had just turned around and looked at him.  
"Thanks, Don't worry about it, Maya and I both agreed we were better friends." Lucas replied,  
"That's good to hear, so you asked out my niece yet?" Josh asked and Lucas was stunned into silence.  
"No but they were holding while they slept last night!" Farkle quickly said before Lucas could stop him by pushing him off the seat. Despite that Lucas still went through with it pushing Farkle off his seat and onto the ground.  
"Farkle!" Lucas grunted,  
"What?" Farkle replied,  
"So you were holding hands" Josh insisted, Lucas fearful turned his attention back to Josh who was now seated across from him.  
"Maybe" Lucas whispered,  
"Well good on you two, taking it slow and steady I like it, too often people our age rush into relationships and screw them up" Josh said and surprisingly Lucas was comforted by his words. Farkle got back onto his seat. "But since she is my niece and I her Uncle, I would say if you hurt her, I'll hurt you, but thinking about it I wouldn't get to you before Maya, and she'll probably kill you. So I'll just remind you of that fact" Josh explained, Lucas nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah, that sounds just about right" Lucas agreed and the three of them laughed.  
"Uncle Josh!" Riley called out as she walked into the kitchen,  
"Riley!" Josh replied getting up and the pair hugged, Isaiah, Isadora and Maya all walked in after Riley, Farkle got up and immediately walked over to Isadora to greet her. "Breakfast has been cook, I slaved away all morning" Josh joked as he and Riley pulled away from one another.  
"Really funny Josh, where are my parents?" Riley inquired,  
"Taken Auggie to school and then to go do some stuff" Farkle answered, Riley and Isaiah grabbed a plate each, got themselves some food and sat down at the table. By which point Lucas had picked up his and Farkle's empty plates and put them in the sink, Josh and Maya saw one another and immediately hugged. Riley sitting in her usual spot watched the hug and slightly tilted her head to the side,  
"Since when do you two hug, and since when do hugs go for so long?" Riley openly wondered, Josh immediately backed off from Maya patting her shoulders  
"You better get some breakfast before it goes cold" Josh nervously insisted before walking out of the kitchen and to the lounge. Maya grabbed a plate and followed Isadora in getting food and sitting down at the dinner table in her usual spot next to Riley who had turned to face her.  
"Did I miss something?" Riley asked suspiciously, Maya nervously poured herself a glass of juice and sat quietly eating her food. Riley turned around and looked at Josh,  
"Uncle Josh?" Riley asked slowly and still suspiciously,  
"I hear you held hands with Lucas last night" Josh nervously stated, everyone looked at Riley excitedly except for Lucas and Farkle who were caught off guard by Josh's statement. Riley spun back around in her seat and looked at Lucas,  
"You told him?" she shouted in shock,  
"It was Farkle!" Lucas cried out, Farkle turned to Josh.  
"Look at what you've done!" Farkle insisted,  
"I'm sorry, she was too focused on me and I panicked!" Josh explained apologetically,  
"How does Farkle know?" Riley asked,  
"I woke up first and saw you two holding hands" Farkle answered,  
"Okay that's fair" Riley shrugged returning to her breakfast, while Maya still sat next to her in shock holding a piece of bacon about to put it in her mouth. Maya started eating her food realising if she didn't press the holding hands with Lucas thing Riley wouldn't ask about her and Josh.

When breakfast was done, Lucas and the others headed home to shower and get changed. Meanwhile Josh and Riley were cleaning the kitchen,  
"So what's going on between you and Maya?" Riley asked while she washed the dishes,  
"Why don't you ask her? She's your best friend" Josh insisted as he dried and put the dishes away.  
"Oh I will ask her, I just want to hear your answer and compare the two"  
"Well okay, tell me about holding hands with Lucas"  
"No,"  
"Then I'm not talking to you about Maya"  
"Ha, so there is something going on?"  
"I didn't say that"  
"You didn't deny it either"  
"I'm not saying anything else"  
"Well then we seemed to have reached an impasse."  
"I agree, so I'll change the topic, how are you?"  
"Things aren't great right now, how are you?"  
"I'm good thanks," Josh answered but paused for a moment as Riley washed the last pan, placed it in the rack and pulled the plug in the sink to drain it. She proceeded to pick up a tea towel and help Josh dry the dishes. "How are you Riley? And I don't just mean with everything that happened yesterday, I mean with you know, with you" Josh continued clearly concerned for her.  
"I'm going good I guess," Riley answered after giving herself some time to think it over. "All things considered, I'm doing better then what I was before. Murray and I have made progress" She continued, Josh slightly nodded.  
"So you're getting through it?"  
"Yeah"  
"I don't want to sound selfish but, I feel guilty that I wasn't around more to help you, that I'm not around more to help you"  
"No, Josh, please don't be!"  
"But I am Riley, I know that I'm your Uncle and all, but our difference in age isn't all that big. It feels like yesterday my friends and I were going through this, I feel guilty because I haven't been here to help you through it" Josh insisted as they put the last of the dishes away and put the tea towels on the bench after drying their hands. Riley could see just how bad Josh felt about this and hugged him,  
"But you're here now Josh and that's what is important" Riley assured him, Josh hugged her back.  
"So now tell me, what's going on with you and Lucas?" Josh asked pulling away from the hug and sitting down at the dinner table. Riley walked around the table and sat in her spot opposite Josh.  
"No" Riley firmly said,  
"I'll tell your Father" Josh threatened,  
"You know I don't know what's going on really," Riley began immediately after hearing the threat.  
"Go on" Josh insisted smiling cheekily at her in his moment of victory.  
"I don't know; we've been distant for a while now. Yesterday we comforted each other in the hospital, but last night was different" Riley explained, Josh raised an eyebrow and looked questionably at her.  
"What do you mean it was different, different how, you just held hands with him right?" Josh questioned,  
"Yeah we just held hands, but it was the first time in a long time we actually connected, he made me feel safe again"  
"That's good to hear, and the pair of you sound like you both have strong feelings for one another, true feelings which is important. And I don't have a bad word to say about him, hell I like him, he seems like a good guy"  
"I'm sure you like him even more now that he and Maya broke up"  
"Don't you get cheeky now!"  
"Oh come on, I shared with you, now it's your turn!"  
"Okay, what do you want me to say Riley?"  
"The truth"  
"Well we started talking after I was brought up to date about what was going on with you. When I heard what you had done, I was concerned about Maya, about the both of you. So her and I started talking, I got to see another side of her and I got to actually know her."  
"So you like her?"  
"I don't know" Josh said sitting back in his chair,  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"It's a difficult situation Riley; I know she likes me a lot. I don't want to take advantage of that, I don't want to say I like her in the moment and it turns out I don't. So I don't know if I like her, but when I do know, I'll tell you and more importantly I will tell her. I just don't want to hurt her, not after all she's been through especially after recent events, and also I know if I did hurt her I'd probably kill me, well actually you might not kill me because I'm your Uncle but you'd leave me on the verge of death. That would be an ass kicking I would never live down."  
"You aren't wrong, but it's okay I know you won't hurt her and I know that you'll do what's right." Riley kindly insisted,  
"Yeah," Josh agreed smiling at her, "So niece do you need a hand packing up those pillows and blankets and putting them back in the closet?" Josh continued,  
"What do you mean, do I need a hand? I thought you were going to do it"  
"No, I only helped with the kitchen because I was trying to be nice. I'm not a slave"  
"Well then yes, I'd appreciate some help if you wouldn't mind?"  
"Well I'd be happy to help"  
"Thank you!" Riley insisted, they dramatically stand up, push their chairs in and walk to Riley's room. While there Josh proceeds to tease Riley about her and Lucas' moment, jumping between both of their places attempting to mimic them and over dramatising it. He even improvises it to where he acts out them both confessing their love for one another, Riley struggles not to laugh the entire time at how badly acted and over the top Josh was making the situation. Riley attempted to act out Josh and Maya talking but didn't have a lot of information to go off. Thus she kept jumping between the two simply repeating "Blah, blah blah, blah" in her best impressions of them both, Josh looked at her plainly and clearly not entertained by her performance. Josh stepped forward and started giving her tips on her acting, talking about improvising and going off script while accidentally giving away more information about his and Maya's conversation while re-enacting it. Riley was overjoyed by his mistake and pounced into action. Josh was no longer able to keep himself from laughter as Riley followed in his footsteps and overacted his and Maya's conversations. They carried the blankets and pillows to the closet and stored them away, they walked out into the lounge joking around and pretending to be Cory finding out that Riley and Lucas held hands. They both collapsed onto the lounge laughing, smiling and filled with joy, neither of them could remember the last time they spent together like this but neither of them admitted it.  
"So I'm just curious, how would you feel if I liked Maya, and if we possibly dated?" Josh nervously asked,  
"I'd be happy for you both, I know you'd both be with great people and were happy. I'd approve of it!" Riley assured him.  
"Thanks Riley, and I approve of Lucas"  
"But I don't need your approval"  
"Yes you do, I'm your Uncle and you will need all the approval you can get to back you up when you tell your Dad."  
"Oh, so I need to go get Uncle Eric's approval?"  
"No, no he approves of it, I'm sure so let's just leave him to his Senator…ing" Josh insisted and they both started laughing happily again.

Comment from the Author:  
"Hey guys, thanks so much for all the kind reviews and messages. I'm so touched by your love and support for this story. I have to apologise though for not updating at my usual rate and for any decrease in my editing standards. I have been working on a novel for the last 4 years and recently got a call back from an agent. She has greatly increased my work load in relation to that project as I'm required to cut at least a third of the book to be taken seriously by the industry as a new comer. So sadly I've had to push writing this fan-fiction to late night hours. I will try my best to keep up the quality and updates. Please feel free to continue reviewing and giving me feedback I love hearing what you all have too say, and the same goes for PMs. Thanks again for the support you all have for this story and myself.

Kind regards

Brayden L."


	8. Chapter 8: Good things Happen

Chapter Eight: Good things Happen

It was about lunchtime when Riley pulled a container of sandwiches out of the fridge, she took the lid off and placed the container in the middle of the table,  
"Lunch is ready!" Riley announced, Josh's head sprouted up from the lounge before he stood up and walked over to the table. He again sat across from Riley and the two of them picked out a sandwich each and started eating. Maya suddenly emerged from the hallway,  
"Riley you weren't in your room" Maya insisted,  
"Sandwich?" Riley asked smiling at her  
"Sure!" Maya replied walking over and sitting down next to her, she picked up a sandwich and started eating it.  
"Maya" Josh welcomed  
"Uncle Boing" Maya replied smiling at him, Josh chuckled.  
"So Josh told me about you two" Riley insisted, immediately Josh dropped his sandwich as a cold shiver ran down his spine he went to say something but only strange noises came out. Maya with a guilty looked at Josh then slowly turned her head and looked at Riley,  
"Bay window, bay window right now!" Maya insisted before they put their sandwiches down and ran off to Riley's room. Josh started to cry,  
"Why niece, why?" He whispered, a short while later Lucas walked through the front door and closed it before noticing an emotional Josh sitting at the dinner table eating a sandwich.  
"A crying Uncle Josh eating a sandwich at the dinner table, okay" Lucas whispered before continuing on his way. He walked over to the table and noticed the two unattended sandwiches on plates across from Josh,  
"Huh, bay window?" Lucas asked,  
"Bay window" Josh cried, Lucas sat down next to Josh and grabbed a sandwich,  
"You're not really crying are you?" Lucas inquired,  
"Oh no, I was just hoping they would hear me a feel bad!" Josh insisted cheering up almost immediately, "so what are you doing back here so soon?" Josh inquired.  
"What's much happening at my place, Mum has work again tonight so she was about to go to sleep, but it was the way she looked at me. Like I was…"  
"Like you were wounded?"  
"Yeah"  
"I know the feeling, and the look"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, it's the look of fear parents give you when they almost loose you. They just want to wrap you in bubble wrap, box you up and keep you safe, fearing that if they don't, if they look away even for a second you'll break and be gone."  
"Your parents nearly lost you?"  
"Oh yeah, I was born prematurely and had a respiratory infection, nearly died. I would catch them looking at me like that from time to time, but during Middle School my parents and I got into a fight, you see, there was an excursion I really wanted to go on, my parents said no. I called up Cory asked him to come pick me up because I didn't want to be there anymore. He came, picked me up and took me out for ice cream. I told him about our fight, about the excursion, how I felt like they didn't love me and just wanted to keep me locked in the house. When I was done, Cory told me the truth about my birth, how close they all came to loosing me. I understood right way why they were so protective of me, and I started to notice that look, they care about you, but when they look at you that way. In that moment they remember how close they came to loosing you, or they remember how they can't help you forgot what happened to you."  
"Wow,"  
"Yeah" Josh said just before Riley and Maya walked back into the kitchen,  
"Lucas!" Riley said,  
"Hey Riley, Maya" Lucas replied,  
"Huckleberry" Maya said as she and Riley sat down in their seats returning to their lunch. Josh and Lucas both grabbed another sandwich each and started eating them. Shawn and Katie suddenly burst into the Matthew's home overjoyed,  
"Matthews we're getting married!" Shawn proclaimed loudly.

Shawn and Katie's wedding was the turning point for the group. A week later they found out that Murray unexpectedly woke up, while he wanted to firstly see Cory and Topanga, when the time came to go visit him they were all excited. Murray sat up in his hospital bed, he was pale, he had lost his charisma, his smile; they barely recognized him upon entering his room.  
"Hey guys" Murray welcome slowly and panting, his Australian accent a welcoming reminder to them that this indeed was Murray. They all greeted him warmly and stood beside his bed. "You're all looking well" Murray insisted,  
"So are you" Maya assured him, he slowly shook his head,  
"Nah mate, I look like crap, but I've looked worse, schoolies will do that to you" Murray insisted.  
"How are you feeling?" Riley asked,  
"I've felt better" Murray answered. He looked down at the end of his bed where Isaiah stood, "So Zay, how's the whole talking, humor, visibility issue going?" Murray inquired,  
"Oh well you know, I've learnt to keep my mouth shut a little bit more. But I don't care if I'm not visible to everyone anymore, only that I'm visible to those who matter to me" Isaiah explained smiling at his friends, Murray smiled at him,  
"Well done," he said, looking next at Farkle and Isadora. "Well Farkle, Smackle?" Murray continued,  
"We aren't just smart, we are so much more. That is evident by the friends we have surrounding us." Farkle insisted,  
"To the world we might be geniuses, but to our friends and to ourselves, we are simply Farkle and Smackle. We don't know everything but one day we may, and one day we may take over the world." Isadora explained  
"But only if our friends are there to keep us on track" Farkle concluded,  
"With the friends you have, and at the rate you're going, you'll both be the smartest rulers of the world in no time" Murray assured them. He looked onto Maya,  
"I'm okay, and I've grown up. The past is out of my control and behind me, there is no point lingering there letting it hold me back. So I'm moving on, I'm hopeful now, knowing that I can do and become whatever I want as long as I work hard believe in myself. Keep my friends close." Maya explained happily,  
"And Josh, how are things with him?"  
"Good, we're connecting just as you said."  
"He seems like a smart boy, he'll see the best of you and he won't want to let you go" Murray assured her. He looked at Riley who smiled down at him, "You know what? I think that's the first time I've seen you truly smile, tell me why" Murray stated,  
"Because I'm finding who I am. In truth I haven't discovered who I am entirely but I'm well on my way. With recent events they've made me see what's truly important, given back the best part of me, my friends, they've always been the best part of me. So far I like the new me and I can't wait to find the rest."  
"Finding your true self isn't something that you can do in a few days, weeks or months. It takes years, it's a journey you begin and sometimes you get lost along the way, but sometimes getting lost means that you're so close to being found, or finding what it is you're looking for." Murray explained and finally looked at Lucas who stood closet to him,  
"I'm in control, of me, my demons and my anger. They don't control me and my friends help me control them, so I don't fear about moving again because I know I won't let my anger take over again. This is my home, this is where I want to be, and we'll protect each other from all that life has to throw at us as we go out and meet the world."  
"And have you and Riley made it official yet?"  
"What? No, we are taking it slow"  
"Oh slow my ass, you've been taking it slow since she fell into your lap on the subway. We all know it's her; it's always been her. Love doesn't need a story, a chapter or a page, it doesn't need a sentence, and it doesn't always need three words. Sometimes all it needs is one, and my notes are littered with 'Hey' and 'Hi' and the smiles I'm sure you give one another should be evidence enough of how strongly you feel about one another. Now for God's sake put us out of our misery and make it official will you!" Murray commanded, Lucas opened his mouth and went to say something. "I swear Lucas if the next words out of your mouth are an excuse I will get up from this bed and kick your ass, and in my state it will make for a great story someday." Murray insisted still panting, Lucas and Riley turned and faced one another,  
"Riley, would you want to be my girlfriend?" Lucas nervously asked, she smiled warmly at him.  
"Yes" she insisted, Lucas smiled at her before the two tightly hugged their friends cheered while Murray looked up and mouthed _'thank God'_ then looked at them and smiled.  
"Now listen you lot. You've all grown up so much since the first time I met you. And we've been through so much, our darkest hours they bring us together. You're all closer and stronger friends compared to when we first met, and I'm proud of you all, you are all unique and beautiful individuals. Together you shine brighter than any star in the night sky. Since I can see the rings on all of your fingers, I know that you'll never let that light fade, we're all stories in the end and one day we will have to tell them, make it a story that you'll be proud of, one that will make you smile and happy. But you can't do that in here, so go on out there and continue writing, and when I'm ready to get out of here and rejoin be there waiting for me okay?" Murray requested, they all smiled at him and agreed "also have an extra piece of wedding cake for me, now get going" Murray instructed, they each took turns hugging him before walking out of the room. They walked into the waiting room where Cory Topanga, Shawn and Katie were all waiting, Lucas and Riley walked up to Cory who glared at them.  
"Dad" Riley innocently said,  
"Mr. Matthews," Lucas warmly greeted,  
"Save it the both of you, Murray warned me what he was going to do" Cory revealed,  
"You don't have a problem do you?" Riley asked,  
"I'm your father of course I'm going to have a problem with it, but are you both happy, and is it real this time?" Cory replied both Riley and Lucas nodded their heads.  
"Then I cannot have such a big problem with it, I can be happy, I mean despite it still being him; he isn't that bad of a guy." Cory insisted,  
"Did everybody just hear that, I think Mr. Matthews just complimented me, was that a compliment, it was a compliment wasn't it?" Lucas joked,  
"I've changed my mind, I don't like it!" Cory stated, Topanga stood up and hugged Riley and Lucas, "Topanga!" Cory hissed,  
"What? I'm happy for the both of them" Topanga insisted.

All attention went to the wedding. Shawn had secretly been planning the wedding for a while now meaning there wasn't much to really plan as he had taken care of it all. Time seemed to have flown by and the Wedding day arrived. Shawn and Katie stood at the alter and said their vows to one another, she in a flowered white dress, he in a black tuxedo, with a black bowtie and white undershirt. It was a small simple ceremony just how they both wanted it. All the Matthews were there, Mr. Feeny, Jonathan Turner and his wife, Jack Shawn's brother, Stewart and his wife, Maya and her friends, and a few friends and family from Katie's side. Moving on from the beauty and emotions of the wedding, they moved to the reception and just in time as it starting raining heavily outside. The speeches were short and quick just how Shawn wanted them, he didn't want things to get too sentimental and bogged down. After all they were all hear to celebrate, after the cutting of the cake a slow dance was called out, it was then Cory received a sudden phone call. Riley watched as he had a quick word with Shawn "go!" he mouthed, Cory ran over to his Dad, Riley's Grandfather having a quick talk with him. Within moments both Cory and his father were hurrying out of the room. Riley's focus was broken when Lucas sat down next to her,  
"Coke, they didn't have grape juice, or any juice," Lucas explained.  
"Thanks" Riley replied taking the glass and sipping from it while watching Shawn and Katie slowly dancing.  
"He did a pretty good job" Lucas complimented,  
"Yeah, I can't believe he's been planning this whole day behind her back" Riley agreed. Josh walked up to Maya who was seated at her table watching the dance,  
"Hey you," Josh said,  
"Hey," Maya replied.  
"You just going to sit there or would you like too dance with me?" Josh asked,  
"Do I really have a choice?"  
"No not really!"  
"That doesn't seem fair,"  
"Well I'd be checking something off my bucket list"  
"Oh really, and what would that be?"  
"Dance with a gorgeous girl at her Mother's wedding" Josh insisted, Maya smiled and blushed, "come on" Josh insisted offering out his hand. Maya happily took his hand and by his side walked over to the dance floor. Shawn and Katie both smiled at them, Josh brought Maya in close and together they started to slow dance. Meanwhile Cory arrived at the hospital and hurried through the corridors heading for Murray, he found Murray laying there in his hospital bed looking no better then the last time he saw him.  
"Hey mate" Murray panted as Cory walked into the room, closing the door behind him and sitting down in the chair next to his bed.  
"Hey Murray" Cory whispered,  
"I'm sorry I dragged you away from the wedding" Murray apologized,  
"Don't worry about it, Shawn said you should come for a drink" Cory insisted, Murray coughed a little.  
"I'll have to take a rain check on that"  
"I never knew Aussies could pass on a free drink"  
"Ha-ha, that's a stereotype there is much more to us than drinking" Murray assured him. At the wedding more people had joined in and were slow dancing.  
"That's it, come on" Lucas insisted jumping to his feet and offering his hand out to Riley,  
"Huh, what?" Riley stuttered,  
"We are dancing let's go" Lucas again said, Riley smiled and took his hand, they walked over to the dance floor and joined in,  
"You remember in Middle School when we danced like this?" Riley asked and Lucas chuckled.  
"Yeah, how great we were and how everyone was copying us," Lucas remembered and Riley also chuckled  
"It's scary to think about how much we've grown up."  
"Well then, let's not think about it" Lucas insisted, Riley rested her head on his chest. Meanwhile Josh and Maya were still dancing and couldn't take their eyes off of one another, Josh smiled at her.  
"What?" Maya whispered,  
"I'm just trying to remember why I kept pushing you away for so long" Josh wondered,  
"Three years Maya, rah, rah, rah" Maya said attempting to mimic him, Josh chuckled  
"I don't sound like that Uncle Boing" Josh stated trying to mimic Maya.  
"Oh please that was terrible!" Maya insisted trying not to laugh,  
"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" Josh insisted,  
"How?"  
"Go out with me?" Josh asked, Maya's eyes opened wide as she blushed,  
"What?"  
"Well I like you a lot, and I don't want to miss my opportunity"  
"You, you like me?"  
"How couldn't I?"  
"So when you say go out with you, do you mean like on a date or boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"Eh both, I mean boyfriend and girlfriend would be the eventual conclusion of going out on dates. I'm ready and willing to start where ever you are."  
"Why?"  
"Like I said, I like you, I don't want to miss my opportunity. I don't want to wait and have some other guy come in and steal you from me because I was too slow, so?"  
"Yes"  
"Yes?"  
"I'll be your girlfriend"  
"Awesome!" Josh stated and they both smiled at one another, "If you want, this could be our first date" Josh continued,  
"And" Maya whispered  
"And?" Josh asked, Maya grabbed his tie and pulled him in close kissing him on the lips. A warm tender feeling, something she had wanted to do for so long now and in his moment she did, and she finally understood just how right Murray was, it was never Lucas, she never had this feeling or desire to do this with Lucas; for him it was always Riley, but for her it was always Josh. Good things were happening. Maya and Josh gently pulled away from one another and stared into each other's eyes before smiling and returning to the dance.

In the hospital Cory sat comforting Murray who was coughing.  
"You alright?" Cory asked, Murray nodded as he caught his breath.  
"I'm sorry for pushing Riley and Lucas together" Murray whispered,  
"Don't be, it was bound to happen we all knew it" Cory assured him,  
"I wish I had allowed myself to love, have children"  
"You still have plenty of time for that Murray"  
"Nah mate," Murray insisted but paused for a moment and closed his eyes, "can you hear it?" Murray asked,  
"Hear what?" Cory inquired,  
"The music they're dancing too, it's so peaceful"  
"Yeah I can hear it"  
"I can see them, dancing together like flowers in the breeze. They're happy"  
"They are, because of you Murray" Cory insisted and Murray smiled warmly. He opened his eyes and looked at Cory offering up his hand, Cory took it immediately. Murray was trembling,  
"I'm going to die Cory" Murray whispered,  
"Hey don't say that,"  
"Our lives have become so busy, we are always running when we should be walking, blinding ourselves when we should be seeing. We disconnect ourselves from others, denying ourselves true happiness so that we can work harder in our jobs. We have become so dysfunctional that we've forgotten what is important, I had forgotten, for so long I had, but helping Riley and her friends, getting to know them I've remembered so much, and in my final moments I've found peace because there is no point regretting. I can't change my past, nor will I have a future, but seeing them together again, happy and dancing it makes me feel accomplished like I was able to make p for my mistakes and do good by others. Thank you Cory Matthews for giving me this case" Murray explained, he gripped Cory's hand tightly before the monitors he was connected too started beating rapidly.  
"Help! Somebody please help!" Cory cried out with tears in his eyes. Hospital personnel poured into the room, the sound drowned out and all that could be heard was the music in his heard, Cory could picture everyone back at the reception slow dancing, holding one another close. And so could Murray, with a warm gently smile on his face he let go of Cory's hand, his head rolled a little to the side and as the last of the breathe left his body his eyes slowly closed, the last thing he saw was them dancing to the music playing. To Cory's horror the music playing in his head was now backed up but a relentless and horrifying 'beep'. They were all dancing, Shawn and Katie, Maya and Josh, Riley and Lucas, Farkle and Isadora, everyone was happy, but in Cory's head he could only imagine them dancing to the sound of that 'beep'.

The night came to an end, only a few waited back for Cory and his father. Only those who Cory needed to stay back. They were all laughing, bright warm smiles on their faces, sharing stories of the night, celebrating Maya and Josh's news. All their happiness seemed to have faded when they saw Cory and his father walking towards them, Alan had an arm around Cory who had clearly only recently stopped crying,  
"Dad" Riley whispered,  
"Matthews?" Maya followed through with as they both stepped out from the group and approached him. Cory hugged them both tightly and Alan walked over to Amy hugging her,  
"Cory, what happened?" Shawn asked but everyone had already put it together they just all needed to hear Cory say it.  
"Murray passed away" Cory began, immediately everyone's eyes filled with tears. "His body just wasn't strong enough to heal and it shut down," Cory explained. After hugging him tightly Riley and Maya backed off heading to Lucas and Josh as Topanga quickly replaced them and hugged Cory. How quickly do tears of sorrow wash away the smiles of good things not long since happened.

" _Tonight shall be the night, I lay down my weary head, and to the stars I go, to a quiet place called paradise. Do not mourn but remember me, I am at peace now, in a place where suffering shall no longer be a feeling I feel. Oh this place, they say there's no such place, despite that some will search till the ends of the Earth, only to find that there's nothing there. How far they'd walk to find it, yet it's always down the same road to nowhere. If only we lived our lives in the moment, saw the beauty of our own world and the people in it, I wish I had sooner. But I'm happy with what I saw, so now this road comes to an end and as does my story, but in the end I'm proud of it, it makes me smile because I know how to end it. Simply, Here and now I wait in the fields of paradise, write your stories and one day search for Paradise, and when you find it, find me, take a seat in the fields with me smile and we shall welcome each other as old friends, and there tell me your story, there in the fields of Paradise." – the last words of Murray Farring, found on a piece of paper by his hospital bed.  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Fare Thee Well

Chapter Nine: Fare thee Well

The rain pelted down the following day, Riley and her friends sat quietly in her room. Josh, Maya, Riley and Lucas all sat next too one another in the bay window while Isaiah sat in a chair, and Farkle and Isadora sat on the edge of Riley's bed. They all knew what they wanted to say, they just didn't know how to say it, not now, not in a moment such as this, and they all shared a feeling of numbness as tears rested in their eyes. The sound of the rain outside brought some feeling of gentle peace to them, but not enough to help them through this storm. Maya rested her head on Josh's shoulder while he put his arm around her resting his head on hers. Lucas and Riley simply held one another's hands tightly. In the silence of the room they heard the front door open and soon close, Josh stood up  
"I'll go see who's home" Josh insisted before quietly exiting the room. Josh walked out to find Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Katie putting their umbrellas down and taking off their raincoats. "Hey guys" Josh welcomed,  
"Hey Josh, how are they?" Topanga asked,  
"Well, they've been in there all morning and have not said a word. And Auggie is still at Ava's," Josh informed them as they walked over to the dinning table and sat down.  
"Well it's all planned for Wednesday," Cory sighed standing next too Josh who turned and looked at him,  
"You should go talk to them Cory, they could use a lesson right about now" Josh insisted, Cory simply nodded and walked off, Shawn turned around in his chair.  
"Hey Josh" Shawn said curiously,  
"Hey Shawn" Josh replied suspiciously,  
"How are things?"  
"Oh, you know, not, not bad, could be better"  
"Oh yeah, and how's the girl situation going Josh?"  
"W…well, umm you know, because Maya I presume told you" Josh nervously insisted, Shawn sat in silence for a moment simply nodding his head.  
"Yeah" Shawn replied slowly drawing it out,  
"We, we cool Shawn?"  
"I don't know, are we?"  
"Well I mean you'll always be cooler than me Shawn"  
"Don't try and suck up" Shawn insisted and Josh just nervously smiled at him. Cory opened the door to Riley's room and quietly stepped in, closing the door behind him,  
"Mind if I join you?" Cory asked, he leaned on Riley's desk and joined in on the silence.  
"You got anything for us Matthews?" Maya suddenly asked breaking the silence, they all looked at Cory wounding him deeply, as their pain was clear as day in their eyes. Cory slowly nodded a few times,  
"There isn't anything I can say really that will make it easier, or hurt less. Know that it will get easier thought, as time moves on the wound heals, but the hardest part about loss is the heartbreak. Because as you walk down those same corridors, pass the places where you use to see him and meet him, you'll look for him and he won't be there. You have to remind your heart, convince it that he won't ever be there, and then there will be those times when you remember the good memories, the happy ones you had and you will feel the pain again but only for a moment. Just don't forget him, or the memories you have of him because he may be gone physically, but that doesn't mean we have to forget him" Cory gently explained to them, in that moment he could see a little of their pain fade. Cory quietly went to walk out of the room,  
"When is it Mr. Matthews?" Farkle asked and Cory turned around and looked at him,  
"Wednesday" Cory answered,  
"Is it bad that I don't want to go back to school?" Isaiah suddenly asked,  
"Not at all, it's natural. But don't worry; no one is going to force you to go to school, all of you just take your time and when you're ready to go back to school, go." Cory explained,  
"How do you go back, what if we never can go back?" Isadora asked,  
"You will Isadora, give it time and you will be ready to go back" Cory answered  
"But how Matthews, how do we go back. We saw him every day, he became such a big part of our lives, and how do you move on after this?" Maya asked,  
"Together" Lucas said suddenly before Cory could say anything. "We go back and we move on, together because we are strongest when we are together, I know that as long as I'm with you guys, I will get through this." Lucas continued, Cory saw how that seemed to have comforted the group.  
"And you will all stay together I know, because that's where you feel safest, you are all welcome to stay for as long you want. There are plenty of spare blankets and pillows if they're needed." Cory explained before quietly walking out of the room, Riley rested her head on Lucas' shoulder as they hands still tightly held onto one another. Riley then with her right hand reached over and grabbed hold of Maya's left hand, holding it tightly.

Cory walked out in the kitchen and sat down in his seat where a hot cup of coffee was waiting for him. Topanga and Josh sat to his right while Shawn and Katie sat to the left of him.  
"How are they doing?" Shawn asked,  
"They'll be okay, as long as they're together through this they will be okay" Cory answered  
"You know they'll probably crash here again" Shawn pointed out  
"Yeah I know" Cory insisted,  
"You two okay with that, I mean we can take them home if you want?" Shawn insisted,  
"We don't have a problem with it, they should be together" Topanga softly stated. Katie looked to Josh,  
"When she comes to you, and I know she will, take care of her, comfort her" Katie instructed, Josh nodded slowly  
"Don't worry I plan on it" Josh assured her, Katie rose from her seat,  
"Right well, I might go get some food from the café and bring it up." Katie insisted,  
"I'll help you!" Topanga said also getting up from her seat. They walked over to the droop and grabbed their umbrellas before leaving the apartment, and when the door closed behind them the kitchen fell silent.  
"You are failing in your job boyfriend" Shawn stated looking at Josh,  
"Huh?" Josh insisted,  
"Maya needs comforting, she needs you to be there so go!" Shawn instructed,  
"But she is with her friends" Josh pointed out,  
"And you're her boyfriend" Shawn repeated.  
"Josh" Cory calmly said and Josh turned and looked at his brother, "you're Maya's boyfriend, Riley's Uncle, you're apart of their group as well now, so it's okay for you to go and be there with them, with her" Cory explained,  
"Go, take care of her Josh" Shawn whispered gently both he and Cory gave Josh a reassuring smile. Josh nodded, stood up and hurried to Riley's room, he opened the door and quietly walked into the room closing the door behind him, he gave Isaiah a comforting pat on the shoulder on his way passed. He sat down in the bay window next to Maya, they smiled at each other warmly, grabbed hold of each other's hand before Maya rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. Back out at the kitchen Shawn and Cory sat there smiling at one another,  
"We've grown up," Cory said,  
"We've grown up quite a lot haven't we?" Shawn followed up,  
"Do you miss it?"  
"What?"  
"Being a teenager, back when we were kings"  
"Yeah sometimes."  
"Ever wish you could go back?"  
"No, my life is way better now, do you?"  
"No, and yes. I just wish I could've learnt so much more, prepared so much better for this."  
"Yeah they didn't prepare us for this."  
"Dammit Feeny"  
"And don't forget Turner!"  
"But then again, could they have really prepared us for this?"

"Can you ever really be prepared for this?"  
"I don't think so." Cory insisted and the pair returned to the silence for a short while.  
"Do you think you could've saved him?" Shawn asked,  
"What?"  
"Is that what you're beating yourself up about, you think that maybe, if you had gotten there sooner or done something differently you could've saved him?"  
"It's crossed my mind I won't lie to you"  
"You can't lie to me Cory, it's me" Shawn insisted staring him down.  
"Okay, yes, I keep running through the situation over and over in my head wondering if it was something I didn't do or something I didn't do fast enough."  
"Cory, this isn't your fault, there was nothing you could of done. His' body was just too weak to continue fighting and it shut down, that's out of our control."  
"But he had no one else Shawn, his Mother was the last family he had"  
"You felt responsible for him?"  
"He carries so much, being there for the students, helping them and taking care of them. The Arlen kid killing himself caused Murray more grief than he showed. I felt like I had to be there for him, help and take care of him." Cory explained as he started to get emotional, Shawn without hesitation stood up and hurried over to his best friend hugging him.  
"It's okay Cory, don't blame yourself for this, you did the best you could've." Shawn comforted him.

Wednesday came and the rain continued; the ceremony was under a large tarp in the cemetery, while it wasn't able to provide cover for everyone, many people surrounded it under their umbrellas. Teachers, friends, old students, current students and parents; all had come to mourn and pay their final respects to Murray who, in a well-tailored suit laid in a coffin with the top half of the lid off. The kids couldn't take their eyes off of him, in the picture next to the priest he was smiling so warmly and happily like they remember, but now he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. They waited for him to crack that smile or burst into laughter or just to talk with his Australian accent, but his' eyes stayed shut, they tried to stay strong for one another but listening to the ceremony and simply looking at Murray, waiting, hoping hurt more and more as time went on. None of them were able to speak, so Cory got up in their place and even then they couldn't entirely hear what he was saying, they were numb, just sitting there tears streaming down their faces uncontrollably. As they screwed down the top part of the coffin's lid, the kids got one last glimpse of Murray before he was sealed away in darkness forever, and when they were finished music started playing.

 _"_ _If I had wings, like Noah's dove  
I'd fly up the river, to the one I love,  
Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well._

The coffin was slowly lowered into the grave dug below it. The kids wrapped their arms around one another, even Josh who stood next to Maya, to comfort one another, to help one another witness the lowering of the coffin, witness Murray being lowered into his final resting place.

 _I knew a man, who was long and tall  
He moved his body, like a cannonball  
Oh, fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well._

Cory and Topanga were the first to drop their flowers down onto Murray's coffin; time seemed to have slowed down as the kids followed. One by one the kids walked up to the side of the grave; they held the flowers out over the grave, their hands were trembling so much so that it wasn't difficult to let go of the flowers. Watching them fall ever so slowly onto the coffin down below and quietly walking back to their seats giving a glance to the photo, a reminder of better, happier times.

 _Remember one night, in the drizzling rain_

 _And around my heart, I felt an aching pain  
Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well_

They waited; standing in front of their seats, they watched as others followed in their footsteps, people dropped flowers and Rose petals into the grave, onto the coffin, not a dry eye could be seen. The kids now struggled trying to contain their tears, but they couldn't, and no one blamed them. They put their arms around one another again but it achieved very little.

 _One of these days, it wont be long_

 _You'll call my name and I'll be gone  
Fare thee well, oh Honey, fare thee well_

 _Fare thee well."_

"Goodbye Murray" they all said, one last time, a final farewell to someone who hadn't been in their lives for very long but had left such an impact he changed them forever. And they will remember him now, forever.

The ceremony came to an end, and after the reception was finished the kids and their parents went to the Topanga's. The kids had stopped crying and hadn't separated far from one another, Cory stood before everyone after drinks and food were acquired and they all sat down.  
"Okay well now that it's just us, Topanga and I have something we would like to explain." Cory began as Topanga walked over to him and put her arm around him. "When Murray first woke up, he requested to see Topanga and I first, that was because he wanted us to bare witness to and help him organise his will. Now that we are all together, it is a good opportunity to explain what he wanted to happen. Firstly he said that there were no more words for the kids, saying that he knew he would say all that needed to be said before the end. He assured me that he'd give you one last piece of advice and it would be the best. Secondly, a wedding present to Shawn and Katie and in a way a gift for Maya, in his will he has left you his apartment that he wants the three of you to move into. He said that there isn't anything wrong with it he knows this because he doesn't just own the apartment but the building. He also said that there is a single bedroom apartment up for rent down the hall that Maya's Grandmother could move into so she isn't too far away from you guys. The building's income shall be split into six and shared equally between the kids; Murray explained that due to the loss of his parents he acquired a rather large sum of wealth, part of the wealth will be divided up and given to the parents of the Kids, along with the remainder of his shares and or assets. While the remainder of his actual wealth will be equally divided into six and put into trust funds for the kids for when they turn eighteen, Murray wanted the money to go towards your futures, one last helping hand from him. More importantly he wanted you all to spend that money to see the world, give you some memories to write down in your stories. He has also stated that anything left over assets and shares that could be equally shared will be sold and the money donated to the Minkus Family Foundation. As for the contents of his apartment, he wants us to keep whatever we want, but he wants us to sell the rest and also give that money to the Foundation." Cory explained; he was met by complete silence.  
"That was his' will?" Riley quietly asked, Topanga nodded  
"Murray's parents were his only family, with them gone, we were all he had." Topanga explained,  
"Why would someone hurt, let alone kill a man like him?" Maya asked,  
"Sometimes the real world can be unfair, and sometimes bad things happen to good people" Cory answered. Stewart pulled out his phone and started texting something; Farkle turned to his Father,  
"Dad?" Farkle asked,  
"Yeah son?" Stewart replied looking up from his phone and at Farkle.  
"The Minkus Family Foundation…" Farkle began,  
"I'm already a step ahead of you Farkle" Stewart insisted as he finished what it was he was texting and sent it off. Everyone looked at them curiously; Stewart put his phone back in his pocket and looked around at everyone. "He saved our children's lives, and has given us all he has, the least I can do is change the name of the Foundation to the Murray Farring Foundation in his honour and memory." Stewart explained solemnly. There was a cold silence in the café as everyone came to terms with Murray's will.  
"He's still taking care of us" Lucas insisted,  
"Before we see the World, let's see Australia" Isaiah stated, "let's all go and see the Land Down Under" he continued attempting an Australian accent,  
"That was terrible" Lucas chuckled,  
"I was going off Murray's accent" Isaiah defended  
"Then it was even worse than terrible" Isadora claimed. The Kids laughed and the parents smiled,  
"Isaiah's right, we should go to Australia first, see where Murray grew up, see his home, we owe that. Because Lucas is right, he's still taking care of us." Riley agreed,  
"Yeah and I want to find out if they really ride Kangaroos down there" Isaiah insisted,  
"What?" Farkle asked,  
"Yeah, I read it online, when I asked Murray about it he just sighed, dropped his head and walked away." Isaiah explained; Farkle looked at him with a look of clear confusion.

"Australia first it is" Farkle proclaimed.

With the rain still falling, it made the night rather cold and the kids were all warmly asleep in Riley's room. Josh had fallen asleep leaning up against the side of Riley's bed, while at first Maya had gone to sleep on Riley's bed she moved down and leaned on Josh before falling asleep again wrapped in her blanket. Isadora and Farkle went to sleep on the other side of the bed; Isaiah was asleep across the bottom of Riley's bed wrapped in a blanket. While Lucas and riley were a sleep cuddled up together on the floor, their heads resting on pillows on the floor in the space between the bay window. Cory opened the door and smiled at them, he turned the light off and walked back out to the kitchen where Topanga was seated.  
"Are they asleep?" Topanga inquired,  
"Yeah, Auggie?" Cory replied,  
"He finally dozed off." Topanga assured him, Cory sat down in his seat and took a sip of his hot coffee.  
"Are you sure we're okay with Riley and Lucas? They're all cuddly and close"  
"Of course we are Cory, they're us, just starting in a different phase and time then us."  
"I know Topanga, but they've just had to grow up so fast I worry"  
"I do too, but they are smart kids Cory who have strong feelings for one another. They aren't going to rush things." Topanga insisted, Cory looked at her and smiled, "what?" Topanga inquired, Cory simply shook his head.  
"Nothing" he whispered,  
"No it's something, what is it?" Topanga asked, Cory continued to smile at her.  
"I just remembered how lucky I am to have you, and how much I love you Topanga" Cory whispered as he reached over and grabbed her hand,  
"Naww Cory, I love you as well" Topanga replied smiling back at him. It is during times of loss, heartbreak that we are reminded of what we have and how easily it can be taken away from us. In times like these sometimes we need to reach out and grab hold of what we love, who we love and tell them so, and sometimes you just need to lean on them to fall asleep. Or to hold one another to feel comfortable and safe, and for those times when you would wake in the night fearful, all you need to do is to look around the room to see your friends, the people you love to feel safe again. Such loss reveals to us our morality; it makes us not take anything for granted. Cory and Topanga finished their drinks and completed the last of their required jobs before heading to bed together, they got into bed and held one another close and warmly because there is a fear that such times bring to the forefront of our thoughts. A fear of the day when we too shall meet death, and even though their adults; Cory and Topanga still seek the safety of one another's arms and their warmth to help each other move passed this fear; by remembering their love for one another, and for what they have in their lives. It brought Cory comfort and peace knowing that Riley and Maya will have Lucas and Josh, to comfort them and help them, but they've had to grow up so fast that he hopes that don't forget to have a childhood before they go out there and, meet the world.

In the coming days they worked together and cleared out Murray's apartment, helping Shawn, Katie and Maya move in. It was slow work, they had thought that they had cried all their tears but they found themselves getting emotional while they worked. Eventually though they were able to get all of his stuff out, they decided to keep all his photos even though he didn't have a large amount, they also decided to keep what they thought was important to him and made it important to them. It wasn't easy, taking apart someone's home, their friend's home, piece by piece. They found out so many things about Murray, like he played soccer when he was their age, he wanted to be a Writer finding many old drafts which they decided to keep and one day read through them. They cleared out the second bedroom where all his notes were, it was painful for them to take away all his work, it reminded them of all the time and effort he put into them, the dedication and love Murray gave them. Murray was right he did take good care of the apartment, they didn't need to repaint, as it seemed the paint was still fresh. Maya's new room was bigger than her old one. It took them about a week to move all the new furniture into the apartment and to completely move Shawn, Katie and Maya in and out of their old one. Luckily for them a one-bedroom apartment was up for rent in the same building and so they moved Maya's Grandmother in there so that she wasn't too far away from them. They did as Murray instructed, they sold all of his stuff that they didn't keep, and also donated a little to charity; they donated the money raised to the newly named Murray Farring Foundation. Shawn and Katie had everyone over for dinner to thank them for their help, a photo of Murray stood tall and proud over looking the apartment. Riley investigated Maya's new room and while it didn't have a bay window, she still approved of it, noting the difference in size from the old one. It was there their group gathered, smiling at each it was there they were going to do what Murray would have wanted them to do so early on, they decided it was time to move on with their lives together. When the night came to an end and everyone went home, the Matthews and Lucas arrived home and walked into the apartment. It was then Riley noticed something they had all forgotten about, she looked down at the side of the lounge and noticed Murray's bag was still there from the day her and Cory brought it home after he was shot. She looked at it curiously,  
"Riley, what is it?" Lucas asked, Cory and Topanga turned around to see what was going on while Auggie had already made his way to his room to get ready for bed.  
"Its Murray's bag" Riley pointed out, she walked over to it and picked it up resting it on the arm of the lounge.  
"I had totally forgotten about it" Cory insisted, Lucas stood next to Riley while Topanga and Cory walked closer to investigate. Riley opened the bag and looked through it, finding his schedule for classes, teaching plan for each class he had that day, pieces of paper, pens, his wallet and keys were all in there. Something though that stuck out the most to Riley and Lucas were what looked to be two brown covered journals bound together by a strap that went around them. Riley picked up the two journals and took off the strap, she handed one of them to Lucas before opening up the other one to investigate.  
"These are all his notes that he took on us, it has the interviews he had with our families everything!" Riley revealed,  
"What's in your Lucas?" Cory asked, Lucas opened it up and looked through it.  
"It's a story." Lucas stated surprised,  
"A story about what?" Topanga asked,  
"About us, he was writing everything down like a story." Lucas answered,  
"He wanted to tell us a story in the end" Riley insisted,  
"A story about how bad things were, and how better they've become. He wanted to write a story so that we'd remember and never let this happen again." Lucas continued,  
"A way to connect to people is to tell them your story, or to listen to theirs," Cory pointed out,  
"You know we never did get time to hear his story." Riley stated,  
"No we didn't, but now we have an opportunity to do something to make up for it, something he won't be able to do anymore." Lucas insisted,  
"What's that Lucas?" Cory asked,  
"finish this story for him" Lucas answered proudly, Cory nodded and smiled at him. They later went to bed; Lucas and Riley cuddled together in Riley's bed  
"I should probably get going" Lucas insisted before going to get up,  
"Lucas" Riley whispered softly  
"Yeah Riley?"  
"Stay" Riley continued, Lucas wanted to but he knew that Cory wouldn't be okay with it a thought made even more real with the sound of approaching footsteps. Lucas looked at the door waiting for Cory to come in and offer him a lift home, only Cory never came, Lucas heard the lights get switched off. He quietly accepted that he was wrong and happily laid back down with Riley who was also pleased with him staying. He put his arms around her as they snuggled up together close. In that moment something came over him, this strange warmth.  
"Riley?" Lucas whispered,  
"Yeah?" Riley replied and waited a few moments for Lucas to continue,  
"I love you" Lucas confidently revealed. While in the master bedroom, Topanga had fallen asleep but Cory hadn't, he instead sat up reading the story Murray had started to write, Cory huddled close to the bedside lamp next to the bed that was providing the light allowing him to read on through the night.


	10. Chapter 10: The End of a Chapter

Chapter Ten: The End of a Chapter.

Love is strange, something we may never truly understand. True love is rare, and you never forget it, people fall in love so many times in their lives that they forget what it actually means to be in love, then one day someone walks into their life and reminds them. Reminds them what being in love really feels like, but there is a love you will never forget, the passing of time shall never whisk it from your memory. First love, such a love that one struggles to describe it, to match it. The first time you find someone, you make a connection with him or her so profoundly deep and true that you're filled with a feeling so strange and new for you that it confuses you. Suddenly in a single short moment in your life you say those three words that help you make sense of it all, when you tell that person you love them. Love doesn't always need a story, a chapter, a paragraph or even a sentence, and not always does it need three words, sometimes all it takes it one. One word that embodies and tells a story, one word accompanied by a look that tells the story you're yet to know. For Riley and Lucas, they've been doing it since she fell into his lap on the subway, every time they saw each other in the hallway, it's all they could really say to one another, 'Hey' or 'Hi' accompanied with a smile, they didn't realise it then, they didn't understand the feelings they felt for one another back then, even as they were finally pushed together by Murray they still didn't entirely understand. Now in a short sudden moment in their lives those three words were said, and they all made sense, bringing them both up to latest page of a story they had been telling since the moment they met, that in time everyone around them came to know. And the story, well it's still being told.

Riley and Lucas sat in the cafeteria eating lunch accompanied by their friends, the return to High School was not an easy one, but they knew that. Cory was right; it was hard to walk through the school, to walk passed Murray's classroom hoping to see him, sighing, smiling or just being there. They still haven't gone back into his classroom; simply looking at it is haunting enough, as the events of that fateful day play in their minds but one day they will conquer it, hopefully. If truth were told, sometimes when the bell rings, or a student screams a moment of panic over comes them, fear as if they were hearing the gunshots for the very first time again. People wouldn't ask them about it, they simply understood. When lunch was finished they walked together to History class where they patiently waited for Cory to arrive, they didn't mind that Cory was a few minutes late, it was only when ten minutes had passed and he hadn't arrived that the class grew suspicious of him.  
"He's done this to us before!" Farkle reminded,  
"We aren't falling for this one again Matthews!" Maya called out and everyone waited for a moment thinking he would give up and walk through the door. But there was nothing, simply silence,  
"Riley, what's your Dad up too?" Isaiah inquired,  
"You think I understand my Father?" Riley replied,  
"You are his daughter" Isaiah insisted,  
"Doesn't mean I understand his mind" Riley argued,  
"Can anyone really understand his mind?" Maya asked,  
"I'm not even sure Topanga can" Farkle sighed,  
"I'm just interested to see what sort of life lesson your Father will be teaching us" Lucas insisted with a smile,  
"Are you sure this is part of his lesson? He could just be late to class" Isadora stated,  
"Oh Smackle, the only time my father was late was back in Middle School when he did it on purpose to teach us something." Riley gently said.  
"He must be running out of stuff if he is reusing old tricks" Maya sighed. The classroom returned to silence after that as they waited for Cory to arrive, and finally he did fifteen minutes into the class.  
"Hello class" Cory warmly said as he walked into the classroom,  
"What lesson are you trying to teach us today Matthews?" Maya asked,  
"Does it have to do with patience, balancing ourselves, people change people?" Farkle continued,  
"What? I had to deal with a student related issue from my last class" Cory explained, the class looked at him suspiciously.  
"So there is no deep and meaningful lesson behind you being late?" Riley suspiciously asked,  
"Nope" Cory snapped,  
"I don't believe it" Riley hissed,  
"No one does" Maya backed up,  
"Okay, can I now get to teaching you about History?" Cory asked childishly,  
"No there has to be something, I'm not okay with this, and I'm me" Lucas expressed sitting up in his seat, Cory looked down at his book and gave a small smile before quickly hiding it and looking up at the class.  
"Why did you all presume that because I was late I had something to teach you, and wasn't actually with another student?" Cory inquired,  
"Because that's who you are, you're never late to class, the only time you had been was back in Middle School and you did it to teach us something then" Maya answered.  
"So because that's what happened back then, it had to be the answer for why I was late right now, here, today in the present?" Cory asked,  
"Yeah" Riley insisted,  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but today is just another normal day," Cory insisted,  
"Yeah, and what's the life lesson you have for us today Mr. Matthews?" Lucas inquired,  
"I'm just here to teach you History." Cory sighed; turning around and picking up a piece of chalk, he rested the tip of the chalk on the blackboard preparing to write on the board but paused. The class stared at him still suspicious. Cory chuckled,  
"Dad?" Riley whispered curiously,  
"You remember that do you?" Cory inquired,  
"Remember what?" Maya asked,  
"That day I was late" Cory answered,  
"Of course" Farkle insisted, Cory turned around putting the piece of chalk down.  
"Today's lesson is important so listen up" Cory instructed, everyone smiled at him and sat up right in their seats and readied himself or herself. "Memory, when you grow up, you get caught up in so much, that you forget to live life and make memories. Things will get tough when you go out there into the real world there is no denying it, these are some of your best years, so make the most of them, make sure that one day down the track you can look back and remember the best of days, when life was easier, when you were with your friends." Cory explained,  
"Why's this the lesson Matthews?" Maya asked curiously,  
"Because Maya, after recent events I was reminded how harsh the real world is, and how unprepared some people are when they join it. I found myself looking back, remembering when I was younger, how different things were, I remembered the good times and it helped me through the harsh times we've had recently. And I care about you all, I want to prepare you as best I can for when you meet the world. Which is also why today's homework," Cory continued and the class sighed depressingly at the word 'homework', "for homework I want you all to go out with your friends, go see a movie, go get ice-cream it doesn't matter just go do something with them, do something worthy of being remembered, that will one day help you through any rough times." Cory instructed, the class' attitude immediately shifted which was as clear as day by the smiles they all wore on their faces.

The kids completed the homework with great enthusiasm. Where they went, and what they did wasn't important as they were with each other; Maya however achieved something long overdue, and kept it in a folder that she held close to her person as if it was the most valuable thing she owned. They returned to the Matthew's home, Cory was seated at the dinning table marking student's work while Topanga was making herself a cup of tea.  
"Hey Kids," Topanga welcomed warmly, and politely they all greeted her back.  
"We're just going to go up to the roof to hang out up there," Riley explained,  
"Okay have fun" Cory insisted before they started to leave the room but Maya walked forward towards Topanga and Cory,  
"Maya?" Josh said, Maya turned around and looked at him,  
"You guys go a head, I have something for Matthews" Maya insisted, Josh nodded and continued on his way, Topanga sat down at the table and Cory rested his pen on a student's work and both of them intrigued by what Maya said watched her closely. When her friends were gone Maya turned around and walked over to Cory and Topanga,  
"You asked me to do something, and it feels like a lifetime ago you asked me." Maya began,  
"I've asked a lot of you Maya, what was it exactly?" Cory inquired,  
"Do you remember back in the seventh grade, when you took our phones away and we were paired up and had to study at the library?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you remember how you and I had a secret meeting at the Library and you gave me a new phone?"  
"Yes, I wanted you to keep an eye on Riley and Lucas, keep me updated with everything that was happening"  
"You also asked me to do one more thing, and it came with a packet of coloured pencils."  
"I asked you that if something beautiful ever happens to paint me a picture." Cory remembered; Maya smiled as she opened the folder and put her hand in pulled out three large pieces of paper and handing them to Cory who accepted them. The first drawing was of the night they all slept in Riley's room, it the middle of the page there was Riley and Lucas, who were asleep in the bay window holding hands, and from their hands a bright light was being emitted, it had grown to shield both Riley and Lucas from the darkness that they were surrounded by, at the top of the page was the word 'Love'. Cory handed the first drawing to Topanga revealing the second drawing, that was of Maya and her friends all standing in a row, Josh had his arm around Maya, Lucas around Riley and Farkle around Isadora while Isaiah stood in the middle of the group hugging himself, all of them wore a great big smile on their faces, at the top of the page read the word 'Friendship'. Cory handed the second drawing to Topanga bringing into his sights the third and final drawing, Cory closed his eyes for a few seconds and looked down at the table clearly emotional,  
"Hey" Topanga whispered, gently resting the other two drawings on the table before standing up and walking behind Cory put her arm around him to comfort him, she rubbed his back and looked at the final draw which stunned her into silence. Maya could see the tears welling up in Topanga's eyes as Cory looked up at the drawing and with his left hand cupped his mouth; Maya struggled not to get emotional. Cory rested the drawing down and quickly got up and walked over to Maya  
"Come here" he whispered hugging her tightly, Topanga soon followed and joined the hug. The third drawing had Cory and Topanga, Riley, Auggie, Ava, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Isaiah, Isadora and Josh all standing as if in a family portrait. At the top of the page read the word 'Family'.  
"So, what did you think?" Maya asked emotionally,  
"I'm speechless" Cory told Maya, looking her in the eyes.  
"They're breath taking" Topanga continued.  
"Well you might want to dry your eyes" Maya insisted,  
"Why?" Cory asked,  
"Because the three of us are going up to the roof." Maya explained happily  
"We are?" Topanga asked. Maya led them up the stairs and to the roof of the building where they found the Kids all waiting with food and drinks on the table, even Auggie and Ava were there, though they extremely excited to be up way passed their bedtime. Riley walked up to them and smiled,  
"With all your talk about happy memories to remember, we thought that recently our family hasn't had many happy moments, so we thought that we should change that and expand upon our homework to include our family." Riley explained, Cory and Topanga walked away from the door and the Kids all stood smiling at them, Maya and Riley put an arm around each other and also smiled happily.  
"So, if we're one big happy family, should I start calling you Dad?" Lucas cheekily asked,  
"Oh no, no, no I'm not ready for that, don't do that to me. If this is one of those surprise things stop it right now I won't allow it" Cory replied in a panic and everyone started laughing, "Riley, show me your fingers!" Cory demanded turning around, Riley lifted her hands up and showed him her fingers, "Good only the friendship ring" Cory sighed in relief. Cory turned back around, "You!" he hissed squinting his eyes at Lucas,  
"Me!" Lucas hissed, squinting back at Cory. Riley was right, it had been so long since they were all together smiling and truly happy, until this night that marked the ending of a chapter, of this chapter in their lives and what a way it was to end after so much pain and sadness, but just because the chapter is coming to an end and they're able to smile once again. It doesn't mean that they'll forget, they will never be able to forget, but they will remember the good that came from this chapter in their lives, how they met an Australian and how he changed their lives and fixed their friendship, they will remember how he struggled, protected them and took care of them even after his death. Time marches on, and all that is left of the past, are the memories we take with us.

Their High School years would come and go, and Graduation Day would arrive. While their families were seated together in the crowd, Riley and her friends sat together amongst their fellow graduates. Riley and Lucas, Maya and Josh, Farkle and Isadora were all still together, Josh sat in the crowd next too Cory. As for Isaiah, don't worry about him; he finally got himself a girlfriend, a cheerleader. They all wore warm excited smiles on their faces, while in the crowd tears of joy were being shed as parents watch their babies graduating from High School.  
"And now please put your hands together for this year's graduates!" The School Principal announced and the crowd rose from their seats applauding, cheering and crying; while the graduates stood up and threw their graduation hats up into the air cheering as they did. The hall was filled with a thunderous noise, time seemed to have slowed down for Riley and her friends and the noise died out, in that moment they all looked through the crowd and saw him, Murray Farring, a face in the crowd smiling proudly at them, they all smiled back at him before he slowly nodded his head a few times, turned around and walked out of the hall with the door closing behind him. Time returned to normal and the noise came with it. Later they walked down the school corridors one last time, and paid one last visit to their old classrooms before returning to one classroom in particular, Murray's classroom, and one they hadn't been in since he was shot. A Plaque rested above the door in memory of Murray, they all quietly walked into the room and sat down roughly where they use too. Memories of their time in High School came flooding back in sync with one another, bringing tears to their eyes.  
"I wonder what he would have said to us?" Farkle asked as he looked around at his friends, everyone wondered the same and pondered for a moment.  
"You all know exactly what I would've said," a familiar voice said from outside the door, and a figure of their imagination, a long lost friend walked through the door. Murray Farring with that missed smile on his face and immediately the Kids began to cry, Murray stood in front of his desk before leaning on it. "I would tell you all, just how proud I am of the people you've grown up to be, and that I know you will continue to grow into far more wondrous people. I'd tell you how worried I am for the World because all of you are still together and that you shall remain I know it, and I don't think the World is ready to take on you lot. Cause you're going to go out there and make it your own. There is nothing left for me to teach you, no more lessons or advice, not now anyway, but perhaps sometime in the future. Until then spare me a thought or two from time to time, and know that I'll always be there, you won't be able to see me but I'll be there, watching over you all, a face in the crowd always proudly smiling at you, cause I know that you'll always be making me proud. And lastly, well I'd tell you, that I love you all so very much." Murray emotionally said in his Australian accent that they'd missed so much, as tears ran down everyone's faces. Murray gave them one last smiled before vanishing into nothing, after they wiped the tears from their faces and calmed themselves down they stood up and said a final goodbye to the classroom before quietly walking out of the room. But Lucas stopped in front of Murray's desk and his friends turned around and looked at him.  
"Lucas?" Riley gently whispered as she walked up to him, Lucas walked around the desk and up to the board picking up a piece of chalk before he started writing something up. When he finished everyone smiled at him, he put the chalk down and walked over to Riley and they put an arm around one another  
"Don't worry Murray, we will" Lucas concluded before he and Riley followed their friends out of the classroom. Time seemed to again have slowed down as they walked down the school corridor, down the stairs and for the last time they walked out of the front doors of the High School, together side by side ready to meet the World and start the next chapter in their lives. Because this is the end of a chapter, but not the end of the story, they did travel and see the World however, but that is a part of the story for another time, and back on the board in Murray's old classroom, Lucas had written a quote:  
" _We're all stories in the end, and one day we will have to tell them, make it a story that you'll be proud of, one that will make you happy and smile."_ – Murray Farring.

Author's comment: I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story along the way. Thank you for all the comments, kind words and the messages. Writing and publishing it online has been such confidence builder for me. Again I apologise for any mistakes and that as I said before writing FanFiction has sadly been pushed to a late night activity, but I'm still dedicated to doing the best I can with it and always trying to better my writing. I encourage you to please leave a message or inbox with your thoughts on the story and stuff along with any tips or criticism I accept it all haha! :) But I hope everyone has enjoyed the story, I'd had such a blast telling it and sharing it with you all. There will be a sequel to this story so keep your eyes opened, follow me on twitter if you want at /Blamaka10 I will be tweeting more often about my works and all so you can stay tuned and find out when things are happening. If you have any suggestions about any other areas you'd like to see me write FanFiction for feel free to send them my way and I will look into them. But again thank you so much for your support and for reading this story it means so much to me as a Writer to have such support thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Australia

Chapter Eleven: Australia

A thing that is seen so little, is time, such a fragile thing it is. Yet so much can be broken by the passing of it, except the bond of true friendship, a bond that can only merely be wounded by time. This is the case for Riley Matthews and friends. They've decided to take a gap year off before heading to College, and are keeping their promise to Murray. They've spent the last three weeks traveling around Murray's homeland of Australia, seeing it's beauty and wonder, since the moment they arrived they've constantly wondered; _'Why did Murray ever leave?'_ But now in their final week in Australia they are going to where they have dreaded to go since they arrived, they are going to the place that Murray called home. The day started out as a warm summer's day, but by midday clouds filled the sky and concealed the sun from sight, but a tender breeze that wasn't too hot or too cold created the right atmosphere. Josh was driving car in front with Maya, Isadora and Farkle in it, while in the second car was Lucas, Riley and Isaiah. They drove down a quiet street in a city called Wollongong, they drove to the end of the street and parked in front of the house at the end of the street, a large two store building.

"Is this the place?" Lucas softly asked looking over at Riley who sat in the passenger's seat, Riley looked down at what seemed to be a diary with photos scattered amongst the pages. Riley pulled out a photo of a young Murray standing in front of the same house next to a man Riley believes is his father,  
"Yeah, this is the place" Riley answered, Lucas picked up a walkie-talkie and pressed the button on the side.  
"This is the place" Lucas said before releasing the button and waiting for a reply,  
"Okay, when you're ready" Josh replied, Lucas again looked at Riley as she put the diary in the glove box, undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. As she did her friends all followed, they walked up to the front door and Riley took a moment before gently knocking on the door. A woman answered the door with a welcoming smile on her face,  
"Hello, can I help you?" She asked,  
"Hello Ma'am, I'm Riley Matthews and these are my friends" Riley introduced, the woman's smile faded as a look of realisation took it's place.  
"The kids Murray saved, in that school shooting couple of years ago?" She asked,  
"Yeah" Maya confirmed, the woman opened the door and let them in. They were seated around a large dining table and offered drinks which they kindly accepted, and moments later the woman sat down at the head of the table.  
"So are you Murray's sister?" Isaiah asked,  
"No, I'm Shannon, his cousin." Shannon answered,  
"You grew up with him?" Isaiah asked and Shannon nodded, "what was he like?" Isaiah continued. Shannon chuckled,  
"Murray was kind, loving, he never did anything wrong, never got a bad grade." Shannon explained as she stood up and walked over to a tall cupboard up against the wall. She pulled out a few photo albums and walked back to her seat passing them around the table for everyone to look at. "These are all photos with Murray in them." Shannon revealed, she smiled as she watched everyone go through the photos of Murray.  
"God he looks so happy with that typewriter!" Josh insisted looking at a photo and showing it to everyone.  
"Murray loved writing stories, whenever people were sad, were going through a rough patch or had suffered a loss in the family. Murray would write them a story to help them get through it. He made people happy with his stories. He was a popular kid in school, was friends with essentially everyone in his year group; which is like a hundred and eighty students but that wasn't a problem for him, he just saw it as an opportunity to write more stories. So Abby his best friend and neighbour went out and bought him a typewriter, their rooms were across from each other, so they could see through each other's window. She'd sit in her window and bug him while he wrote, always trying to find out what story he was writing, but Murray wouldn't tell anyone, he'd write a story give it to the person it was intended for and if they wanted to share it, that was up to them." Shannon happily explained,  
"He never talked about Abby" Lucas remembered, Farkle turned the page in the photo album he had and saw a photo of Murray and a girl standing outside the house well groomed and dressed.  
"Was that her?" Farkle asked as he turned the album around and pointed at the photo. Shannon slowly nodded,  
"Yeah, that was them the night of their year ten formal." Shannon answered, puzzled, Farkle looked back at the photo analysing it,  
"I've seen her before" Farkle stated catching everyone's attention. "When Zay and I went over to Murray's one day to help him figure out something, we stood in the spare room with all the notes on the walls. We went to leave the room and to get Maya over when I saw five photos on a coffee table of five different students. I thought they were five of his students that he couldn't save." Farkle explained and Shannon's tone quickly changed.  
"What happened to her?" Riley cautiously inquired,  
"Murray and Abby weren't just best friends and neighbours, they were in love, they were one another's first love. But they never told each other; she started getting bullied, she never told anyone, not even Murray. One day it got so bad that, Murray came home to a video message attached to an email in his inbox. He started watching it; I was down stairs here with my two brothers, parents and Murray's parents when we heard Murray jumping down the stairs and running out the door. We didn't think much of it but he ran next door, couldn't open the front door because it was locked so he with all his force barged down it down and searched the house for her. I went up to his room wondering what had happened and found the video still playing, it didn't take me long to figure out what had happened, moments later I heard him cry out, and scream her name. He found her in the bath, she had cut her wrists." Shannon paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "My Aunty called for an ambulance while we rushed over and found Murray on the bathroom floor holding her, but she was dead. When the ambulance got there, it took my father, brothers and uncle to drag Murray back, he cried so much that he passed out. After that, he was never the same, didn't talk to anyone really. A few months later, Murray's Mum got offered a job in New York, knowing it would be a good fresh start for Murray he moved to New York with his Mum, unfortunately due to his own work Murray's Dad wasn't able to go." Shannon explained,  
"And his Dad drank himself into an early grave" Lucas insisted.  
"Not initially, there was a lot going on behind the scenes that Murray wasn't aware of." Shannon stated,  
"Like what?" Isaiah asked,  
"Murray's Mum was cheating on her husband and he found out, he went over to New York to bring Murray home. When he saw the happiness Murray had found over there, his Dad couldn't bring him back to this, so he left Murray there, got a divorce, paid her a large sum of money and then drank himself into an early grave. I went over to see Murray not long after his Mum passed away, he was terrible, living like a slob, he'd try and argue that he owned the building but I'd simply say that doesn't mean he can or has to live like this. So I cleaned his apartment, bought him new clothes and helped him get back on track. But I don't think he ever really healed." Shannon concluded, and in a saddened silence everyone sat.  
"Perhaps it was all part of the story, he told and played it so well he tricked us." Farkle suggested,  
"He helped others, focused on them so much that he forgot about himself, about how broken and in need he was. That helped him play normal." Shannon pointed out.  
"Every time we went to his apartment, he'd always have a small glass of vodka, the apartment was always cold and quiet, and sometimes at school you'd catch him simply staring off aimlessly in the distance. For a moment part you wondered if something was wrong, then you remember that a student of his had killed himself, and the father was abusing him, so you stopped worrying. Never did I imagine it was something like this." Lucas insisted,  
"He once told me that, his mind had been plagued with a question, if he had told her how he truly felt, if he told her that he loved her, and if he made her feel loved, could he have saved her? I'm sure if he let his mind wonder too far that question would play in his head. Drive him to work harder to help others, to protect them." Shannon continued.

Around midday they sat in a local pub quietly thinking about their time with Shannon.  
"Alright, here are your meals" a man said as he arrived at their table and started handing out meals. When he was done he went to walk away but gave them one last concerned look, 'why all the long faces?" he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down.  
"We've just had a pretty rough morning" Josh insisted,  
"Americans, what brings you down under?" the man asked,  
"Here to see where an friend grew up" Lucas answered,  
"Awh yeah, what friend?" the man questioned,  
"An old teacher of ours from High School, Murray Farring" Lucas answered and the man sat up right in his chair.  
"You're the kids he saved in the shooting, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Well, it's easy guess. Names Michael, I went to school with Murray. Have you all just been to see Shannon have you?" Michael asked and everyone nodded as they too sat up in their seats,  
"What was he like?" Isadora asked curiously,  
"He was a bloody great bloke, if he called you his friend, mate, you felt honoured, like you were obligated to be a good person. Kept me on the right track in life." Michael answered,  
"Shannon said he was always writing stories," Farkle pointed out,  
"Mate, you'd always see someone reading a story he wrote for them, you'd think we would get sick of it, but nah. I remember one time, it had been pissing down rain for days, the roads were blocked and we were stuck in school for the night, parts of the school were flooding, parts of the ceiling had collapsed in some corridors of the school due to the rain and people were scared. Murray saw this, and he didn't like it. So he pulled out a book and pen and started writing, he told us stories until we forgot about what was happening outside and fell asleep. I remember waking up in the morning to him still telling a story to those who couldn't sleep, with a big warm smile on his face. Then another time this place got flooded after another major storm, the insurance company was being right big pain in my ass, one day we were cleaning up and these trucks pulled up outside. The workers came in and told me that they were here to help reopen the place; I told them that I didn't have the money to pay them; one of them assured me that it had all been taken care. When I asked by whom, he handed me a story to read and I knew immediately, he was always doing stuff like that for us. And he'd always pop up unannounced, just suddenly one day he'd walk through the door and greeted us like we saw him a couple of days ago. And he'd always ask for the same bloody drink" Michael explained,  
"Vodka on rocks" everyone said simultaneously and laughing a little afterwards.  
"Exactly, hell, we bought a few bottles of the vodka he liked just for when he showed up. So we were always prepared for him." Michael continued as the others started eating their meals.  
"What about him and Abby?" Riley asked carefully, Michael lowered his head slightly, "I'm sorry" Riley insisted and Michael looked up at her  
"Nah it's okay, Murray and Abby, well, they were the Romeo and Juliet of our Year Group. You know the teachers wouldn't yell at Murray when he did something wrong, they'd just Abby, knowing that he would get in more trouble from her then from them. Ha-ha our High School had a winter uniform; it was very professional, with a blazer and tie. One of the rules during winter was that the guys had to have their shirts tucked in, and well we didn't always follow the rule, including Murray. Abs would see it, yell out his name and Murray would shit himself, tuck his shirt in as fast as he could but Abs would run over grab him by the ear and pull him down to her height. Ask him what he was doing, he'd tell her that he tucked his shirt in and it would never happen again, she'd let him go, give him a big warm smile, wish him a good day and that she will see him later before walking away. Murray would rub his ear and smile at her as she walked away, we all loved them." Michael reminisced smiling tenderly as he did so,  
"They really sound like they were in love." Maya insisted,  
"Oh yeah they were, though I remember the day we were told she had died, the Principal gathered our Year Group into the School Hall and told us. At first we thought it was some sick joke, and then it sunk in and there wasn't a dry eye in that hall. Then a student asked a question that popped into all our heads at the same time, how's Murray? Though, when we found out she had been bullied, we hunted down the son of a bitch. Turns out he was at a party with his mates and she was there, he liked the look of her and wanted to get in, she resisted his advances, told him no, said he was making her uncomfortable, he tried to kiss her and Abs slapped him, as Abs would, she was always a strong girl, but he and his mates told their entire school she slept with them all. And that if they wanted a good time they should talk to her. She was being harassed and bullied and we had no idea, that was the hard part." Michael paused for a moment and cleared his throat.  
"What did you do when you found the bully?" Lucas quietly asked,  
"We didn't hurt him, knew Abs and Murray wouldn't want us too, but we made their lives a living hell." Michael insisted,  
"Wow," Lucas whispered,  
"Look, finish your meals their on the house, when you're done I'll take you to a special memorial for Abby." Michael insisted before getting up and leaving them to their meals.

Some time later they had finished their meals and followed Michael in their cars and arrived at a High School parking outside. They followed Michael up a pathway into the school and to a beautiful garden, at its centre stood a waist high stone plaque in memory of Abby.  
"It's beautiful," they all agreed,  
"Yeah, our Year Group made and paid for this, did all the gardening and stuff as well. A tribute to her and a place of peace and remembrance." Michael explained, Isaiah looked at the base and saw a small pile of papers encased in glass on a small podium that sat up from the ground,  
"What's that in the glass case?" Isaiah asked pointing down at it,  
"The school held an assembly for her, to mourn and say goodbye to her as a community, and to unveil this. At the end of the ceremony people walked over to leave flowers, Murray left a story, the last story he ever wrote her, he whispered 'one more for the road' and walked away, out of respect no one read it, many think it'd be one of his greatest works, but it's a story, his final words to her that only he will ever know. We all knew what she meant to him, Murray didn't just loose an arm or leg, he lost a part of his heart when he lost her. He was a true blue Aussie, and when he died we had drinks in his memory at the pub, we celebrated the person he was, and as bad as it sounds we were happy for him because he died a hero saving you guys, and we knew he could now be with Abby again as they were meant to be." Michael insisted and everyone's eyes began to water,  
"Thank you Michael, for talking to us" Riley insisted,  
"You know I never got your names," Michael insisted and one after the other they all introduced themselves. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, and now don't be strangers, if you're ever in the area there will always be a nice cold drink and warm meal on the house for you at my pub." Michael concluded before he walked away, they looked at the plaque and looked at the writing on it.

" _May the road of life you walk be long and happy, for one day we shall meet again, either; along the way or at it's end. Where we shall meet as old friends, each with a story in hand, and a proud smile, because of the times we've had by the journey's end. – Murray Farring"_

The following day, Riley and her friends sat on a plane travelling to the next part of their journey. Lucas and Riley sat next to one another holding hands and Riley resting her head on Lucas' shoulder with her eyes closed.  
"God that guy knew how to write power quotes," Lucas expressed,  
"I'm proud that he taught us, and I'm glad we did this." Riley stated,  
"I'm proud that he brought us together, closer then before,"  
"Lucas?"  
"Yeah Riles?"  
"Could you say that we're all, his living legacy?"  
"I guess in a way you could,"  
"Let's make sure we live and fill the pages of our story then, for him and Abby."  
"That sounds like a great plan" Lucas whispered resting his head on hers and closing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Just A Thought

Chapter Twelve: Just a Thought.

They travelled to Japan, spent two weeks travelling and visiting tourist attractions then returned to Kyoto. There they followed Murray's diary to two locations, they were the only two places he documented visiting while in Japan, the first was: Honnō-ji Temple in Kyoto.  
"It's just an old wooden temple." Isaiah pointed out,  
"Show some respect, this is a historical site!" Isadora snapped,  
"Actually this temple isn't in the exact same spot, it was rebuilt after the incident." Farkle corrected,  
"Incident, what incident?" Lucas asked as they all looked at Farkle intrigued,  
"The Incident at Honnō-ji, during the Sengoku Period of Japan, it saw the death of one of the most powerful daimyos at the time Oda Nobunaga who was betrayed by one of his friends and loyal retainer Akechi Mitsuhide." Farkle explained,  
"Why?" Maya asked trying to show as much interest in it as she could.  
"Well that's the thing, no one knows why exactly." Farkle answered,  
"What do you mean no one knows, aren't there like people who studied this stuff?" Isaiah insisted,  
"Their called Historians Zay," Lucas stated almost robotically.  
"They did study it, but Mitsuhide never told anyone why, he simply did it. It's still a topic of debate not just for Historians but also people across Japan. It altered their history; it's essentially a major part of why Japan is what it is today. Some say he did it for personal ambition, or that he had a personal grudge against Nobunaga, some think he might have been tricked or was protecting the Imperial court. But no one knows truly why he did it, there is only speculation." Farkle explained,  
"So what happened?" Josh asked clearly intrigued,  
"Well, at the time Nobunaga was one of if not the most powerful daimyo in central Japan, he was well on his way to conquering all of Japan. He was fighting on multiple fronts but was personally heading west to lead his troops there, on his way he stopped here in Kyoto at Honnō-ji. Mitsuhide lead his troops here and surrounded the Temple in the early hours of the morning, and all he said was: ' _the enemy is at Honnō-ji'_. It is widely believed that Nobunaga realising that it was lost commit suicide; the temple was set on fire so that no enemy would be able to claim Nobunaga's head." Farkle continued,  
"Damn" Isaiah whispered,  
"Yeah" Lucas agreed,  
"Old guys were pretty serious" Maya commented,  
"They sure do sound like it" Josh agreed. Isadora looked at Riley,  
"Riley, does Murray's diary say anything about this place?" Isadora inquired, Riley looked down at the diary in search of an answer.  
"Yes it does," Riley replied,  
"Well go on Riles, read it too us" Maya instructed.

" _The second bus of tourists just left, their guide said the same thing as the last. Mitsuhide did it for power, ambition, and revenge. I wonder what Japan would be like today, had Nobunaga unified it, part of me thinks that Mitsuhide should get more thanks. Nonetheless, what if the legend was true, what if Nobunaga had really asked Mitsuhide to strike him down if he became too ruthless, too evil, if he strayed from the path too much, and to continue on in his stead. What if the Incident at Honnō-ji was Mitsuhide keeping that promise, just a thought. When I look at the facts, Nobunaga rarely put a lot of trust in others, but in Mitsuhide he trusted, Mitsuhide was the first subordinate ever to be granted a castle from Nobunaga, sources also state that Mitsuhide wasn't just a loyal retainer and trusted advisor, but also a close friend of Nobunaga's. 'The enemy is at Honnō-ji' these words, such power they hold, I wonder, did he hesitate, was he slow, did he bit down on his teeth as he realised what had to be done, was his heart shattered, as he was about to keep his promise, not for power, ambition, or vengeance, not because of a trick, but for the memory of the man he called lord, but more importantly for the man he called friend._ _So, what if the story of Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and the Incident at Honnō-ji isn't a story of betrayal, power, ambition nor revenge. What if it's a story of friendship, of a promise made and a promise kept, would that be such a bad story to tell? I don't know, just a thought."_

When Riley had finished reading what Murray had written they all in synced looked back at the temple.  
"You know, now that I'm looking at it, this is a very nice old wooden temple" Isaiah stated,  
"Very much so, out of all the wooden temples I've seen, this one is by far my favourite." Maya agreed,  
"Alright you two, that's enough!" Josh insisted,  
"We're being serious!" Isaiah assured him,  
"Okay Riley, so where next?" Isadora asked,  
"Well, in his diary Murray says that he went to a place called Sekigahara, and it has notes under it!" Riley answered,  
"Well we can read them when we get there, let's go!" Lucas insisted and together the group walked off. They drove for an hour and a half; they were again amazed by the beautiful countryside of Japan, they found a nice grassy hill to sit on and watch the sunset. Once they were seated Lucas looked at Farkle who sat next to him on his left side. "So, this place, go Farkle." Lucas insisted giving him a encouraging nudge,  
"The Battle of Sekigahara took place here, it was a decisive battle between the armies of Western and Eastern Japan, it was won by the Eastern Army, it preceded the establishment of the Tokugawa shogunate but it's widely considered unofficial beginning of the Tokugawa rule and reign as Shogun. If I remember my source correctly." Farkle explained,  
"Huh, so a big important battle took place here?" Isaiah insisted,  
"That is correct" Farkle stated.  
"Man, why did old people always pick such nice places to kill each other on?" Maya wondered out loud,  
"So Riley, what did Murray have to say?" Josh inquired; Riley opened the diary and looked at the page.

" _Here I sit, on the hills and fields of Sekigahara. Oh how I adore the beautiful of this place, but I wonder, why do historical figures always pick such nice places to kill each other on? I did this entry a little differently, I wrote it after. I started it but I realised something, how many times am I going to have such a view, to be in such a place, and when was the last time I simply sat down and watched the sunset? Honestly I can't remember, I guess I get caught up in what ever comes next or that has to be done I forget to enjoy the moment, to stop, and simply do nothing and to see the beauty that is around me. On the fields of Sekigahara, I found myself in a moment of peace, and God I loved it. This isn't just a thought, it's more of a realisation I'd say."_

Riley closed the diary and everyone sat for a moment in silence pondering Murray's words,  
"I feel like we are meant to be learning something here but I just can't put my finger on it." Isaiah explained,  
"That's because there is no one here to point it out for us." Lucas insisted,  
"How about we just be in the moment, not worry about anything else and simply watch the sun set?" Riley asked,  
"That sounds like a great idea Riles!" Maya stated and the group returned to silence turning their attention but to the bright warm orange sun as it set. When the sun had set and the night was upon them, they returned to their cars for the drive back to Kyoto.  
"What if what Murray learnt was that we needed to live in the moment more and enjoy it for what it is, he realised that and now we are?" Isaiah asked as they sat together in their hotel room eating dinner,  
"It is a valid lesson to learn, I mean how often do we simply take a moment to sit and be with our thoughts without having to go do something or be somewhere, always rushing around?" Josh agreed,  
"Then what precisely would the lesson be from his entry on Mitsuhide and Nobunaga?" Isadora inquired, and the group took a moment to think about it.

"Murray theorised that Mitsuhide was keeping a promise to his friend, while he thought it was the best choice to make he is painted essentially as the villain, almost ignoring the man Nobunaga had become. The lesson one could take from it is that, perhaps there will be times in our lives where we must make a choice, that choice until made puts us between a rock and a hard place. Like Mitsuhide, does he keep his promise and honour the wish of his friend, thus striking down his lord essentially tarnishing his imagine, staining his name and honour. Or does he remain loyal to his lord, breaking the promise to a friend and thus letting down a friend." Farkle explained and the group took a minute to understand the lesson Farkle was pointing out to them,  
"So, we're going to be faced with impossible or incredibly hard choices at different moments in our lives, and no matter what we decide there will always be someone upset, someone who looks at us as if we're villains?" Riley said,  
"Probably so" Farkle stated,  
"Well, I think that's enough for one night, Maya and I are going to head back to our room and finish packing, if we don't see you all again tonight, see you in the morning!" Josh stated and everyone said goodbye as they walked out of the room. Isaiah also decided to head back to his room and finish packing, after he closed the door behind himself Lucas turned to Riley to find a concerned look on her face.  
"Riley, is everything alright?" Lucas asked curiously, drawing the attention of Farkle and Isadora, Riley looked at him and smiled,  
"Yeah, I just have this feeling" Riley explained,  
"Are you sick?" Lucas asked,  
"No, I just have this…" Riley began,  
"Bad feeling?" Farkle interrupted,  
"Yeah, I just can't seem to shake it, it feels like something bad is going to happen." Riley continued,  
"I have to admit, I have one as well" Farkle insisted, Lucas grabbed hold of Riley's hand tightly,  
"Hey it's okay, we fly out tomorrow it's just your nerves getting the better of you, I'm right here, I won't let anything bad happen to you" Lucas assured her then looking at Farkle "We all take care of each other, and we're going to be fine!" Lucas comforted him.

Later that night Riley was up alone, sitting at a table with a small light on writing when Lucas walked out of the dark, put his arms around her and scared,  
"Rah!" he whispered, Riley jumped a little from fright but giggled,  
"That wasn't very nice" Riley claimed.  
"That wasn't very nice? No what isn't very nice, is when I roll over in bed expecting to see the most beautiful girl in the world, only to find the other half of the bed empty, that isn't very nice."  
"The world is a cruel place"  
"So what are you doing?" Lucas inquired resting his head on Riley's right shoulder,  
"I'm writing,"  
"Oh a book?"  
"Totally!"  
"What's it called, wait let me guess, Girl Meets World?"  
"Hey that isn't such a bad title, it's quick, simple, not cryptic and clearly explains what it is about."  
"So, you're the main character?"  
"Of course ha-ha!"  
"So you're protected by plot armour?"  
"Protected from what?"  
"From the big bad monster!" Lucas insisted speaking in a very deep and monstrous tone before pretending to take bites out of Riley's shoulder and neck making chewing noises after each bite. Riley giggled trying not to laugh too loudly while also trying to fight Lucas off. "Oh well looks like you aren't protected" Lucas insisted in his normal voice chuckling and the two of them smiled at one another. Riley looked back down at her work and Lucas rested his head back on her shoulder. "So what is it exactly that you're writing?" Lucas inquired curiously,  
"I'm recording our trip, you know in a diary, so that we can look back on it years from now,"  
"With our children?"  
"Oh we're going to have children are we?"  
"Yeah, two or three I can't decide"  
"Shouldn't it be a team decision?"  
"Okay look how about this, I'll decide how many kids we have and in the future when I ask, you can decide whether or not you want to marry me, how does that sound?"  
"Oh, and if I say no to marrying you?"  
"Well then the big bad monster is going to get you" Lucas said again in the deep monstrous voice before kissing Riley on the top of the head and picking her up and putting her over his shoulder carrying her off to the bedroom.  
"Lucas why are you doing this?" Riley struggled  
"Because, I'm your boyfriend and I want a cuddle."  
"Okay, but can we go back, I left the light on," Riley insisted and Lucas walked backwards returning to the table so Riley could turn off the light before walking back to the bedroom. They got into bed and put their arms around each other.  
"You're still thinking about the diary and wanting to finish it" Lucas whispered,  
"I was so close to finishing," Riley insisted,  
"Okay, go on, I'll just cuddle a pillow" Lucas complained,  
"Yay!" Riley jumped out of bed and hurried back to the table, turning the light back on and getting back to work. Lucas readjusted himself  
"God you're adorable" Lucas whispered before drifting off to sleep. When Riley was done, she turned the light off and went back to bed, lying down next to Lucas, she watched him sleep for a little bit,  
"How lucky am I?" She whispered smiling at him before kissing him on the forehead and putting her arm around him, Lucas again readjusted himself and put his arms around her, Riley quietly and quickly went to sleep in the warmth and protection of Lucas' embrace. The following day they were on the plane to their next destination, the Ancient land of the Dragon as Lucas called it, but for everyone else they called it China. They spent two weeks in China, and they saw the Forbidden City and the Temple of Heaven, they walked along the Great Wall, except for Farkle; Lucas had to carry him for most of the walk, as it was too much for him. They saw the Terracotta Army and visited the Mausoleum of the First Qin Emperor. They also saw the natural wonders and beauty of the Chinese countryside, which kept them in awe throughout the trip. Their visit was going great until Isaiah asked a single and incredibly difficult question,  
"So far, which place has been your favourite?" Isaiah asked, and the group didn't like the question and chose to ignore it, not wanting it to ruin the last of their stay in China. "You know what, I agree, how do you choose a favourite. What we need to do is go somewhere terrible because then we can say we choose everywhere else except here!" Isaiah continued,  
"And where would you recommend we go Zay?" Josh asked curiously and the group all looked at him,  
"North Korea!" Isaiah answered with a smile dropping the jaws of his friends, "what, you don't like that idea? It's right across the border," Isaiah explained,  
'Let's just walk away from that" Lucas insisted and the group walked off,  
"Guys wait up, it was just a thought!" Isaiah called out before running after them.

Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, thank you for the messages of support and stuff, again feel free to message or leave a review always love to hear what you have to say. As of this point the stand alone story Girl Meets The World shall be taken down and all updates shall be here on Girl Meets Breaking Friendships. -Brayden L


	13. Chapter 13: It's Time to Tell My Story

Chapter Thirteen: It's Time to Tell my Story.

(So last night I uploaded this chapter, but because I merged my two stories together I forgot that I didn't add the warnings to this story, while the deleted one had them. This was a mistake on my part and for it I'm sorry to those who were hurt or offended by the chapter. I have taken down the chapter and spent most of today re-writing it, while it has altered the direction of the story; I feel that is a necessary price to pay. Now while the incident has been removed in order to try and keep the story on it's course I've and address another sad, dark but very real aspect of our society/world. This aspect is one I've addressed previously and that is gun violence. So please consider this a warning before you continue and probably get a nice bowel of Ice cream for warning.)

They were having dinner in a restaurant in Paris, Farkle rested his forehead up against the window looking out.  
"It's out there, in the distance" Farkle moaned,  
"What is Farkle?" Lucas inquired,  
"Belgium" Farkle moaned,  
"What's so bad about Belgium?" Isadora asked, slowly and trembling Farkle turned and looked at her.  
"Nothing is wrong with Belgium, it took me so long to find out what happened in 1831, and now I'm so close to being there yet still so far from it" Farkle insisted,  
"Just hold on Farkle, We'll be there tomorrow" Maya assured him,  
"Tomorrow couldn't get here any sooner" Farkle exhaled and the group chuckled,  
"So it's Brussels then we come back here right?" Josh wondered,  
"Yeah, we spend three days in Brussels, come back to Paris and spend a few more days here before going to Italy." Riley explained,  
"Right okay," Josh whispered,  
"Well is everyone ready to head off?" Lucas inquired and everyone except Farkle nodded their heads, and with Isadora's help Farkle stood up and walked off with the group. Out of the restaurant and into the vibrant streets of Paris, music played and people talked and smiled. Couples kissed and held hands, and the group made their way to the Eiffel Tower that stood illuminated with light and a sight of beauty for all those who looked upon it. Lucas gave Riley a piggy back, while Josh and Maya walked side by side with an arm each around one another, Isadora and Farkle held hands and Isaiah kept smiling and saying "hello" to each group or single good looking female he walked passed. The enjoyment and fun was as clear as day on their faces as they saw the Eiffel Tower, the climb up didn't take it away from them. They stood in absolute silence as the breath was taken from their lungs by the view,  
"It's beautiful," Isaiah, whispered struggling to put more words together.  
"That's an understatement," Isadora continued,  
"We live in such a beautiful world" Riley insisted putting her arm around Lucas gently and resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah Riles, and we're lucky enough to see so much of it" Maya agreed with her,  
"I don't know about all of you, I kind of just want to stay in every place we visit" Isaiah insisted,  
"Yeah Zay, we all share that feeling" Josh assured him,  
"Do we even have to go to Belgium tomorrow, can't we just stay here?" Isaiah asked and Farkle evilly turned and glared at Isaiah.  
"Don't you even joke about that," Farkle hissed through his teeth. Isaiah stepped behind Isadora  
"Belgium sounds like a lovely place to go, wish we were there already!" Isaiah coward, happily Farkle returned to looking out at the city of Paris.

Later that night the group relaxed in their hotel rooms, Isadora and Farkle locked in a heated debate about staying in Paris and going to Belgium, while Isaiah in his room had his feet up as he watched television. While Maya chased Josh around the hotel room,  
"Love me!" Maya demanded,  
"No, go get the city to love you!" Josh refused,  
"I was joking when I said that I loved the city more then you!" Maya argued as they both continued to laugh and muck about. Meanwhile Lucas was on the ground attempting to do pushups but Riley was sitting on his back reading her entry to him from the day. Lucas collapsed, exhausted and unable to continue,  
"I'm done" he sighed, laying on the ground and pretending to cry. Riley stood up, giggled and walked over to the balcony placing her diary on the table and looking around, she looked over at a small crowd of people who watched a man propose to whom Riley believed to be his girlfriend. She burst into tears and took a few moments but nodded her head, after he put the ring on her finger he stood up and kissed her.  
"Lucas, would you ever want to marry me?" Riley curiously asked, Lucas' eyes shot open  
"Of course Riles," Lucas insisted rolling over onto his back.  
"You know my Mom proposed to my Father when they graduated High School"  
"This isn't going to turn into a proposal is it Riley?"  
"Would you say yes if I asked?" Riley inquired, Lucas was silent.  
"Would you say yes if I asked?" Lucas mimicked, Riley turned around and leaned on the railing looking at Lucas who turned his head to see her properly.  
"I asked first," Riley pointed out,  
"And Ladies go first," Lucas smirked  
"I don't know, it depends how you asked me,"  
"I won't ambush you like your Mom did with your Father."  
"How will you ask me?" Riley inquire curiously, Lucas took a few moments to think about it.  
"What's brought this on Riley?" Lucas asked and slowly Riley walked over to him,  
"Everything is going good, we are seeing this big beautiful world of ours and everything is going good. But I can't seem to shake this bad feeling I have because you and I both know how cruel life can be, how quickly everything can fall apart, how quickly life can be taken." Riley explained as Lucas rose to his knees and Riley stopped in front of him, Lucas could see the concern in her eyes and so he kissed her on the stomach before resting his forehead up against it.  
"When we both have stable jobs, a lovely house and of course have a dog, when everything is still good and settled. Then I'll ask you."  
"That sounds like I'm going to have to wait a while."  
"Nope, because I'm going to work so very hard to get there as fast as possible; you'll be right there next to me, working just as hard because well this takes the two of us. I'll work hard because it's what I want. You Riley Matthews is who I want, who I want to spend the rest of my life with, who I love and who I want to see the world with. And who I'd like to please get my phone out of my jacket pocket because I forgot to call my Mom." Lucas insisted and Riley laughed before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. She walked over to his jacket, which was covering a chair and put her hand into the pocket to get Lucas' phone but was stunned when she found something else inside the pocket and pulled it out. A small box, "the whole house thing was part of the speech I gave your parents, their story about how they got married was part of the lecture I got from your Father when I asked for their permission." Lucas revealed adding to Riley's shock, she turned to face him and found him on one knee with his left hand out, "could you pass me the box please, it's kind of important for this next part." Lucas insisted, slowly and gently Riley placed the box on his left hand. "Riley Matthews, I love you, and we are young, stupid, crazy and in love. And I don't want to wait, or to have a boring story, I want one like your parents, I know we're going to be together forever, I know you'll always make me laugh and smile, you'll always listen to my stories and have those deep conversations about ourselves and our futures together. I will always protect you from anything that would hurt you, I will always make you smile, and since you fell into my lap on the subway, you fell into my arms and into my heart and I want to keep you there. We have the rest of our lives together so I want to make it official, in saying that: Riley Matthews, will you do the honor of being my wife?" Lucas asked with tears welling in his eyes, the whole time Riley looked down at him with a great big smile on her face and both thumbs up. Riley was silent and Lucas grew nervous, "Riley?" Lucas whispered and she immediately came too.  
"Sorry, I just saw our future together, we ended up on rocketing chairs, with a dog and children, and a bay window." Riley explained and Lucas laughed,  
"That's all we had?" Lucas inquired smiling up at her;  
"They were the important parts" Riley assured him  
"Now what's the important thing here that isn't happening?" Lucas asked, and Riley looked at the little diamond ring in the box and looked at him  
"Yes" Riley whispered warmly, happily Lucas took the ring from the box and put it on her finger. With haste he stood up putting his arms around Riley and kissed her on the lips, when the kiss was done they smiled warmly at one another before a look of horror overcame Riley.  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned,  
"I've got to tell…" Riley started when suddenly the door burst open and Maya bounced into the room,  
"Have you asked her, have you asked her?" Maya repeated,  
"Peaches!" Riley called out  
"Riles!" Maya responded as they ran towards one another hugging tightly,  
"I married Lucas!"  
"Well not yet Pumpkin, but I know!"  
"Wait, how do you know, it only just happened?" Riley inquired suspiciously looking at her then Lucas  
"I had to run it by the Riley committee" Lucas explained. Riley turned to Maya  
"Peaches I thought we agreed there weren't going to be anymore secrets between us?" Riley asked, and Maya looked at her nervously for a moment,  
"It wasn't a secret Honey, it was a, umm, a surprise, surprise Riles!" Maya shouted  
"Yay! I love surprises!" Riley shouted,  
"I know you do sweetie" Maya assured her as she chuckled before they hugged again. A small party was held in Lucas and Riley's hotel room, the girls gathered around and studied the ring, while Farkle decided to bring the first difficult choice for Lucas to the fore front of the conversation.  
"Lucas, the first thing you have to do now is decide," Farkle stated,  
"Decide what?" Lucas asked,  
"Who is your best friend, I mean best man?" Farkle answered, Isaiah stood shoulder to shoulder with Farkle nudging him,  
"I mean it's obviously me, isn't it Lucas?" Isaiah insisted, awkwardly Lucas stood still trying to figure out how he'd get through this problem. With a big creepy smile on his face he turned his head and looked at Josh,  
"I choose Josh, my Uncle-in-law to be." Lucas stated, Josh quickly responded,  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not an option on the table here" Josh argued to Lucas' disappointment,  
"Naww, why not? You would be a life saver" Lucas stated,  
"Yeah, I would be saving your life and dooming mine, I like living very much and wish to continue doing so" Josh assured Lucas who nervously laughed before trying to walk away but was stopped by Farkle and Isaiah. Later they called Lucas' Mom followed by Cory and Topanga followed to share the news with them. Cory was upset,  
"No! I never gave you permission!" Cory cried,  
"Yes we did" Topanga grunted,  
"Okay, yes we did" Cory sighed before he really started to cry,  
"Oh don't cry Dad, you're going to make me cry" Riley insisted already with tears in her eyes.  
"How can I not? My baby girl is engaged and is currently holidaying around the world and when she gets home is going to get married, I'm going to have to walk her down the aisle. Then comes moving out and away from me" Cory cried,  
"Dad we have to go to bed, and so we will talk to you later okay?" Riley assured him  
"Okay goodnight guys love you both" Cory insisted  
"Naww you love me Mr. Matthews, or should I start calling you Dad?" Lucas asked clearly touched  
"No, I'm not ready" Cory shook his head,  
"Goodnight you two, have fun on the rest of your holiday" Topanga wished warmly,  
"Goodnight Mom" Riley said,  
"Night Topanga" Lucas concluded before the Skype call was ended. As Lucas and Riley prepared to go to bed someone outside started playing slow music and Lucas chuckled, "what a way to end the night" Lucas insisted,  
"How?" Riley asked turning to look at him as he stood in the middle of the lounge room,  
"Dance with me?" Lucas asked politely offering out his hand, Riley blushed a little smiled and looked down at the ground gently brushing her hair behind her right ear. Softly she walked over to Lucas and took his hand, slowly they danced in the middle of the room to the music, and Riley buried her head into his chest closing her eyes. "Old age, rocking chairs, children, a dog and the bay window; you by my side the whole way, sounds perfect" Lucas whispered kissing Riley on the top of her head before resting his head on hers. This moment of safety and security, this moment of love, beauty and peace brought to Riley a feeling of protection where that bad feeling no longer caused her fear or to worry, as Lucas promised he protected her, he saved her and she couldn't be happier.

The following day the plane touched down in Brussels Belgium, after they checked into their hotels Farkle had them on their feet all day running around the city. They saw such places like: The Grand Palace, the St. Michael and St. Gudula Cathedral, the Church of Our Lady of Sablon, the Royal Palace of Brussels and the Brussels Palace of Justice. As the day came to an end and night fell over the city the group retired to the hotel, but Farkle still bounced around the room filed with excitement.  
"Come on, we've had dinner now let's go, still more city to see!" Farkle quickly said,  
"Farkle, man, come on, it's been a long day and isn't not like we're leaving tomorrow." Josh explained,  
"Come on guys, you can rest when we're home" Farkle said,  
"I wouldn't mind going for another walk" Riley insisted,  
"Yes, that's what I'm talking about, thank you Riley, Smackle?" Farkle happily cheered,  
"Sorry Dearest, but I'm tired I'm just going to stay here" Isadora sighed,  
"Yeah you and Riley go" Isaiah insisted and Riley stood up and walked over to Lucas who was sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall,  
"Do you mind if I go, or did you want me to stay here?" Riley inquired,  
"You can go if you want Riley, you don't need my permission or anything, it's just if Farkle runs off with you I'll hunt him to the ends of the earth" Lucas glared at Farkle  
"Well a best friend, I mean man wouldn't run off with the bride to be" Farkle insisted before he stuck his tongue out at him in response.  
"Right then, ready?" Riley asked looking at Farkle,  
"Of course!" Farkle assured her before they quickly ran out of the room letting the door slam shut behind them.  
"I don't know how such a small guy can have such energy" Isaiah sighed,  
"Shall I explain it to you Zay?" Isadora inquired,  
"No thank you Smackle, I don't need an explanation" Isaiah assured her, Isadora looked over at Lucas and smiled,  
"So Lucas, both of your partners are away, maybe we should hang out?" Isadora insisted,  
"Huh Smackle?" Lucas said,  
"Oh no, he and I are going to hang, since I'm his best friend and best man we need to talk about a few things" Isaiah insisted jumping down next to Lucas and putting his arm over his shoulder.  
"No!" Lucas cried, "I told you I picked Josh!" Lucas continued,  
"I told you, no sorry Lucas" Josh reminded,  
"I still pick Josh" Lucas stated,  
"I can't wait to help her plan it," Maya happily expressed,  
"I too am looking forward to assisting her in planning the wedding, although I fear it is very much out of my area of expertise so I'm not sure how much help I shall be." Isadora explained and the group chuckled,  
"Don't worry Smackle, you'll be a great help, I'm sure of it" Maya comforted her and Isadora smiled at Maya,  
"What does it feel like Lucas?" Josh inquired, Lucas looked up at him as he was sitting on the arm of the lounge next to Maya.  
"I'm not really sure yet, I mean nothing's changed we're still the same people. Why preparing yourself?" Lucas replied and quickly Maya's jaw dropped and she looked up at Josh with a big bright smile.  
"No, no, no I, no, see, no, it's just not, no" Josh nervously stuttered shaking his head and Maya punched him in the thigh and everyone again laughed  
"What about you and Farkle, Smackle?" Lucas inquired,  
"Marriage?" Isadora asked,  
"Yeah" Isaiah answered,  
"We have talked about it, and both agreed that it is the next step in our relationship" Isadora explained,  
"Is it really the next step though? I don't mean to cross any lines but, but relationships from my understand aren't simply intellectual conversations, and nicknames between two people." Isaiah awkwardly tried to explain,  
"Zay you really aren't the one who should be giving relationship advice" Lucas stated,  
"Yeah I know, and I realized that when I started talking." Isaiah said,  
"Since we are among friends, if you are trying to imply the physicality of a relationship I can assure you Farkle and I have already explored that area, we've deemed that we see no need to constantly be showing the world our feelings for one another through the physical aspects of a relationship." Isadora explained and everyone was struggling to put words together not knowing where to draw a line in what Isadora had said.  
"Just to clarify Smackle; when you say already explored, how much would you say has been explored?" Lucas awkwardly stuttered,  
"Enough to agree that marriage is the next step in our relationship" Isadora answered stunning the group further into silence, as they were sure they understood what she was implying.

Farkle and Riley sat in a small café enjoying a nice snack before heading back to the hotel.  
"To think at some point we have to go home" Farkle reminded,  
"Yeah, I miss home, and I can't wait to go back but not yet" Riley agreed,  
"Look at us, sitting in a café in Brussels, graduated High School, you now engaged and me in a relationship with a girl that isn't you or Maya" Farkle insisted,  
"How far we've come"  
"And you know what?"  
"What?"  
"That bad feeling is gone,"  
"Mine too, I remember when we were planning our trip and saw all those warnings and cautions. I thought we'd get there and everyone would be hiding in their homes to afraid to come out, but look, people are talking, laughing, singing in the streets."  
"Yeah, they don't let the fear dictate their lives, they probably know it could happen at any moment but they still enjoy life and every moment of it they have. Their defiant,"  
"Their inspiring"  
"Yeah, and you know what?"  
"What Farkle?"  
"I'm not even nervous for you and Lucas, not fearful just happy, overwhelmed."  
"Naww Farkle."  
"I'm glad I let you date him"  
"I know it was difficult for you but thank you ha-ha"  
"I know it might sound weird saying it, but I'm proud you Riley, and of Lucas."  
"You're proud of me, of us?"  
"Yeah, because I know the road that's been traveled, I know it began when you fell into his lap, I saw you two fall in love more and more every time you looked into one another's eyes, the hey and hi moments every time you saw each other. When you stepped aside because you thought Maya liked him despite your own feelings. And in High School when we nearly lost our friendship and now look where we are. I'm proud of you," Farkle expressed bringing a tear to Riley's eye,  
"Farkle!" Riley whispered as she hugged him tightly, "I love you Farkle" Riley whispered,  
"I love you too Riles." Farkle hugged back. "Now come on, let's get home, I don't have the energy to be chased to the ends of the earth." Farkle joked and they stood up, pushed their chairs in and walked out of the café, as they walked a man seemingly on a mission bumped into Riley and seemingly pushed them both towards an alleyway  
"Get in there" the man whispered with a Dutch accent, Farkle looked down at his right hand which was rested in front of his stomach to see the man was holding a small fire arm his hand. He forced them into the alleyway "Wallets, jewelry, give me all of it." The man demanded angrily, Riley's heart sank and that bad feeling overwhelmed her. Farkle in his nervousness trembled with few so much so that he was slow in getting what the man demanded from them. He opened up his wallet and the man turned the gun on him making some sort of growling noise, time seemed to have slowed down as Riley reacted by pushing Farkle out of the line of fire startling the man,  
"Farkle!" she screamed. There was silence followed by the sound of the man running away. Farkle had hit his head on the wall and was hazed and slid down it grazing his face a little; he opened his eyes feeling as one would if they were pushed into a wall. He looked around found Riley lying on the ground; quickly Farkle fell to her side and looked around analysing their situation. Farkle could see their wallets but no money, the man had also taken his phone, with his head throbbing, and still hazed Farkle struggled to process the situation and figuring out what to do, even when he tried to focus on Riley his vision was a little blurry.  
"Riley?" he whispered, she lifted her head a little and looked him in the eyes with a bit of blood streaming down her face.  
"Farkle, you're bleeding" Riley whispered, and Farkle smiled at her, "are you okay?" Riley asked  
"Yeah, thanks to you"  
"Well you've saved my life before, now I've paid you back" Riley insisted, Farkle smiled at her remembering when they were younger and he pulled her head from the water. He snapped back to reality and put his right hand on Riley's stomach and shock overcame him as her stomach felt drenched and when he lifted his hand he found it covered in blood; it was dark you see and Farkle never heard any gun shots which meant he had probably passed out for a short time. Tears welled up in his eyes as the situation dawned on him, he tried to stand up but immediately collapsed, and he leaned against the wall growing increasingly frustrated with his condition.  
"You already paid me back, and you've done that every day by simply being my friend and everything you've done for me. It should have been me who saved you." Farkle cried,  
"Farkle" Riley whispered,  
"Yeah Riley?"  
"I'm scared, do you think Murray was this scared?"  
"Don't be okay, don't think about Murray, think about getting out of here, you're going to be just fine, you're going to marry Lucas have kids and life will be great…."  
"Farkle…"  
"Yeah?"  
"You aren't a very good liar," Riley said faintly and Farkle's eyes shot open. "Call him, please," Riley requested as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, Farkle's eyes slowly closed as he fell out of consciousness just as he reached for the phone. In the hotel room Maya's phone, which was connected to a set of speakers started playing Skinny Love by Birdy when Lucas' phone rang. He quickly answered it,  
"Hey Riley, what's happening?" Lucas asked casually, he waited for a response patiently looking awkwardly around at the others. "Riley I think you butt dialed me" Lucas insisted realising that if she had she probably wouldn't have heard that. "Ril…." he continued but was interrupted,  
"Lucas" Riley said weakly, Lucas immediately knew something was wrong with her.  
"Riley, where are you, what's happened?" he asked clearly concerned  
"Lucas, it's okay" Riley assured him but it wasn't comforting him, Lucas put the call on loud speaker and Josh immediately knew something was wrong by the expression on Lucas' face.  
"Riley this is Josh, as your Uncle I demand you tell us where you and Farkle are…" Josh emotionally demanded but was also interrupted,  
"I'm not, not sure, we were in a café at the end of the street, but I think we're in an alley." Riley said Lucas immediately jumped from his seat and ran out of the room,  
"Lucas!" Josh called out,  
"Josh?" Riley said  
"Riley?" Josh responded,  
"Love Maya for me,"  
"No, Riley, you're saying goodbye, you don't get to say goodbye, this isn't a goodbye"  
"Take care of her, stay with her and help her Josh because I won't be able to anymore." Riley began and Josh bit his lip trying to stop himself from crying, Lucas was paralysed by shock simply looking down at his phone. "Tell Mom, Dad and Auggie I love them okay, tell all of our family I love them so much, will you do that for me Uncle Josh?" Riley asked and Josh tightly closed his eyes and clenched his fists, when she called him Uncle Josh suddenly she was a little innocent girl again, the one he'd give piggy backs to around the house at family gatherings, the one he'd sneak snacks to when the adults weren't looking. His little niece that would smile and call out 'Uncle Josh' every time he walked into the room.  
"I promise," He grunted his struggle to mask his emotions and to stay strong rendering him near speechless. A feeling of love and determination overcame Josh giving him to the strength to lift himself to his feet and run out of the room.  
"Maya?" Riley continued,  
"Yeah Riles?" Maya responded leaning in.  
"Take care of my Uncle Josh for me please Peaches, and become my Aunt one day, and believe in yourself, have faith and hope that good things happen even though it may seem like they don't. And go become a famous painter, one that everybody will be talking about okay Peaches?" Riley instructed,  
"I don't think I'll be able to do that Riles, not without you, my Sister" Maya cried,  
"You're your own person Maya, and if you're the Maya that is my best friend, my Sister, than I know you can do anything." Riley encouraged,  
"Okay Riles, I'll try…" Maya insisted as tears flowed down her red cheeks,  
"I'm glad you crawled through my window that first time all of those years ago, and every time afterwards." Riley admitted,  
"Thank you for having it open, for singing, and for having it open ever since for me!" Maya concluded.  
"Smackle, don't worry Farkle is right here and he's okay, I know you'll take care of each other because together you'll take over the world and do some amazing things for it, I just wish I could see them." Riley insisted  
"Don't worry Riley we will and you'll be right there by our side, you all will be just wait and see" Isadora tried to comfort her but was hugged by Isaiah who could see the struggle she was having trying to speak clearly and properly.  
"Zay, you're a great guy, funny, kind and caring; I know you'll meet a beautiful girl who deserves you. I want you to take care of Lucas for me, keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything." Riley requested,  
"Like a hawk Riley" Isaiah softly promised, and then all fell silent.  
"Riley, Farkle!" Lucas called out as he arrived in the alleyway and immediately ran dropping to her side. He saw how pale she was, how much blood was lost, felt how cold she had become,  
"Lucas?" Riley said faintly trying her best to smile up at him as tears uncontrollably streamed down his face.  
"Ri…. Ley" Lucas whispered,  
"It's okay" she assured him,  
"No, please, hold on I'm going to take care of you, save you,"  
"You already did. We saved each other, we all did."  
"This isn't…. how it's supposed to end."  
"There are just something's we can't control"  
"But, what about growing old together, the rocking chairs, children and a dog, and the bay window; what about the future you saw us have?"  
"We don't always get what we wished for. I want to ask you to do something Lucas, and it's going to be the hardest thing you've ever done: I want you to live" Riley requested and Lucas' eyes shot open both glassy and red tears still out of his control. He tried to put words together,  
"But, but what is the day without the sun, the night without the moon, the sky without it's stars, what is my life without you?"  
"Your life, remember, what Murray said? We're all stories in the end, and one day we will have to tell them, make it a story that you'll be proud of, one that will make you happy and smile; it's time to tell my story, I'm proud of it, happy for the one I have. I, I love you Lucas Friar, I'm happy I fell into your lap on the subway, I'm glad I became your friend, I'm glad that I loved you" Riley insisted as she burst into tears and it felt like a knife had been forced into Lucas' heart. "I love all of you, and I'm so grateful that I got to spend all this time and make these memories with you all." Riley admitted,  
"I love you, Riley!" Lucas said through his teeth as he now cradled her in his arms his tears falling from his face and onto hers', Josh could be heard running down the street calling out for help. Farkle opened his eyes and immediately felt improved, he saw Lucas and then to Riley.  
"Riley" he whispered reaching out for her,  
"Farkle" Riley whispered her eyes struggling to stay open,  
"Yeah Riley?" Farkle insisted laying down on his side.  
"Hold my hand please?" Riley softly asked and Farkle immediately held her hand tightly.  
"I'm here Riley, like I've always been and always will be" Farkle comforted while he tried to stay conscious for her.  
"Thank you Farkle. Take care of each other, okay, I'll be patient" Riley whispered. While Farkle and Lucas shared a tear filled glance. Josh ran down the alleyway falling to his knees just in front of them; tears streaming down his face overcome by a feeling of failure.

" _Come on skinny love just last year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,  
My-my-my, my-my-my, my-my-my, my-my-my…  
Staring at the sink of blood and crashed veneer._

As they cried, in the alleyway or in the hotel room, they all fell deep into memory. Remembering the time they climbed through her bedroom window to be met by Riley and her big warm, friendly smile. Always getting a hug and a friend to talk to, to help them.

 _Tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My-my-my, my-my-my, my-my-my, my-my-my…  
Right in the moment this order's tall._

Remembering watching her grow up, as uncle or as friend, falling in love with her from the moment they met her, wanting to take care of her and protect her. How they formed the Riley committee to do just that. How she was the sun on a cloudy day, and one smile would brighten your entire day. How she was a light in their darkest times.

 _And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines._

Remembering her traveling the subway for the first time, and how she fell into the lap of some random guy. How that random guy chose them over some girl, how that random guy became Lucas Friar their friend. Each moment Riley and Lucas would look into one another's eyes falling in love, or in the library what seems like a lifetime ago telling stories and getting to know each other. They remembered her going on her first date with Lucas, and their first kiss after she fell into his lap.

 _Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in the light brassieres,  
My-my-my, my-my-my, my-my-my…  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

Those times when she'd always have to fix things, and help people: like when Farkle was being bullied, and when something had to be done to help Billy. How she would always make them laugh and smile, always go above and beyond to help them. Always being there to take care of them, how she always was filled with hope and faith and never not believing that they couldn't do everything and anything.

 _And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,  
And at the end of all your lights._

They remembered how Riley would do anything for her friends, she stepped aside for Maya when she liked Lucas, and when she was being bullied she didn't want to worry them with her problems. She was always there for them never wanting to cause them pain or hard ache. She supported them through everything they did, debates, and science awards. Art shows, family problems, bull riding, and in life. They remembered what they went through with Murray, how broke Riley and their friendship were. The story telling, the sessions in his classroom, they remember them all coming back together, healing and when Lucas finally picked Riley and asked her to be his girlfriend.

 _Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?_

Their memories played like a movie in their minds, they remembered their lives together with Riley; believing that it would never be over, and yet now, they will not forget, how it all came, to an end.

 _Come on skinny love,  
My-my-my, my-my-my, my-my-my, my-my…  
My-my-my, my-my-my, my-my-my, my-my…"_

Riley still cradled n Lucas' arms smiling up at him, gripping tightly onto Farkle's hand; all until a single breath left her mouth and her grip loosened her eyes gently closing and Lucas watched and it reminded him of the times he'd watch her fall to sleep. Knowing that this time was the last time. He kissed her on the forehead before resting his down on hers'; he closed his eyes and began sobbing uncontrollably. Farkle picked up her phone and ended the call, softly letting go of her hand and placing it down before leaning back up against the wall; while Josh simply dropped his head, both of them succumbing to their overwhelming emotions. As Riley Matthews went from being a: friend, niece, sister, and fiancé; to a memory.

Author's Notes: Did this character's death hurt you as much as it hurt me? I again am deeply sorry for those whom were offended by yesterday's version, I hope you were all able to read this and get the full experience. Please leave a review/comment, or feel free to message me your thoughts and stuff I'd love to hear them all. I love you all, thank you so much for your support and understanding through yesterday's mishap.


	14. Chapter 14: Death doesn't end Love

Chapter Fourteen: Death doesn't end Love.

(Hey guys, warning: feels territory ahead, the doctor prescribes a tub of ice cream and a good cry. Much love.)

They didn't finish their trip; instead they travelled back to America with Riley's body, silence was their loudest companion. The pain demanding to be felt by all, and it was. At the Matthews apartment, they were seated at the dining table about to enjoy a meal when there was a knock at the door. Topanga and Auggie struggled and because of this Cory had to stay strong for them; only Shawn would see his best friend cry, hold him as he broke down at the loss of his daughter, of his little girl. Eric was walking to his office when he was stopped and informed of Riley's death, heartache quickly overcame him and with the aid of Tommy Eric stumbled back to his office, and he sat in his chair staring down at his desk trying to come to terms with this new reality. Alan and Amy were out in the backyard talking to Mr. Feeny when the phone rang. Morgan received a call from Cory on her way home from work; Evelyn Rand was watching the news and overcome with utter disbelief and sadness when the story came up on the television. The church was filled with people who all came to pay their respects and say goodbye to the sweet girl who always smiled, almighty storm clouds blocked out the sun and the rain fell heavily down upon the Earth hiding the many tears that were shed by everyone as they surrounded the gravesite. Standing around wondering how they were going to go on with their lives without her, without Riley in it.

Two weeks after the funeral Topanga, Cory, Katie and Shawn sat at the dining table in the Matthew's home with cups of tea or coffee in front of them and a chocolate cake in the middle of the table. Cory's phone rang and when he answered they fell silent waiting for it to end.  
"Okay, I understand, Shawn is here with me right now so we'll go. No, it's not a problem we understand, okay thank you. We'll talk again soon." Cory replied and hung up,  
"Who was that?" Topanga inquired as Cory put his phone back in his pocket and stood up.  
"Lucas' Mom, she's worried about him, apparently he comes home late if at all and leaves early in the morning, rarely eats or talks. She was wondering if Shawn and I would be able to talk with him." Cory explained, Shawn understood and immediately stood up and grabbed his coat and together they left the apartment and went for a drive. Cory had a strong suspicion of where they would find Lucas, they walked through the cemetery and his' suspicion was right, there Lucas sat in front of Riley's grave simply staring at it. They walked up and stood a few steps behind him either side. "Lucas" Cory softly said,  
"Mr. Matthews, Mr. Hunter" Lucas replied plainly,  
"Dude, it's Shawn" Shawn reminded,  
"What are you doing Lucas?" Cory inquired,  
"Just sitting" Lucas replied,  
"Well you won't mind if we join you" Shawn insisted as they both went to sit down but Lucas stood up and went to walk away. Shawn put his hand on Lucas' shoulder trying to stop him "Lucas don't walk away from us, we're trying to help" Shawn persisted but Lucas shrugged him off and kept walking but Shawn continued to try and stop him until in a sudden moment of rage Lucas turned around and with a single punch knocked Shawn to the ground.  
"Let me go!" Lucas demanded his anger clear on his face,  
"Shawn!" Cory yelled as he ran to his side,  
"I'm alright Cor!" Shawn insisted as he stood up. "Feel better?" Shawn asked,  
"Back off Shawn!" Lucas harshly advised,  
"Do you feel strong?" Shawn persisted getting close to Lucas and staring directly in his eyes,  
"Back off!" Lucas yelled pushing Shawn back,  
"You feeling better Lucas, punching me, pushing me around aye. Did it bring her back, did it bring the girl I loved like a niece back, did it bring Cory's daughter, his baby girl back; did it bring Riley back?" Shawn interrogated, Cory walked up  
"Your Mom is worried about you Lucas, we all are." Cory assured him, Lucas looked at him and wiped away the tears on his face with his sleeve.  
"Yeah well, she wants me to go back to Austin with her, wants me to run away, so, what good is she?" Lucas snarled,  
"You wouldn't be running Lucas, it would be a fresh start away from all of this." Cory explained,  
"Away from her, from my friends"  
"Lucas you can't keep sitting in front of a grave."  
"What else am I meant to do Mr. Matthews? We didn't fight, fall out of love and break up, she died, I loved her and she meant everything to me and she died. Just because she died doesn't mean that my feelings, my love, my heart go with her and all I can do is sit staring at her grave, hoping I can put myself back together, that I can somehow accept that she's gone and that I'm going to somehow put my love for her aside so that I can move on when I don't know how to do that. Unless if you know, then please Mr. Matthews teach me, tell me what to do." Lucas implored him and Cory stood quietly for a short time looking at him with Shawn not to far behind him.  
"Dad," Cory said,  
"What?" Lucas asked confused,  
"I thought you were going to start calling me Dad," Cory pointed out and Lucas was caught off guard for a moment and went to say something but Cory continued "Lucas in all honesty I don't know, I don't have a lesson to teach you. Because while I have experienced loss before, it wasn't like this, she was my daughter, my baby girl; I forgot what it was like to fall in love at a young age because I grew up. I didn't look at you and Riley as Topanga and I because I'm her father, I thought I was the only man in her life that could make her laugh, smile, make her happy and protect her. Then at a young age one day she falls into your lap and we all know how the story goes, but that doesn't change the fact that I've come to love you all as my own and yes Riley is gone but that doesn't change this. We're a family Lucas, and we're there for one another so you tell us what and where you need of us, and we'll be there; but I don't have all the answers but I know where to find them, so we're going to pack you a bag, then Shawn, then myself because we are going on a little trip." Cory assured him and Lucas looked at him, comforted but also curious as to where they'd be going. As was Shawn, but he was mostly excited more than curious. They packed their bags and were on a plane out of the city, and also the country. They travelled back to Sydney Australia, and after giving themselves a couple of days to rest they drove down to Wollongong the home of their old friend Murray. Cory had organised with Shannon to met them at Murray's old high school, firstly though Lucas insisted they had to stop in at Michael's pub and that they did, and as Michael promised he welcomed the three of them, they talked of Riley only for a moment as Michael apologised for their loss. Afterwards they made their way to the high school, they parked outside and quietly walked up the path into the school grounds, the memory of walking this path with Riley played in Lucas' mind. As they walked towards Abby's Memorial Lucas saw Shannon standing there looking down at it, she looked up at them and smiled walking over to greet them,  
"Hello Shannon" Cory politely said,  
"Afternoon Cory, Lucas, Shawn I presume?" Shannon replied and Shawn nodded,  
"I don't understand, what are we doing here?" Lucas inquired,  
"I heard what happened to Riley, heard you didn't know what to do and that Cory didn't have the answers. Then we both agreed that somebody probably did and wrote them down." Shannon answered turning and looking at the story Murray wrote for Abby sealed in a glass case, "it's unlocked, I hope you're able to find some answers, some comfort in what Murray has too say. After the loss of Abby he spent his life helping everyone else, helped you, Riley and your friends so I'm sure he wouldn't mind you reading this, and being of help one last time." Shannon insisted as she walked over to a small sitting area.  
"We'll be right over there if you need us!" Cory assured Lucas patting him on the back before following Shannon, Shawn smiled at Lucas as he walked passed before Lucas walked over to a bench, opening the glass case and taking out the pages before sitting down.

" _Dear Abby, though I'm still only young I find myself looking back on my life, thinking about the first time I met you. Although it feels like a lifetime ago and there is so much to look back on, I remember how in the beginning I didn't like you at all, you were bossy and mean, always called me a girl because I had nipples and apparently only girls had nipples. Then painfully, and over time you grew on me, and I decided you weren't so bad, at the start of high school we drifted again until that one night your boyfriend dumped you; I saw you climb out your window and up onto the roof of your house, you cried for an hour before I built up the courage to climb up and check on you. And we talked, something we did and would do so much every time we climbed up there, we'd always talk about what was on our mind, about our feelings and you could always tell when I was lying. Which means I guess I can't say now that I'm fine, because I'm not. If I'm to speak my mind, well, my mind has plagued me with a question, if I told you that I loved you; could I have saved you, if I held your hand and kept you close, would you have stayed? I guess I could really use one of our rooftop talks, but now you're gone and I'm left with the memory of you, I never thought you'd become that to me, a memory. I still painfully though have my love for you, I didn't love you because you were attractive, or because you were beautiful, I loved you because we smiled, laughed and were happy, you helped me step outside the box, outside my comfort zone. I remember you'd climb through my window, throw the blankets off of me and order me to sneak out. Oh the adventures we had, I was weird and you didn't mind, but something I'm starting to realize is that, truly loving someone means so much more. Perfection is something we all seek but it's something we will never acquire, not alone, because we are all imperfect, we are all broken, faulty, and so we search for someone who makes up for what is broken in us and together we make our own version of perfection. You made up for all that was broken in me, I wonder if I was the same for you? I guess now we shall never know aye Abs, but that's okay I always liked a bit of mystery, I know this turned out more of a letter then a story, in truth I didn't plan it that way to begin with, but I guess this is a story, it's ours and this, well this is how it ends. I won't say goodbye Abs, I know you hate goodbyes so I guess I'll simply say, until we meet again. Yeah I like that, a nice way to leave it, opens it up to be continued, and I know you that we will find each other again, but I'll make you wait, because I guess I have too live now, for the both of us._

 _And now to you, the Reader; what, confused; Abby won't ever read this and I know my friends and family wont out of respect for her and myself. Unless something happens, and something did happen didn't it, did you loose someone close to you? Loss is a part of life, in the wise words of Gandalf: Death is another path, one that we all must take. Loss is hard to bear; we whom remain are often left standing around wondering how we're going to go on with our lives without them in it. But I have this feeling that the loss you've felt is a tad closer to mine, I'm not stupid and I know the people that will watch over my final words to Abby, in all honesty loss is loss, it sucks and it leaves you empty, sad and in pain, that pain demands to be felt, but here is the part you are never warned about. Death doesn't end love; it doesn't end how you feel about something, someone once said that death ends a life, not a relationship. Those feelings are still there and you can't simply let go of them, I don't think I will be able too, but I don't think that will be a bad thing, because I found and came to love Abby as I did, and as Humans it is in our nature to love, to seek it out, so I'm sure I will search for it. While I'm content in knowing that I may never find the love I felt for Abby, I know that a day will come where I shall find love in other things, for other people. If I do someday find this sort of love again, and through it am able to fill the void left by the loss of Abby I shall be happy I know it, but for now I shall live my life helping and loving others, to try and fill this hole, to satisfy the love in my heart, to make the world a better place. I know that's what Abby would've wanted and in all honesty it doesn't sound like too bad of a life, perhaps I will write another story along the way. But Reader in the mean time, there are going to be tough times ahead, but know that you're never alone, know that we're all stories in the end and while the chapter might be bad, have hope because that doesn't mean the story is, so live, laugh, smile. Write a beautiful story, not only for yourself but for the one you loss and one day, when you meet them again, tell it to them when you meet as old friends. I'm okay; I hope you are, love always, Murray Farring."_

Lucas wiped away his tears and looked turned to the next page. "The Story that was ours by Murray Farring." He read,  
"A story for another time perhaps Murray, thank you" Lucas whispered gently laying the paper back in the glass the case, closing the lid and walked over to Shannon, Cory and Shawn.  
"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" Shannon asked, and Lucas smiled,  
"Yes," Lucas answered, together the four of them walked back over to Abby's Memorial.

"May the road of life you walk be long and happy, one day we shall meet again, either; along the way or, at it's end. Where we shall meet as old friends, each with a story in hand, and a proud smile, at the times we've had, by the journey's end. – Murray Farring" Cory read before turning to Lucas, "Lucas Friar" Cory said and Lucas turned and faced him.  
"Yes sir?" Lucas replied, Cory reached into his pocket and pulled out a diary. "Riley's diary?" Lucas stuttered,  
"I've been reading it, but sadly there are more blank pages then filled ones, which means that the story is still incomplete, there is still a big wide world out there waiting to be seen. So I ask you to go out and see it, finish writing this story and add it as a chapter to your own." Cory instructed and gently Lucas took the diary from Cory and held it, looking down at it remembering all the times Riley was writing in it. A tear welled up in the corner of his eye and fell onto the front of the diary. He looked Cory in the eyes and saw his gaze drift off, focusing on something behind Lucas, he turned and saw Josh, Maya, Isaiah, Isadora and lastly Farkle all slowly walking up the pathway, the bright sun shine coming in from behind them. Lucas smiled warmly, "I couldn't send you out into the world alone now could I?" Cory insisted and Lucas turned back to him,  
"But after all that happened?" Lucas stuttered becoming increasingly emotional.  
"Riley would want you all to see the world," Cory answered,  
"I, I don't know what to say"  
"Say nothing, just promise me one thing,"  
"Of course,"  
"Promise that, after all your travels, no matter how far you go or where you end up, always remember the road home, and one day find your way back to us, there will always be a seat at my table for you Lucas, and I will want to hear all about your travels." Cory insisted and Lucas stood in utter silence, overwhelmed.  
"I, promise," Lucas finally said, going to walk away.  
"And there is one last thing" Cory insisted and Lucas stopped in his tracks before Cory tightly, and warmly hugged him,  
"I love you, son." Cory lovingly whispered tears welling up in his eyes,  
"I, I love you too, Dad." Lucas replied hugging Cory back, "and thank you" he concluded before they let go of each other, and time seemed to have slowed down as Lucas turned and walked towards his friends who patiently waited for him. For a moment Cory could have sworn that he saw Riley, walking right beside him bringing a smile to his face and the tears streamed down his face. Shawn walked up and put his arm around Cory,  
"I love me too" Shawn jested and Cory chuckled,  
"Funny," Cory insisted,  
"I'm glad you're my best friend Cor, I don't think I would have it any other way." Shawn comforted and Cory chuckled again putting his arm around Shawn.  
"Me too buddy."  
"You know Cor,"  
"Yeah Shawnie?"  
"While we're here in Australia, we might as well see some sights, you know have some guy time"  
"That sounds like a great idea Shawnie, but…" Cory replied before being interrupted,  
"Cory, Shawn!" Topanga called out as they walked up the pathway and Shawn angrily look at Cory.  
"You told them?" Shawn asked in anger pulling his arm off of Cory and stepping away.  
"How could I not? When I told them what was happening they insisted they come over and meet us here, said it would be a nice holiday away." Cory explained innocently,  
"Oh, Cornelius A. Matthews how after all these years could you fall for that?" Shawn said and Cory was immediately overwhelmed by shock,  
"Cornelius, how do you know that, not even Topanga knows that," Cory stuttered, Shawn proudly stood tall.  
"I've got my connections"  
"Feeny, it was Feeny wasn't it? Admit it and tell me it was Feeny!"  
"Okay it was Feeny"  
"I knew it, when we get home its Mr. Feeny's turn for a lecture!" Cory proclaimed before marching down to Topanga and Katie,  
"Hey Cor, Cor I don't like this, what's my punishment, a lecture, please say that it's a lecture?" Shawn asked as he ran after Cory fearfully,  
"You and I are about to share it for the next few weeks!" Cory concluded as he continued on his way while Shawn followed still complaining.


	15. Chapter 15: The End of A Story

Chapter Fifteen: The End of A Story.

" _We're all stories… and this, is how mine ends."_

An old man hurries on his way through the cemetery, a group of people; his children and grandchildren perhaps walked solemnly behind him. The old man stopped in front of a grave and looked down; he looked to the graves to the left and right of the one in front of him.

"Hello everyone," the Old Man whispered,

"Lucas?" someone behind him whispered and he turned to see who it was.

"Dad" his' son said as he approached, he placed his hand on Lucas' back gently.  
"Oh, son I'm sorry, for a second I thought…" Lucas began but fell silent,  
"Thought I was uncle Farkle again?" his son asked, and Lucas turned and looked at one of the headstones which read 'Farkle Minkus'. "Will you tell me about them?" his son asked,  
"You already know what happened," Lucas insisted,  
"I do, but I've read the book and I always like hearing how thing's went after the end of the story. And I know you like talking about it" his son explained and Lucas chuckled, though it was true, when he talked about them it felt like they were still alive, by his side even for a moment.  
"Well, you're Aunty Maya, she became a famous artist, while she painted and drew so many beautiful pieces, like Riley Matthews and the Purple Cat. Her favorites were the three she drew for Grandpa Cory: Love, Friends, Family, she titled them. She married Uncle Josh, they had kids and settled down after Farkle employed Josh to work at Minkus International, he went on to run the company when Farkle was unable. They had two children. Isaiah became a professional baseball player; he would date and later marry a cheerleader to whom he had three children. Smackle became a world-renowned scientist, and later became the US Ambassador to the U.N. while Farkle, he worked for Eric, and when Eric stepped down Farkle replaced him. He later became a two term President and in my very bias opinion he was the best one we've had. He did such good for this country, but he will always be remembered for the sweeping gun reforms he brought in after he implemented the Riley Matthews Accord which came to be Internationally recognised and adopted by the U.N. and many member nations. He and Smackle went on to have six children, and he was the last of them to pass away. When we were young; we feared that our friendship would break and never be repaired, it eventually did break, just not the way we feared, and now only I remain." Lucas explained, a tear that rested in his eye slowly ran down his cheek and his son comforted him by rubbing his back.  
"And what about you, hey Dad?" his son asked,  
"I studied and became a Veterinarian, I bought Great Grand Pa and Grand Ma Matthew's home in Philadelphia and moved there. I published your Mother's diary, started my own business and adopted four beautiful children." Lucas explained and they both put an arm around one another and smiled,  
"I love you Dad," his son smiled warmly at him,  
"I love you too, Murray"  
"Now come on, we don't want to be late" Murray insisted,  
"Go on, I'll catch up" Lucas instructed patting him on the back before he quietly and slowly started to walk towards the others while Lucas looked down at Riley's headstone. "We tried to make the world a better place for you Riley, I hope you're proud, of us, of me." Lucas whispered, "Until we meet again," Lucas concluded before walking away.

Later they were in a park, all their kids keeping up a tradition and coming together, catching up with one another. Lucas watched on as a proud Father, Grandfather, and Great Grandfather, and as an uncle. The adults stood around talking, laughing and watching over the children who ran around playing together and Lucas was unable to hide the smile on his face. Then he looked around at the empty seats where his' friends would once have sat, on those warm summer days, but now so many years have passed and those summer days were so long ago. With a blink of his eyes they appeared before him, his friends: young, smiling, laughing and filled with happiness and tears welled up in Lucas' eyes as he fell deep into thought.

 _"Life is made up of each individual moment we experience, from the moment we're born, when we come into this world all red cheeked and we forget to live and enjoy each of these moments, we remember the important ones, like the moment when you take your first steps, or when you speak your first words. We celebrate our moment of birth every year."_

Memories of his birthdays flashed before his eyes, the smiles, his friends, the food, even the smells came to him and the sound of laughter.

" _Every moment is important, the good and the bad, the high and the low moments, those filled with laughter and joy, and those filled with tears and heartache. Because we're all stories in the end, but stories aren't written page by page, rather word-by-word as each one is important. And when it's done, all those words come together and make the story being told; just as it is with each moment we live, they come together to make the life we live, and the story we tell. Though in a single moment everything can change, something happens like: a girl falls into your lap on the subway, and after that you'll spend so many moments looking deep into their eyes, talking, saying hey and hi, falling further in love with each moment."_

Lucas remembers the time Riley fell into his lap on the subway, and each time they would see each other and nervously say hey or hi around the school. He remembered the time in the library. He remembered each and every smile.

" _Then there are those moments when you meet other people, and decide that they shall be your friends, and while some moments you'll fight with them, when you think about it; there will always be more warmer moments of laughter, smiles and simple happiness with them. And sometimes, it's not always clear the impact these people will have on your life immediately, but in time you see it and you'll come to love them even more."_

Memories of Farkle, Maya, Zay, Smackle and Josh start playing in his mind, their water fight in the car park, their banter in Cory's classroom, the time's they'd hangout together at Topanga's; every smile, the high and low moments. Lucas remembered how happy they made him, how he'd long to see them when they were all apart.

 _"But in a moment, those who are closet to you can be taken from you. And you're left wishing you had more time to spend with them, to appreciate them, to love them. And you realise just how precious each moment and person is to you. You're left broken, feeling empty, but it's in moments such as these that bring people together."_

The memory of Murray becomes as clear as day in his mind, each session he spent with him in his' classroom. The trips to his apartment, and how they bonded, each time Murray pushed ever so closer to fixing their friendship. He remembered Murray protecting them from the gun that would come to rip Murray from him. He remembered the time they spent in the hospital looking over him, the tears that were shed, but he remembered how it brought them all back together, how Murray brought Riley and him together, the nights they spent in the bay window, keeping one another safe. He remembered the night Riley was taken from him, and the moment she died in his arms.

 _"A moment will come when you see a new story begin and it's up to you to watch and help where you can, to teach and pass on what you've learnt along your way."  
_  
Lucas remembered watching he girls go through pregnancy, feeling the babies kicking, being there when they were born. Watching them and his own kids grow up, living their lives, teaching and helping them, picking them up when they'd fall. He remembered them smiling, laughing and crying, the joy they'd all bring each other, and those times he sat there, watching and wishing that Riley could have been there by his side.

" _Live, laugh, love; live in each and every moment, laugh at least twice a day and at everything funny, and love all those who come into your life, and not take them nor the moments you spend with them for granted. Because a moment may come when all you have left of them are the memories."_

Lucas again looked around at the ghosts of his friends; he then turned his gaze upon his and their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren all playing and talking together and smiled. He looked at his eldest son Murray, tears now slowly running down his cheeks and Murray turned and faced him. At first Murray smiled at him, then a look of concerned came over his face _"Dad?"_ he mouthed as everything had gone silent for Lucas and time seemed to slow down as Murray start running towards him. Lucas' struggled to keep his eyes open as they slowly closed and his head slowly and gently fell down.

" _A moment shall come in your life, and it shall be the longest moment you live, because it's the moment you realise the next one will be your last, that you've reached the end of the journey. Don't be afraid; live in the moment, and you shall see before your eyes every moment lived, reminded of the road traveled and the story you have now to tell. I'm comforted in knowing that on a subway somewhere a young boy sits reading a book on his way to his first day at a new school, and soon a girl shall fall into his lap and their story shall begin and I wish them all the best. While some stories may share a similar beginning, and events, each story is unique because it is our own, each moment, we lived ourselves and with our own hands we wrote the story. Murray was right, we're all stories… and this, is how mine ends."_ Lucas thought as his' eyes closed and his' head dropped down although he still wore a warm bright smile from the memory of the life he lived.

Lucas opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a chair in front of Murray's desk in his classroom, his face damp from tears. Murray sat with his right leg rest up on his left knee with his notebook and a pen in his hand taking notes. He put a full stop at the end of a sentence and laid his pen down looking at Lucas.  
"It was a very beautiful story. Thank you for sharing with me Lucas." Murray politely said smiling at him. "I have a few questions though, if you don't mind?" Murray insisted,  
"Not at all." Lucas replied  
"Riley's story, her diary, what did you end up calling it?"  
"Something quick, simple, not cryptic and that clearly explained what it was about."  
"Which was?"  
"Girl Meets World." Lucas answered his voiced croaked a little from the lump in his throat.  
"And how did it end?"  
"With, Girl Meets Goodbye…" Lucas whispered, and Murray nodded,  
"What of your story Lucas, how does it end?"  
"Well, there was once a chapter called 'The end of a chapter', so a fitting title to the end would be, I guess, 'the end of a story."  
"And in the end, are you proud, did the story you tell make you happy, and smile?" Murray asked and Lucas took a moment and then smiled proudly,  
"Yeah, yeah it did." He happily answered and Murray slowly nodded.  
"Good to hear Lucas, you can go now, I've kept you from them long enough." Murray insisted and Lucas stood up and slowly walked over to the door, he held onto the door handle before turning to his side allowing him to look at Murray out of the corner of his eye.  
"Murray?"  
"Yeah mate?"  
"It's been so long, without them,"  
"No, just because you couldn't see us, doesn't mean we weren't there." Murray assured him,  
"But what about you, your story, in the end, were you proud, happy, were you able to smile?" Lucas asked and Murray looked down at his notes and then back at Lucas.  
"Yeah mate, one day soon, we'll sit down as old friends, and it will be my turn to tell you a story, my story."  
"Spoil one thing for me would you?"  
"Of course,"  
"Abby, did you see her again?" Lucas asked and Murray's gaze turned to the door at the opposite corner of the room, Lucas looked over and saw an older Abby standing there waiting, smiling.  
"Yeah mate, at the end of my journey, we met as old friends and she was waiting to hear my story." Murray said looking back at Lucas,  
"Oh, one more thing Murray"  
"What's that mate?"  
"Thank you, for everything" Lucas croaked, the lump in his throat makign it difficult to speak.  
"You're most certainly welcome Lucas" Murray concluded, Lucas who now had the confidence to open the door and walk out. He walked into the Matthew's apartment and found Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Ava, Maya, Josh, Farkle and Smackle and Zay all seated around the dining table. They turned and welcomed him with warm smiles; how he'd missed them,  
"Hello everyone, sorry for keeping you all waiting." Lucas began,  
"Are you going to stand there, or come in and close the door?" Cory asked proudly smiling at him. Lucas closed the door behind him as he walked over to them, standing a few steps away from Cory,  
"Hey Dad," he whispered tenderly,  
"Hey son," Cory replied,  
"You look well,"  
"And so do you"  
"I don't mean to be rude, but where is, she?"  
"She's where the sun shine's brightest, where she always waits to meet you." Cory said, Lucas smiled.  
"I think this time, I'll use the door." Lucas insisted,  
"Go to her Lucas, it's time you, and I think you've both been apart long enough,"  
"She never left my side Dad," Lucas insisted and Cory nodded. Lucas quietly and gently walked to Riley's room. He slowly turned the door handle and opened the door. Quietly he stepped and there in the rays of sunshine, she sat in the bay window, like a painting, staring out at the world. "Riley," Lucas whispered time seemed to slow down as she turned and looked him, and there it was, her smile that seemed to out shine the sun itself. Lucas' was filled with warm, his heart with love and his eyes with tears.  
"Lucas," she whispered back, he walked into her room and closed the door behind himself.  
"It's been awhile, I've missed you," he stated,  
"And I've missed you," she assured him.  
"Have you been watching?" he asked as he slowly approached the bay window.  
"No, I'd rather hear you tell me your story, I like listening to the stories you tell me."  
"Well then Riles, I got a story to tell you,"  
"Promise you won't leave anything out?"  
"Of course not,"  
"So then, how does it begin?" Riley asked and gently Lucas kissed her on the lips, something he had missed for what seemed a lifetime, and before he answered he rested his forehead against hers, the tips of noses just touched and ray of shine sun poked through as they smiled and looked deep into one another's eyes.  
"Well, it started one day, in a single moment, when a girl fell into my lap on the subway." Lucas whispered, and there in the warmth and protection of the bay window, Lucas shared with Riley the story he had to tell, from the life he lived, with her, and without.

Author's Note: Well, guys, here we are. At the end of the story; while yes, I could've told you all about their travels, the places they went and the sights they saw. That wasn't necessarily the story I wanted to tell, but I think I'll leave it up to your imagination, because it's a nice thought. I'd like to thank you all for your support, your messages, critizism and kind words. I was so nervous when I first started uploading chapters and in truth had low confidence in myself and my writing abilities, but through this experience and thanks to you all, I find myself more eager then ever to continue writing, to continue writing FanFiction, and to continue working hard on getting my works published and getting into the Writing Industry. I hope that you enjoyed this ending, as always please leave a review and feel free to message me, I'd love to hear your thoughts on how it ended. I truly do hope Girl Meets World continues and is renewed, because I'd like to be inspired a second time to write another FanFiction (and I'm not ready for it to be over), but for now: thanks again, love you all.

-Brayden L


End file.
